Shot In The Dark
by Carlos'sCupcake
Summary: Amanda encounters Logan in the bar where she works. He opens up to her and over the course of several months, this becomes a habit, with her giving him advice. What happens when he suddenly realizes that he wants to know some things about this woman? Will he have the guts to finally ask her about herself? Will he chicken out? Or will it be too late? I SUCK AT THIS SUMMARY LOL
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Another brand new Logan story, I bet you Logan lovers are loving me huh? Hehe, welll once again, full credit goes to ****SuperSillyStories**** because she gave me the story idea. I hope it turns out to be good, I feel nervous because my writing doesn't compare to hers and I'm writing her a story...it feels odd because she is so much better than me. I hope this meets your expectations Amanda! The pressure is ON...yikes! Forgive me if this first chapter sucks, I still feel kinda icky but I already missed last night and I wasn't gonna make her wait a whole nother day for this!**

I pop the cap off the budweiser and drop it in the trash before setting the bottle down in front of the guy and putting his change next to it. "Thanks", he mutters and picks it up, taking a long swig.

"Yup", is my reply as a tall blonde man is waving me down from the other end of the bar. I practically skip over there because for some reason this side is more lively. "What can I do for ya sweetie?", I ask, resting my hands on the counter.

"Can we have six shots of patron, three coronas, and three margaritas please?", he leans over with a contagious smile and places a fifty dollar bill on the bar.

"Sure", I return the smile before picking up the money and heading over to the register. I slide the change in my back pocket and then prepare the drinks, and serve them, along with the remaining money before heading to the backroom to get a bucket of ice to fill the ice machine.

I take care of that and a few remaining chores, all while keeping an eye on the place. Mugshots is a decent place to work. It's a rather small bar on the outskirts of town, and considering this is L.A., it's pretty chill. In the year and a half I've been working here, I can count on one hand the amount of celebrities who have come in here. Don't get me wrong, I have nothing against A-listers, but they tend to be stuck up and prissy and high maintenance, and to be honest, I have no clue how people work in those swanky clubs and restaurants that get frequented by celebs. You couldn't pay me to dry Madonna's hands, or cut up Kanye West's steak, or dumb shit like that; I just don't kiss ass and cater to lazy people. I mean, I'm sure the pay is way better than what I'm getting here and I could reach my personal goal A LOT faster if I worked in one of those places, but no thanks.

I actually work two jobs, this is my part time one that I work three to four nights a week, depending on when my boss Mack wants me to come in, and what I feel like doing. By day I'm a photographer and I love it. There's so much beauty in this world that goes unnoticed, but to capture it in a picture and to be able to hang onto that moment forever is priceless. I take pictures of everything from boats and flowers to people, and I've been called in to do a professional photo shoot for Fall Out Boy once, oh man that was just...unbelievable, you know, considering they're my favorite band and all.

I just wasn't blessed with parents that have all kinds of extra money laying around. In our family, we have to work for everything we have. But then again, I guess that's how it works when you have five children to support, and I'm the middle one. Not that I'm complaining, I love being a photographer but I've dreamed of having my own studio since I was eight and taking pictures of butterflies and puppies; and now that I'm twenty two and have been living alone for the past couple of years, it's time to make that dream come true.

I notice the cute brunette with the dimples is almost finished his beer, and I make my way back to him. "Need another?", I ask.

"Sure", he says dryly.

It takes less than a minute for me to return with the beer and no matter how many times Mack has told me not to delve into the customers' personal lives, I find myself about to do it with this guy anyway. I just can't help it, he's sitting there with a long face, resting his head in his hand. "Penny for your thoughts", I say softly, tilting my head and place the new beer in front of him along with his five dollar bill.

He looks at me surprised to see his money there. "You-", he starts to say, but let me tell you something. It's not hard to read people's thoughts when you're a bartender.

I hold my hands out and shake my head back and forth, my long brown ponytail swinging from side to side. "This one's on the house".

"Wow...thanks", he utters, keeping his gaze fixed to the bottle, where he picks at the label.

"I'm just taking a shot in the dark here", I lean my elbows onto the dark wood. "Women troubles?"

His eyes dart up to mine, and his mouth hangs open. "H-how did you know?"

Well, let's just say that I know who this handsome man sitting in front of me is. He's Logan Mitchell and his other three bandmates are here as well, as chatting along and doing various things elsewhere in the establishment. The four men make up Big Time Rush, who aren't the most popular band, but they're getting more known and they have money, so I know it's not money issues. I'm not a crazy fangirl, but I did spend my fair share of the summer riding with my windows down while listening to the smash summertime hit 'Windows Down'. Men usually only come in here sulking about three things. Money, women, and cars. Something tells me it's not about a car either.

"I'm psychic", I joke, pushing my lips up to one side.

This earns me a hint of a smile. "I just don't understand", he huffs and sips his drink.

My eyes find a clock and I realize that it's my break time, but I can't very well leave when I've kinda offered a listening ear right? "Understand what?", I ask and make my way around to the front of the bar, sitting right next to Logan.

He looks at me with wide eyes. "It's my break", I inform him and take a drink of my can of pepsi. "Lay it on me", I deepen my voice and pat my shoulder playfully, trying to loosen him up.

"Women", he sighs. "I mean, Kendall", he points to the blonde with thick eyebrows who's slow dancing with a short girl with black hair. His arms are wrapped around her as if he never wants to let her go, and of course she's grinning up at him like he hung the moon. "He has Valentine. All he did to woo her was sing her a song while playing guitar. They've been together for like a year now. Kendall just knows how to bring the romance."

"Then we have Carlos", his finger extends towards the latino playing darts with a dark haired girl who's wearing four inch heels, but is still shorter than him. "He's got Irina. He's just a silly guy who can make anyone laugh easily. One giggle and she fell right into his arms."

"Last but not least", I watch his head turn towards a tall, extremely good looking man sitting on a stool at the end of the bar. I already know his name, but I won't interrupt. "There's James. He's so good looking all he has to do is smile at a girl and she's on her hands and knees, ready to do anything he asks." I observe a not so tall, but not so short woman walk between his legs and link her arms around the back of his neck, and press a sweet kiss to his lips. "He's got Kate, a really sweet girl who's smart and immune to his charms, so the guy's got to have something else going for him."

Logan's neck turns so he's facing straight. "And then there's me. I don't have any special qualities to pick up a girl, and when I do manage to somehow miraculously get a date, it never goes right. I haven't had a real relationship in over a year."

His confession hurts my heart and I do what I do when things get heavy, I do something silly to ease the tension. "Awww jinkies", I channel Velma from Scooby Doo and push my glasses up my nose.

Logan shakes his head and I watch in awe as his lips turn up to one side in his signature smile, and his dimples pop out as a laugh bubbles up from his throat. From what I can see he's quite striking and should have no problem getting girls. I won't lie, if he were to ask me out I'd say yes in a heartbeat. But then again, I'm just a bartender wearing jeans and a black t-shirt with the bar's name and Logan on it and he probably has zero interest in me. Thank God Mack is understanding and allows us to wear pants because within my first week here I wore a skirt and got my ass grabbed several times. I don't care how drunk you are, the bartender is more than just a piece of meat and she's not your personal slave. Luckily not all the customers are like that, weird how it seems to be the older creepy guys.

The laugh subsides, but the man sitting next to me makes no effort to speak again. "Maybe the right girl just hasn't come along yet. Calm your tits anyway man", I say in a joking manner. "You're young and should be out there playing the field and having fun."

"I guess you're right", he shrugs and the tension on his face eases up some. "But it blows being by yourself sometimes."

I nod my head and press my lips together. I know the feeling but I'm not gonna get all pouty pants and tell him that. "Maybe instead of running around looking for something, just chill out and let it come to you."

"I don't know how to do that." Just when I thought I was getting somewhere, half the contents of the alcohol goes into his belly.

"Just be yourself, don't try to be someone you're not. And if a girl can't like you for that, then she's not worth your time." Man, where do I get this from?

"Maybe you're right. Thanks", he gives another small smile and I realize that my break is over already.

"No problem", I pat his shoulder and get up, going back on the employee's side of the bar. It's getting late and almost everyone has left except the four members of Big Time Rush and their respective others, so I decide now would be a good time to go sweep out the back room.

By the time I finish and come back out the place is empty. I give a content sigh and begin to clean the bar before wiping it down, grateful there's not much to do. Today is Thursday, but tomorrow this place will be packed and I'll need lots of rest to make it through my shift.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Ugh, I feel like I have ADD, I'm having a hard time concentrating on my stories today lol. Hope you all like this, I'm still kinda unsure how to go about this but I'm trying to do Amanda justice. If it sucks, lemme know and I'll try a different approach! Oh and thank you to all of you who review and follow the story, you make my day! SHOUT OUTS ****SuperSillyStories -**** Aww you are so sweet, and your compliments are wonderful, but please don't underestimate your writing! Anyway, yeah I know FOB is like your fave, so I just had to add that in there. Your theory about old creepy guys is spot on, yuck *shudders* Logan is depressed, poor guy needs some Amanda, not a teddy bear! Haha well a teddy bear wouldn't hurt, I'll see what I can do about that. ****kachilee07****- Yeah I was quite fond of the 'jinkies' part when I wrote it myself hehe. I can imagine all the people you meet working as a bartender, I think it would be awesome though, I am a total eople person. Thanks for all your compliments, I really do hope this turns out awesome, I just feel really pressured cuz yano, SSS is like the greatest writer! :) ****DeniseDEMD****- Yay, I'm glad you like it. AHA! I didn't even think about the club in MSBWU but hmmm...good eye! :) ****paumichyy****- I'm glad that you're excited and awww you are so sweet, glad you love my writing, I love getting compliments :) ****Logan's Honey Pie****- Hehe yeah poor Logan has woman troubles in this story, but it's okay, maybe Amanda will be able to solve them for him ;) ****Emy . Elle****- Yup, Carlos has Irina! Hehe I hope you like this chapter, I kinda slipped something in there for you, hope you're feeling better though! Wow, such big compliments but my writing's not THAT good lol. I understand what you mean about reading completed fics, it sucks donkey dick when you get into something to wait months for authors to update! Glad I don't make you wait haha. :) ****ValentineZombie****- Yay, I'm glad you're loving this and since I'm feeling much better, I'm hoping to be able to update everyday, so I hope this will satisfy your craving! And I agree, the girl of Logan's dreams is much closer than he realizes. Also, I totally agree, Kendall and Valentine are adorable ;D ****SprinklzAndPixieDust****- Hehe thanks! Yeah Amanda got a little deep there, but hey it gives Logan a little insight right? I guess... hehe :)**

*****ALSO, there are a lot of my reviewers who write impressive stories themselves, so if you haven't checked them out, go ahead and do it! AND, I'd be willing to take a couple of requests for the other members of BTR if anyone wants cuz yano, it's all Logan right now and we need something to mix it up. If you have any ideas for a Kendall, James, or Carlos one-shot, send it in and I shall see what I can do! Unfortunately at this time, I'm not writing smut, unless it's like a paragraph so...I'm sorry it gets frustrating sometimes and I just don't have the patience in me to write full smutty one-shots any longer hahaha.**

**Logan's POV**

"Dude, you gonna come to Mugshots with us?", Kendall asks as we exit Rocque Records. It's been a long grueling week of recording and being that it's Thursday, I just wanna go to my house and chill out.

"Nah, not tonight, thanks though", I tell my blonde best friend and take my keys from my pockets.

"Awww come on man, everyone's gonna be there. Well except for Carlos and Irina. Did you see her when she brought him lunch?"

How can I not see all three of my buddy's women bring them lunch while I'm stuck getting a sandwich out of the vending machine? Even a blind man could see the lonely radiating off of me. But yeah I did catch a glimpse of the latino's girl and she looked...somewhat roughed up. I was in the bathroom when he told the story so I'm still in the dark about that. "Yeah. What happened?" We reach our cars, which are parked side by side. I unlock mine with the remote.

"I guess she was playing with her dad's dog out in the driveway and slipped on the wet pavement. She kinda fell, busting her mouth on her coffee mug in the process. Poor girl is sore and could barely walk, tore her knee up, too. And she's too humiliated to go out tonight, so I'm sure he'll baby her while they lay on the couch spooning and watching movies."

Oh yes, just what I wanna think about. A couple getting warm and cozy while I hang out by myself on a rainy night drinking beer and watching reruns on t.v. until I'm too tired to keep my eyes open. "That sucks", I remark and open the door.

"Yeah, so come on. It just won't be the same without you man", Kendall tries to coerce me.

"I'm just gonna chill tonight".

"This doesn't have anything to do with the blonde delivery girl that brought the mail to Kelly today does it?", my friend raises an eyebrow at me. Damn, he's obviously very in touch with his intuition. So maybe I kinda took the advice I got from the bartender last week to heart. She did happen to say 'Just chill out and let it come to you'. So I took a chance since this woman came into our domain; and then I walked her out upon Kelly's request. She was tall and skinny with long blone hair and blue eyes, really pretty. I learned her name was Tracy and chatted her up and got her to laugh several times during our two minute trek, but when I asked her if she'd like to go out to dinner sometime, I got that whole lame 'You're not my type' excuse. She did tell me about the coffeeshop where she works at and told me to pop in sometime, she'd give me a coffee on the house. I don't want a coffee in my hand, I want a woman in my arms. So yeah, that was rather disheartening and I'd rather sulk at home in my own misery.

"No", I avoid looking in my friend's eyes as I lie to him. I just don't wanna have a whole pity party and make him feel sorry for me. I'm not looking for sympathy. "The weather's just crappy and it's been a long week". As if it was cued, big fat rain drops begin to fall from the sky. "See", I smirk and point up to the clouds.

"Yeah, okay then", he shrugs and ducks inside his car. "But if you change your mind, we're meeting up there at six".

"Sure thing bro", I call out and climb into my own car, closing the door against the slight chill and rain. One thing about L.A. is that it doesn't really get cold here, I dig that.

...

I walk into Mugshots at 5:55, freshly showered and dressed in my pair of skinny jeans and graphic tee, with a hoodie on top. I told Kendall I wasn't going to come but the whole hour and a half that I was at home, the silence was deafening and at least if I come here I get some kind of background noise. I stroll up to the bar and sit down, asking the waitress for a beer and sliding a five dollar bill on the counter while I check my phone.

Within seconds a familiar brown bottle is placed in front of me and I take a sip while checking my twitter account. "Thanks", I mutter, still not bothering to look up. I can't help but smile to myself at all the tweets I get from my Rushers, they are simply the best. Some are cute, wishing me a good day, while some are of fifteen year old girls telling me how cute I am; and then there are a few sexy tweets from the older Rushers, insinuating naughty things that make me blush. Don't get me wrong, I love all the attention I get from my fans, but I want a woman who will like me for me, not for my fame or money. Someone who's okay ordering take-out for dinner and staying in, watching movies or playing board games. That's not too much to ask is it?

I sigh and put my phone away, feeling my lips turn up into a small grin at the familiar face of the bartender from last week sautering past me. "Hey you", she greets me cheerfully, but doesn't stop.

My return "hi" goes unnotices as the brunette's ponytail swings from side to side while she rushes by, disappearing behind the bar with a purse draped over her shoulder.

Several minutes later she returns and gives me a smile before making her way down the bar, taking other orders at the now full counter. I watch her work and listen to the music, impressed that she always has a smile on her face even though she looks like she might be a bit tired. Her black t-shirt today is pulled up and tied at the back, exposing a bit of tan midriff over top of a pair of skinny jeans and a black pair of flats. Those same nerd glasses sit atop her nose, and her high ponytail is curled instead of hanging straight.

I turn around on my stool, and observe other people while waiting for my boys to show up. Some people are dancing, but mostly everyone is sitting around nursing their drinks; no doubtedly trying to chase away all thoughts of a bad day, or possibly even stalling to go home. I can totally relate.

Kendall and Valentine walk through the doors five seconds before James and Kate, and they take a table, to which I ask the waitress for another beer since my first one is already empty and redirect to her to where I'm relocating.

"Hey guys", we all greet eachother and it doesn't take long for me to feel like a fifth wheel and want to kick myself in the ass for coming here tonight watching these couples get all lovey dovey. Not long after my beer arrives and the others put in their order, a red head who's been eying me for the past few minutes asks me to play darts, to which I oblige. Okay so she's not the cutest thing I've ever seen and redheads really aren't my type, but hey I know that saying 'never judge a book by it's cover'.

Ironically I find out her name is Ginger, and we play a few rounds with her giggling and hanging on to every word I say; and every so often she'll touch my bicep, making me feel good and smug. Guess that time I've been putting in at the gym is really paying off.

Everything's going really well until a big burly man stalks over, with a scowl on his face. "What the hell are you doing?", his voice is rough and I feel my eyes widen.

"Uhh-uhh...I-", I stutter around like a fish out of water until I realize he's not actually speaking to me.

Ginger's face falls and she crosses her arms over her chest. "I told you to leave me alone Rodney. You acted like an idiot last night and I meant it when I said I was done with you."

Oh shit, this is really not happening is it? "I'm just gonna go...over there", I'm practically talking to myself and take a couple sidesteps until I'm caught by a tight grip on my arm.

"And just who are you?", this Rodney guy peers down into my face, making me gulp hard.

"Umm...I-"

"Leave him alone", Ginger shoves at the man's impressive bicep.

Having her closer to him softens the man's gaze and his hand leaves my body, making me sigh. "Baby", his eyes fill with emotion. "I'm sorry. I was drunk and wasn't thinking clearly. I swear, I'll never drink again if you don't want me to. I just...I love you Ginger. Don't break up with me."

"Rodney", her chin quivers and her face shows love for this man, and then she turns to me, not looking into my eyes. "Logan I'm sorry. Rodney, I saw you come in a while ago and I was just using him to make you jealous."

Great, now I feel like the biggest loser of the day. It's not hard for me to slip away undetected while this couple gets lost in eachother's embrace.

...

Three beers and two shots of tequila later, I'm sitting at the bar nomming on cheese fries, pouring my heart out to the bartender who's kind enough to lend me an ear...again. I don't know why but it's so much easier to open up to this woman than talk to my friends about my 'issue'. Well, is being desolate really considered an issue? I know how the guys are, if I tell them, they'll tell their women, and then I'll be set up on blind date after blind date and I am not going there. That and they'll razz on me for days, making me feel like a moron because I can't land a girl.

Ahh oh well, I'm buzzed up nice and good enough that the next time the awesome bartender comes out from behind the bar, I snatch her up quickly by wrapping an arm around her waist and dragging her out on the dancefloor, making her dance with me. She throws her head back in laughter when I twirl her around, and if my feet were a little more attached to the floor, I would try to dip her. Once the song ends she breaks free from me, her face flushed darker from the physical activity and she goes back to her job.

It ended too soon for me, it was fun and I'm feeling good, so I keep ordering drinks, enjoying this woman's easy company until flips the sign on the front door and locks the door. "Closing time...", she sings out.

"Already?", I ask, huffing and resting my chin in my hand.

"Yup, it's one o'clock. Time to close up shop", she says, wiping down the otherwise empty bar with a wet rag that smells like bleach.

"O-okay", I stutter and try to stand up, all but falling into the bar when my feet won't comply. It takes a minute but I finally find my keys in my pocket and pull them out. "Well goodnight".

She spins around quickly, snatching the keys out of my hand. "Oh no, you are not driving anywhere tonight".

"Then I guess I'm sleeping here", I reply, stifling a yawn.

"I'll call you a cab", she suggests.

"Oh no", I spring away from the counter, stumbling around to catch my balance. "I am not riding in a cab. I know the nasty stuff freaks do in there. I am not sitting on someone's jizz or where some woman had her legs spread on the seat, not caring if the cabby watches. Most of all, I do not want herpes. No way am I getting in a cab. I'll just walk home then."

"No, stop", the woman's voice catches me off guard. "If you can wait a few minutes for me to clean the place and close up, I'll give you a ride."

"Pfft", I chuckle and wave my hand at her. "I can walk. It's not far."

"Where do you live?", she spins my keychain around on her finger, reminding me that she basically has all control because without those keys I'm not even getting in my house tonight.

It takes a moment for me to remember but then I blurt out my whole address.

"Oh you silly guy. That's a twenty minute drive", she giggles. "Like I said, give me a few minutes and I'll give you a ride. I promise to keep my hands to myself", she wiggles her eyebrows, putting me at ease and I lean against the wall, waiting.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hey hey...don't really know how I feel about this chapter, it's kinda filler-ish but things will pick up a bit more next time around, I think hehe...I haven't really planned it out, I'm just winging it! A big thank you to you wonderful reviewers, you are lovely :) SHOUT OUTS ****SuperSillyStories****- Yeah, poor Logan lol, glad you thought it was funny though. Hell yes on the coffee thing! Actually I'm a liar, I have had zero coffee since I had that virus cuz dude my tummy still feels icky and I've been babying the hell out of it lol. Totally love your take on the whole 'Ginger' thing, who doesn't have their own special little names for the redheads? hehe. Yup, drunk Logan spun YOU on the dance floor *sigh* How dreamy! ****Stephanie . E . M****- :) Thanks for the review ****FangedCutie****- Hellooooo! Of course I remember you woman, how could I ever forget you? Yay, so glad I can be your entertainment while the kiddies have naptime hehehe. Oh i don't plan to stop writing, I have far too many requests not to. You take care too, and I miss you! ****kachilee07****- Yeah, poor Logan, but hey maybe things will change for him in this chapter. Haha I have much faith that Amanda completely behaved herself on the ride home...glad you're so intrigued by this story. You are awesome, Kate! :) ****ValentineZombie****- I love you more with each review you leave. You are one smart girl! Haha but yeah look right in front of you Logan! GAWSH sometimes it takes men a while to see the picture clearly hehe. :) ****DeniseDEMD****- Bahaha you would totally say that, but I love it! Ha desperate Logie is quite funny though isn't he? :) ****HollyDust2334****- Dude, cheesefries are awesome! I read and reviewed, it is good if you didn't catch that in the review ;) ****Logan's Honey Pie****- Yeah poor Logan, but you know, he could just look RIGHT IN FRONT OF HIM hint hint, lol. Maybe stuff will happen, who knows? :) ****paumichyy****- Yup, poor Loges is lonely, bless his heart. And how sweet is it of Amanda to give him a ride home? hehe...I didn't forget about your one-shot, I will start it later today, I promise :) ****Emy . Elle****- Hehe Irina's clumsiness sucks but as long as she's okay, I'll join in on laughing ;) You are so welcome, thank you. I thought it gave the story a little cute boost and of course that you would be smiling like a maniac when you read it! But yeah poor Loges, although I wouldn't go as far as getting all mafia on Ginger lol, karma's a bitch and will be heading her way! Aww I sowwy you think that I finish chapters way too soon...to be honest I have a very short attention span and if I wrote longer chapters, I would seriously only update like once a week :P**

**Amanda's POV**

"I can't believe you talked to Logan Mitchell from Big Time Rush!", my little sister Angelica throws her head against the back of the couch and kicks her feet. Yeah, she's fifteen and the buggest Rusher I know, so of course I had to tell her. I've been kicking back here at the parent's house for half an hour now, watching t.v. with sister and dad.

"It's all part of the job, I guess", I retort smugly and pull a shoulder up to my chin before heading in the kitchen to see if my mom needs any help. Sundays are a big day in our family, where mom makes a large dinner and has us all over to catch up on things. I love it, because I absolutely adore my family.

"Hey mama", I place a cheek on the bent over the trash can peeling potatoes woman who gave birth to me.

"Hi Amanda", she straightens up and sets the now completely peeled potato on the counter.

"Want some help?", I walk to the refrigerator and rummage for something to drink, settling on a can on pepsi. I take it out and open it, have a drink and then set it down.

"No thanks, honey. I'm good", she smiles over at me. "There's a pot roast in the oven with vegetables and I'm gonna make mashed potatoes to go with it."

"Sounds good. How about dessert?", I ask and pull myself up on the counter while she rinses off all the potatoes and sets them in a pan full of water to boil.

"Strawberry cheesecake. I made it this morning", is my response.

"Oh gosh", I rub my belly dramatically, making her laugh. "Are they all coming today?" When I say they, I mean my brothers and sisters. Angelica is the only one left living at home because she was...kind of a surprise to my parents.

My mom ponders it over for a moment before answering. "Adam and Darcy will be here after the baby's done napping." Adam is the oldest one of us, also the only one who has a child. "I haven't heard from Aubrey yet, she's probably sleeping late", mom talks about my oldest sister who happens to be a party animal and no doubt stayed out at the clubs until six this morning. "As for Aaron , he and Charlotte will be here soon, I'm sure." Aaron is a year younger than me, and married already. Even Aubrey has a boyfriend, which surprises me that anyone can put up with her wild ways, but hey it's not my life.

"So I heard you telling Angelica about some guy. Who is he?", my mom's eyes shimmer and I'm just gonna have to break her heart. See, I'm the only one of her grown-up children who doesn't have a significant other half and for some reason it bothers her so much more than it bothers me. She thinks I'm gonna end up being an old maid, but I'm only twenty three. I still have plenty of time to meet a guy and fall in love. But then again, my whole family thinks I'm socially retarded because I only have a handful of friends. It's just how I've always been; I'd rather have a little bit who I know I can trust, than a bunch of friends who probably talk about me behind my back. It's not like I'm unlikable, I just choose the people I want in my life very wisely.

"He's just a guy that's come into the bar the past couple of weeks and pours his poor little heart out to me", I tell her and tuck my hair behind my ears. It's hot in here, I should have brought a hair tie.

The way my mom's lips turn up at the edges immediately put me on the defensive side. "No, mom it's not like that. He comes in with his friends."

"Oh honey", she walks over to me with a worried look on her face. "Julian really screwed you over didn't he?"

"Mom", I whine and gently nudge her hand away from my head. What? I'm not a pet, I'm a human. "I don't even wanna talk about him, but no it's not his fault. I just truly have no interest in being in a relationship yet." To put it in a nutshell, six months ago I broke up with my boyfriend of three years Julian because he was a dick. He just thought he could tell me what to do, how to dress, and how to act; and he would put me down a lot. No, he never put his hands on me, thank God for him though because if he did, my brothers and dad would make sure that he was swimming belly up with the fish in the pacific ocean. But yeah, my self-esteem did happen to take a nosedive but I don't go around having pity parties for myself.

Her lips move to one side as if she doesn't believe me and then her hands are on either side of my face. "Amanda baby. You are a beautiful girl with lots of great qualities about you. The right guy will come along and make up for all of your past hurts."

I close my eyes and sigh, curling my hands around my mom's wrists and taking them from my face, and I pull her in for a hug. "I know, mom. Please believe me when I say that. I'm just too busy trying to live right now and really I just don't have the time to try dating working these two jobs and everything. The most important thing to me right now is to open my own studio. You know it's been my dream since I was a little girl."

"I wish your father and I could help you", she takes a step back and tilts her head to the side. I hate when she gets like this.

"Knock it off mom. You guys have raised five kids and put four of them through college. That's a big deal. And I really don't mind working at the bar. I kinda like it", I surprise myself as I'm saying this. You meet all kinds of people and there's no pressure or anything. I'm there to do my job and casual chit-chat. I hear about a lot of things, and actually hearing about other people's woes is kind of like a learning experience for me.

The over timer goes off, interrupting our too serious moment and I sigh inwardly when my mom walks away. I just don't like heavy awkward moments, they're not my thing. Just when I think I'm off the hook, I hear a, "But your voice sounded different when you talked about him."

I try not to get aggravated as I delve into a whole nother explanation. "Mom, he's a celebrity and I'm just Amanda. He meets girls all over the place and I'm just one in a billion."

"Well missy, if I'm not mistaken", I watch as she sets the jumbo pan on top of the stove and takes the lid off, steam rising like crazy from it. "I heard you saying that he talks to you and that you gave him a ride home the other night."

"It was a selfless thing to do, mom. Actually I consider it heroic. If I hadn't taken those keys from him, he could've gotten into an accident and killed himself, along with the possibility of other innocent people. I prefer to say I might have saved a life." Okay, so I have a thing for comic books and action movies, I mean who doesn't want to be a superhero?

"Okay Amanda", her tone astonishes me. "I'm just saying that maybe he has a reason for coming in while you're working. He might like you but be afraid to ask you out."

"Mom, he might come in when I'm not working, too."

"Honey, I didn't get married and have five kids because I didn't know what I was doing. I know what I'm talking about", she winks at me. "Now get your butt up off that counter and come help me mash the potatoes."

...

**Tuesday Evening**

I get done filling the ice maching and walk back out to the quiet place, glad to have only three customers when the door opens and a familiar figure enters the bar, and approaches me at a rapid place.

Out of the corner of my eye, I watch as Logan sits down in his 'usual' seat and grins at me, waving me over. "Hey stranger", I speak to him, unable to help the smile that spreads across my face at his sight. Okay, so he makes my heartbeat a little faster and he's quite handsome with those chocolate orbs and dimples.

"You are just the person I've been looking for", I'm told as I spin around quickly to grab him a beer and set it down in front of me.

I bite my lip nervously; maybe my mom was right. Maybe he does want to ask me out. I mean, it's not like I'm the ugliest creature around. And he said I, me, Amanda Parsons, am just the person he's been looking for. "What's up?", I try to sound nonchalant.

"You're always so great at giving advice and...by the way, thanks for the ride home the other night. I really appreciate that."

"No biggie", I wave my hand at him. Actually it took me a whole entire hour out of my way but listening to that beautiful voice croon along with the radio was totally worth it. "So umm, you were saying...", I urge him on, about to pee my pants with anticipation.

"Well, my friend Kendall hooked me up with a blind date for this weekend, and I want to set up something special. Since you're a girl, maybe you could tell me what girls like, and what kind of date I should plan?", his eyes are filled with hope, and even though my heart is sinking to the bottom of my stomach, I nod my head, agreeing to help him out, even if it means pushing back my own feelings.

I should've known better thinking Logan Mitchell was going to ask me out, but whatever. It's not the end of the world right? And it's not like I wanna run home and throw myself on the bed, crying my heart out until I'm too weak to do anything but sleep. But I would totally love to annihilate a large bag of gummy bears and some Ben & Jerry's.

"Well, you could start by bringing her flowers. They make a woman feel special", I begin. I go on to help Logan plan the perfect romantic date that would sweep me off my feet and make me fall in love right away.

After finishing his beer and thanking me, I wish him luck on his date this weekend, I watch him walk out the door, and then look around, searching for the karma fairy. I really hope she sees what I just did because I could really use something nice in my life for a change. I'm tired of being bummed out all the time.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N This didn't come out quite like I wanted to, maybe because I'm tired and dislike everything when I'm tired, but alas here it is. A big thanks to those of you kind enouogh to leave reviews, you rock my writing world! SHOUT OUTS ****SuperSillyStories****- Ha, well it seems as if I'm doing a good job, but I'm still all nervous and biting my fingernails when I post this story cuz yano, I'm not you. But anyway, hope you like this...and maybe it didn't pick up as much as I thought it would ****Emy . Elle****- Haha woo, glad I can make ya happy by updating everyday, or at least as close to daily as I can :) Seriously, you must have been with some crappy guys...no bueno *hug* Tell 'em next time they hurt you Tiff will eff 'em up! Hehe, Kendall was wrong for setting him up with someone other than Amanda, BUT maybe they'll be some insight in this chapter...hint hint :) ****paumichyy****- Mama Parson's sure is adorable isn't she? And bad Logan, why you no likey Amanda and hurt her feelings? :D ****kachilee07****- Wow, how awesome is that you've had that same convo with your mom? Awww, well you're just waiting for the right man to come along so there's nothing wrong with that *hug* MOm will just have to wait hehe. Yeah, even though Amanda was kinda bummed, she was her usual self and gave good advice :) ****ValentineZombie****- Haha your review was so entertaining, I loved it! I understand your feelings, and I'm always rooting for a happy ending, if you read all my stories, each and every single one ends happily lol, I just love romance, what can I say? Plot twist? In my writing? Hehe...smart girl, but not yet! :) ****FangedCutie****- Yeah, Amanda totally needs the good karma, poor girl! :) ****Logan's Honey Pie****- Didn't see what coming? And yeah hopefully all will work out in the end like it's supposed to :) ****DeniseDEMD****- now THAT would be a plot twist that even I didn't think of! Oh gosh you have great ideas, see I told you! But man I wish I would've thought of that *kicks self in the ass* hehe, glad you're enjoying :)**

**Saturday Evening**

"Dude", James claps his hands together and throws his head back as he cracks up. "Tell me that seriously didn't happen."

"It did", I sigh and rest my chin in my palm as I slouch over the arm of his couch.

"So you bring a chick flowers on a blind date and she's allergic to them? Half of her face swells up and you still talk her into going inside the restaurant anyway?"

"Yeah", I state dryly and nod my head. I guess that's just the kind of guy I am. When I met her outside the restaurant, Olivia looked really cute standing there, but within seconds of me handing her the bouquet of mixed flowers, one side of her face swelled up and she looked like one of those people who had a stroke and only one side of their mouth works. They went in the trash right away which kinda bummed me out because I spent thirty five dollars on that particular bouquet because the man at the flower shop told me they were exotic and would definitely impress any woman. Needless to say, I felt really bad and it would probably eat me up all night if I ditched her, so I told her it doesn't look nearly as bad as she thinks it does, and decided to go through with the date. Like I said, she was pretty...before the mishap.

Tears start trickling out of my friend's eyes as he starts a whole new giggle fit, with his face all red. "Fuck you, Diamond!", I retort. I mean, my luck is just that crappy when it comes to girls.

"Well the date couldn't be bombed just from that. What happened after that?", Kendall asks and then kicks his feet up on the coffee table. Him, James, and Carlos are having a guy's night playing games and stuff, and I decided to join them after my botched date ended early.

"Well after I let the door shut on her skirt and it ripped halfway up her thigh, things were going really well for a few minutes until I told her a joke that made her spit her soda out all over me. Yeah, people saw and were laughing."

"That's not a big deal", Carlos sits up and waves his hand.

"Well she did have nice legs", I admit. "But it was my favorite white dress shirt...and she laughs really loud and obnoxious like a donkey. Man, I swear half the people in the establishment stared when she did that, and shot me sympathetic looks."

"That's not so bad, Loges. What matters is her personality, not what other people think."

"I know", I run a hand through my hair, "but it sucks when a hot girl has bad table manners. Who wants to eat sitting across from someone that chews with their mouth open and makes all of those smacking noise with their lips?" I shudder at the memory. Okay so I'm not the world's most perfect gentleman, nor am I a Saint by any means, but that was just a deal breaker; and in my defense I tried to finish the date.

"Hey it could always be worse", Carlos pipes in.

"How?", I snap at him.

"You could always get one of those pyscho fangirls who screams in your face everytime their mouth opens, or they start crying and hyperventilating." Kendall shakes his head back and forth, and I put a finger in my ear and wiggle it. Yeah, I'm surprised any of us guys can still hear after going through that very scenario many times.

"Bro, didn't you hear that Bieber went on a date and the girl tried to roofie him? Consider yourself lucky Logie-Bear", James points his head at me. This makes me shudder...ugh I can just imagine waking up chained to a bed and being butt naked while some insane chick glares at me evilly and tries to rape me over and over again until she gets pregnant and wrenches me for every bit of child support she can get until the baby turns eighteen. Yeah, being famous isn't always all it's cracked up to be.

I can't help it, i'm just really bummed because I was really excited about the date and for once the demise of it wasn't my fault. "I guess I just had enough when our food arrived and her mouth fell open while I was cutting my steak. She asked if I was really going to eat that. Of course I was, I'm a dude, I love beef. Then she went on this whole tirade of how horrible it is to kill animals. Olivia said that they have feelings and emotions, too and that by going vegetarian I could save about ninety animals a year. Then she burst into tears telling me this off the wall story about how animals are treated bad and slaughtered, and the pathetic living conditions they live in because the farmers don't care. She also said that animals are intelligent and tried to tell me that I might as well go suck on my own mom's boob since I drink cow's milk. She totally ruined my appetite and I snuck my phone under the table to text Carlos to call and tell me I needed to leave. And that ended the date."

"That blows", James shakes his head.

"Right. Anyway Kendall, where did you find this girl from? You told me she's an acquaintance of Valentine's", I turn towards the blonde, putting a target on his back.

"Well umm", he removes his feet from the coffeetable and puts them on the floor. "I might have lied about that. I found her on one of those dating sites on the internet and hooked you up."

"What?!", I exclaim, exasperated. "Why would you lie to me like that Kendall? A dating site? Oh my God, that's for the really desperate people!" Maybe I'm a step away from remembering what sex is like, but I'm not desperate!

"Dude, chill", James holds his hands out straight in front of him. "We all kinda knew what was going on but we did it with the best of intentions. You haven't had a date in like two months and you always act depressed around us and our girls, and we just wanted to help you out."

"UGH!", I stand up and stamp my foot on the floor, even if it is a childish thing to do. Instead of helping, this shit date put me off further from women. Not saying I'm interested in men, but it was just a bad experience and makes me wonder if I'll ever find the right girl. Like I said before, I don't want sympathy from anyone, I just want a woman who loves me for me and someone to chill with. What my friends did is just embarrassing and makes me feel two inches tall, and my temper rises even further. "I am so out of here. You guys suck".

I grab my keys and head out to my car, ignoring the way they call after me. This surely isn't how I planned to spend my evening. I slam my door closed in frustration and tear out of the driveway, needing a long drive with the windows down and music blaring to calm me down.

...

Close to an hour later I find myself strolling through the doors of Mugshots, looking for a certain brunette with nerd glasses. A sea of people are swarming the dancefloor, and I squish my way through hundreds of sweaty bodies, making my way to the bar. When I get there, I'm disappointed not to find her working the bar, but instead a short blonde. "Hey cutie", she takes note of me scanning the place. "Can I get you anything?"

"Budweiser in a bottle please, and I was wondering if the other girl is here tonight?"

"What girl?", she asks with a confused look on her face and leans over the bar, exposing what looks like more than half of her cleavage from her v-neck cut-up work shirt.

"Brunette, an inch or so taller than you...", I let my voice trail off, realizing that's all I know about the woman I've been pouring my heart out to for the past two and a half weeks.

"You'll have to be more specific than that", she giggles and twirls the end of her hair around her finger. "That describes seventy five percent of our employees."

"Nevermind", I shake my head and resist the urge to roll my eyes at her lack of intelligence. It sucks for her because in ten years when her boobs are sagging to her knees, she's not gonna have any education or skills for a real job.

"You still want the beer sweetie?", she asks.

"Yeah, sure", I answer, feeling disappointed. While waiting, I pull my wallet out and take out a five dollar bill. I hand it to blondie when she gives me the brown bottle and take a long drink. Damn it's been one hell of a night and I need someone to make me smile. "Keep the change", I tell her and see a smile spread over her face as she slips the money into her pocket.

"Hey you look kinda familiar", she tilts her head to the side and looks at me intently.

"I have no idea why", I state and get up. I feel restless for some reason and move away, leaning against the wall to watch all the ado going on around me while I stand here alone drinking my beer.

A few minutes pass when something catches my eye. About ten feet away a tall man keeps making moves on someone in a black shirt, and when she turns around trying to get away from him, I notice a tray in her hand and she's wearing a black t-shirt like the other people who work here donning the place's name and logo. She gets a couple of steps away, and even though she's not wearing glasses, her hair is up in it's signature ponytail...it's MY bartender. She looks pretty uncomfortable and I'm compelled to the gentleman-ly thing. I make my over to her quickly and slip an arm around her slender waist before placing a chaste kiss on her lips.

"There you are baby. Sorry I'm late", I say to the confused girl.

It takes only a matter of seconds for her to catch on and she turns to the guy who was trying to pick her up. "Told you I have a boyfriend", she smirks before walking away. I keep my arm around her until we're close to the bar and she pulls away from me.

"Thanks", she sighs and sets the tray down on the counter. "I really appreciate that."

"No worries, it was my pleasure actually."

"Your next beer is on the house. Sorry I can't chat tonight, it's the weekend and as you can see, we're quite busy", she continues past me and goes behind the bar.

"It's okay", I tell her, despite the disappointment that creeps into my body. I sit for a while, hoping to catch her attention and get at least five minutes with her, but it doesn't happen and two beers later I decide to call it a night, without getting my session with her. Is it bad that in a way I consider her a shrink?


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I know it's late and there are no shout outs, but there was a birthday in my family today and we took some time to celebrate, therefore my writing time was cut short. I did however bust my ass like crazy to get this out, so please don't be upset and if this sucks, I'm sorry. I try to make daily updates because I know a lot of people look forward to them. Thanks :)**

**ONE MONTH LATER**

**Amanda's POV**

"So how was your night?", Irina asks as I slide into the booth at Denney's.

"My feet are killing me and I'm a step away from exhaustion, but nothing horrible went down at the bar tonight so I'm trying not to complain", is my response as I pick up the menu and start looking it over. Since Logan's weekly visits to Mugshots, I've started chatting to his friends' women and found that they are all nice. They'd all been at the bar tonight minus Logan, and us ladies decided to meet up afterwards for an early morning meal. Well, if one thirty in the morning is considered early morning.

"Girl, I don't know how you do it", Kate shakes her head back and forth, then takes a sip of her orange juice.

"Me either, but hopefully it'll all be over soon", my eyes don't leave the menu and I'm surprised I can still talk with the way my mouth is practically foaming at all the pictures of food.

"What's that supposed to mean?", Valentine questions.

"Well, my boss somehow snagged me a big job that'll pay a hefty fee, and that combined with what I saved from the Fall Out Boy photoshoot should be enough for me to find a decent building to rent and get my business started".

"Nice. What'll you be doing?", Kate asks next.

"I'm not sure. Greg didn't get to tell me because he had another call but I'm sure it's either for a wedding and or a sweet sixteen party, cause you know, those are the ones that pay the best", I close the menu and smile when I see the waitress approaching us. "But I can deal with snotty rich people for a while to make some money", I add. I let everyone order first because I'm torn between two different dishes, but when it's my turn I figure what the hell.

"I'll have a grandslam and a double bacon cheddar burger with french fries. Oh and a chocolate milk shake please", I chuckle to myself at seeing the waitress's eyes widen at my order. "I'm two seconds away from dying of starvation", I tell her.

"Well I'll get the order in and see if I can get out to ya quickly", Gretchen, as her name tag reads, sticks the pen behind her ear and saunters off behind the counter. I glance around, noticing that of course the restaurant is packed at this time on a Saturday night. Sheesh, drunk people sure do like to eat.

"How the hell do you eat so much?", Valentine gawks at me.

I pull a shoulder up to my chin. "I don't know, I just like food. Plus, I worked hard tonight and even skipped my break. Walking back and forth all night between sweaty people works up an appetite I guess".

Irina starts laughing. "You are awesome. And lucky, too. That would take me two days to burn off in the gym".

"Psssh", I wave my hand at her. I hate how girls are always downing themselves, unless it's me. Cause it's perfectly okay for me to. "You're a sexy bitch", I tell her. "And don't think I didn't Carlos's hands creeping up your skirt down the hallway by the bathrooms", I wink at her. I don't know why, but messing with Irina is a lot of fun.

"Yeah well, you know...", she trails off and her cheeks redden as she sips her pepsi.

"So have you found a boyfriend yet?", this comes from Kate.

"Nope", I say proudly and perk up seeing Gretchen heading our way with my milkshake. Ahh life is good right? She sets it in front of me and I dip my spoon in, taking a large bite of the creamy cold stuff. "I'm not really looking anyway", I finish my sentence once my mouth is empty.

"I think you and Logan would make a cute couple", Valentine suggests and looks down at her phone.

"Yeah right", I answer so quickly that I almost send some of the milkshake out of my nose.

Of course three sets of eyes are staring me down now and my back sure is getting warm quickly. "What?!", I exclaim and cross my fingers, hoping these bitches can't see through me.

"You so want him", Irina narrows her eyes at me and pushes her lips up to the side, almost daring me to argue.

"I-", I let my shoulders drop and can't lie, but instead I lower my tone. "I do like him", I say rather defeatedly and start playing with my phone. It's not that I'm lying or I'm ashamed to be crushing on the dimpled brunette, but I'm pretty much non-existent to him unless he needs a psychiatrist.

"Duh, you always ask about him", Valentine states matter of factly. "Just like we weren't at Mugshots for five minutes yet and you asked where he was. Mircaculously you were too busy to utter more than two other words to us for the rest of the night", she speaks smugly. Okay, so this is true. I was just concerned...and missing that gorgeous face, but can you blame me? And I was kinda bummed when I was informed that he went to a barbecue. Hey, don't judge me; I don't have a lot to look forward to in my boring life.

"So why don't you make a move?", Kate asks.

I knew this would be happening. Why else would they have invited me out with them? "Because Logan doesn't like me...like that", I say honestly. "I'm just a chick who works in a bar and gives him good advice. I'm like a free shrink. Literally millions of other women are chasing after him, so what would he want with me?"

"Oh shut up, Amanda. You are really pretty", Valentine smacks my arm.

"And funny, too", Kate decides to add her own two cents.

"I think he likes you", Irina's smug smile fills my vision.

No, she is so wrong, but I find myself asking the inevitable question anyway because there does happen to be one ounce of hope somewhere deep down inside of me. "Really?"

"Yeah", she shakes her head and throws her long hair back over her shoulders. "I think he's just too shy to talk to you or ask you out."

I laugh so hard that I actually snort, which just makes me giggle harder until a couple of tears are running down my cheeks. I wipe them away with the napkin. "You guys are crazy. Anyway, has anyone seen previews for that new movie playing Snitch? The Rock looks fucking hawt and he could be mah daddy anyday!", I lean my head on the back of the seat dramatically.

"Yeah yeah, Dwayne Johnson is good looking, but he ain't Logan Mitchell", Kate taunts.

"Hey you look really different in that shirt", Valentine tells me, pushing the subject to something else, thankfully.

I look down at the purple v-neck I'm wearing and tug at the hem. "Yeah, I kinda got a beer spilled all over me from a crazy drunk guy so I changed when I got into my car. I've learned to keep extra clothes in there, cause you never know what to expect working in a bar."

"Where's your glasses?", Irina asks.

"Oh, I left 'em in the car. No biggie. I can see to eat just fine and if not my nose works really well around food", I joke.

Irina pays no mind to my phrase and just leans closer to me, studying my face. "I like how your make-up looks totally natural", she comments. Is this a compliment?

"Umm, thanks", I respond and start to feel uncomfortable like I'm under scrutiny for something.

"We've never seen you with your hair down. Take out your hair tie for a minute", Kate suggests.

"O-kay", is my reply, but she doesn't wait for me to take it out, she reaches over and slides the thick band to the ends, freeing my locks. I shake my head a bit and the next thing I know, she's arranging my hair around my shoulders and six eyes are on me once again.

"Wow, you look so different", says Valentine.

"Yeah", Kate offers and I watch her and Irina exchange a weird look.

I'm about to call them out on it when the waitress comes with our food, and I start eating. To my dismay, I only get to annihilate half of my burger and fries smothered in ketchup when my phone goes off in my purse, alerting me of a new text. I wipe my hands and take it out quickly. "Shit", I mutter after reading it. It's from Aubrey and says, **Rly need a ride. Waaaay 2 drunk 2 drive...pick me up plz?**

** Where r u?**, I type out and push send before going back to my food.

A few minutes later I hear the ping. **Le Deux...hurry plz, they're closed & I rly gotta pee**

I scoff and send back a quick message, **B there soon, am at Denney's ** Once again I drop the electronic device into my purse and zip it back up, and tell the girls I need to leave.

"But you haven't even eaten your omelette", Valentine points to my grandslam with the biscuit next to it.

"She can wait a few minutes", Irina speaks again, rolling her eyes. "You worked a long night and are trying to enjoy food with some friends".

"Damn right, she can either pee her pants or find a bush to hide behind", I mutter and shrug my shoulders, then shovel a forkful of the eggs into my mouth. Hey if I'm gonna pay for it, I'm sure as hell gonna eat it. Several minutes later my phone starts ringing but I completely ignore it. "If that bitch don't stop", I say and take a bite of the biscuit after spreading butter on it. I know it's my sister but food is the apple of my eye at this time.

Within minutes, both of my plates are polished off and the girls are throwing excuse after excuse out to me to get me to stay, but I know I need to go pick up Aubrey before she tries to drive herself. I'll consider it my civic duty to society, we all have a secret wish to be a superhero.

"Bye ladies", I drop fifteen bucks onto the table and then get up, and head for the exit. I'm walking out the second set of doors when I just happen to run into Logan, James, Kendall, and Carlos. "Hey guys", I call out but don't stop because I'm in a rush. Logan walks right on by like he doesn't even know me, but I manage to steal a brief moment for a second glance at Logan dressed in a plaid pair of shorts and a plain tee with flip-flops. Those chocolate orbs are staring back at me as the door closes behind me and I enter the parking lot.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N And I'm back :) This is blah though, so don't get all excited. Thanks for being so patient and all, you guys are the best. Especially you reviewers, but also you silent readers who follow/favorite me, you make my day as well and I want to thank you all! SHOUT OUTS ****SuperSillyStories****- Hehe umm Idk if you really eat like that, it was just for story purposes :) Yup Logan kinda noticed ya *squeal* Ahahah and yay I'm glad I chose the color purple :) ****GlambertLovesBTR****- Well thank you, and it is quite possible that those ladies had something up their sleeves ;) How do I update so fast? I try to keep in mind what I want to happen next when I end each chapter and literally almost every spare moment I get is spent mentally outlining the next chapters, plus I kinda MAKE myself sit down to write hehe :) ****DeniseDEMD****- Glad you like it, haha I agree, Logan needs to make a damn move ALREADY! :) ****Logan's Honey Pie****- Ha, nope he didn't. Just stay tuned, things will start happening :) ****Stephanie . E . M****- those cheeky, sneaky, girls are totally scheming! Good eye ;) ****Emy . Elle****- wow I am a good guesser huh? Hehe your review is so entertaining, you dirty bitch! No I'm totally kidding, well yano, but good eye on the 'impromptu makeover' :) ****kachilee07****- Yeah Amanda's so busy she can just inhale food without getting fat! haha Yeah Logan needs to open his eyes...and fast! I just wanna say thanks for all your support on my stories and please give yourself more on yours...it is amazing, I mean that! Look at the reviews you have flying in! I'm so happy for you :) ****ValentineZombie****- Me thinks you is smart girl hehe. Haha, Logan does need to open his eyes, I will totally keep an open mind about you having to knock some sense into him ;) ****FangedCutie****- Must be nice to be able to eat like that right? Haha and yeah, did her sister really need a right tonight of all nights? *smh* Dman sisters, and yeah Logan needs to give that girl some attention! :)**

**Logan's POV**

"Dude are you coming or what?", James grips my shoulder as I watch the girl walk to a car and get in.

"Whoa, you know that chick? Who is she?", I ask my buddy. I mean, she did happen to say 'Hey guys', as she pranced out the doors. But why haven't I seen her before? For some reason she got my heart pumping a little faster with that long brunette hair and those incredible eyes. Can I just mention that perfect hourglass figure stuffed so nicely into a nice pair of jeans and fitted top? Not overdone or high maintenance, just my style.

My question earns me an eyebrow raise from James, and then he shakes his head and makes his way to the booth, leaving me to follow. Of course Kate, Irina, and Valentine are already here, and now they're cuddled up to their men while I sit off like a third wheel at the end of the booth. "Hey", I greet them. "Why were you guys so adamant about bringing me here?", I blurt out; it just doesn't make sense. I don't need to be present for them to have their lovefest.

"Guys, listen to this", James takes his arm from around Kate's shoulders and sits up, placing his hands on top of the table. "Logan asked who the girl is that just walked out."

Kendall scoffs while Carlos sneers, and for some reason the girls all look at me with their mouths gaped open. "Umm, that was Amanda", Irina informs me.

I roll the name around inside my head but come up with nothing. "Amanda huh? Well who is she? Is she somebody's cousin visiting from out of town or something?", I feel myself getting excited. Ahhh, this is why they were trying so hard to get me to come to Denney's. They're trying to hook a brotha up; I dig.

"You don't know who she is?", Kate asks, with a puzzled look on her face.

"No", I answer honestly. "Should I? I mean, I think I would definitely remember someone that hot if I had met them before."

Valentine rolls her eyes before slapping her hand on the table. "You've been talking to her for almost the past two months now", her tone says 'duh', but I'm still lost in the dark here.

"No clue", I throw my hands up in front of me, getting frustrated. I don't understand what the big deal is, can't someone just give me a straight answer here?

A slap to the back of my head from Carlos has me turning towards him. "The fuck is your problem?"

"My problem is that girl, Amanda", he points over to the doors where we saw her at, "Is the bartender from Mugshots that you've been spilling your guts to every month."

"She's totally into you, you know", Irina narrows her eyes at me and leans closer.

"But you act like she doesn't exist. She's just your personal psychiatrist", Valentine says matter of factly.

"No way", the gears in my head start turning and I cross my arms, and lean against the back of the seat. "That's really her? Can't be. She doesn't have nerd glasses", I shrug.

"Maybe she left them in the car", Irina comments and all three of my buds are looking at me, nodding.

Oh shit, it really must be her then. "Okay then. So what's the big deal?"

"Ugh", Kate exclaims. "I guess your head's been shoved too far up your own ass to notice that the girl who's been giving you advice for weeks now is crushing on you. We were trying to get the two of you together, you know, outside of the bar."

"But she had to leave unexpectedly", Valentine shoots a not so nice look at Kendall. "And if you guys were here on time, then you would have had the chance to talk to her."

"Not my fault", Kendall throws his hands up defensively. "When we went in to get Logan, James just had to go fix his hair in the bathroom."

"Hey, I can't help it if my hair was messy from dancing. We know that is totally not allowed", the pitch in James's voice is high, as if he's arguing with his life on the line.

"Yeah, but you don't have to count your freakin' hairs okay? It's a waste of time and just...really pathetic", Carlos takes a bite of Irina's burger.

"Well that douche at the bar said my hair looks like it's thinning and I got all paranoid", Mr. Diamond pouts, touching his brunette tresses. "Besides, that's not why we're arguing. I'm not the bad guy, Logan is!"

"What did I do?", I shriek.

"We conned Amanda into coming here tonight to get her to leak some info. She's got a crush on you, Logan", I'm told from Valentine.

"You guys keep saying that, but how does that make me bad?" I really don't understand women's theories sometimes.

Kate gives her two cents. "Because you're lonely and need a woman, but you either have bad luck or you're too busy to find one. This one has been right in front of your face for seven weeks and you haven't made one single move on her. She was right in feeling like she's invisible to you. The bad thing is, she knows who you are. Amanda is a Rusher, she's a fan of your band and she didn't one time ask for your autograph or mention it to you did she? She's not impressed by your money or fame, she likes your personality."

Irina jumps in before I can respond. "She could've taken advantage of you that night she drove you home, but she didn't. All she did was make sure you got inside your house safely and then she drove off. She could have come inside and stole some of your stuff to sell on e-bay or raped you in your sleep. And then it took her an hour to get back home that night, you know."

I feel like I'm being attacked here, and I'm beginning to get a little angry. I didn't ask for the ride, she offered. "Well I didn't know, and it's not my fault she gives good advice! But I never said she's invisible."

"Right", Kendall's hand comes down onto my back not so gently. "That's why you never took the time to ask her her name right?"

Does he have to put it that way? I have poured my heart out to this woman and all she did is give me kind words and a few free drinks. Kendall is right, I never once asked her anything about herself; how selfish. "I'm a dick", I let my head fall to my chest.

"But what makes it worse is that you didn't see her for her when she was at the bar all those times. She comes here dressed in a different shirt, no glasses and hair down, and you take immediate notice. No wonder you have trouble with women", Kate throws at me. I have to give her credit for being blunt and honest.

"Well look", Irina raises her voice over everyone, shushing us all. "We didn't come here to berate Logan or tell him he sucks", she shoves her lips out at me, "but this is more like an intervention. Amanda needs a man, although she won't admit it. And she's a really cool girl, also I suspect she's halfway in love with this loser", she jabs her thumb in my direction. "And Logan needs a woman, point blank. So what are we gonna do about this? Do you even like her Logan?"

"I don't know", I sigh and run my hands through my hair. It seems like everything got twisted and escalated quickly. "I never really thought about it."

"Okay", Kate folds her hands on top of the table. "Can you name three things that you like about her?"

"Sure", I find my lips curling up at the edges. "She's funny, she's caring, and she always maintains a positive attitude. You can't go wrong with that". It surprises me when these words just fly out of my mouth without me having to even think about it. I can even think of a few more traits about my favorite bartender that I like, and I find my heart swelling with a warm feeling when I think about her, about Amanda.

Twelve eyes are all staring me down, with a smile on each person's face. "Well lookie here, I think someone just might have a crush back", James nudges Kendall.

"Maybe I do", I admit. "But I've been an ass all this time." The girls all squeal and throw their hands up to eachother for high fives. "What should I do? And are you sure she even likes me?"

"She totally has the hots for you", Kate pats my arm.

"Well what am I supposed to do?", I ask, feeling myself getting nervous at the whole prospect. I always blow it with girls but I can't afford to lose Amanda before I even get to take her out.

"Ask her out, DUH!", James smacks the back of my head next, making me narrow my eyes at him.

"Damn can you guys just lay off of me for a few? I don't need brain damage when I'm trying to ask Amanda out".

"Well, what do you know about her?", all three ladies lean in close to me, and Irina asks the question.

I pull a shoulder up to my chin. "I know her name's Amanda", I state proudly.

Kate shakes her head and mutters, "Dumbass".

"At least I'm being honest. Just help me out since this was all your idea anyway."

"It's not like we've actually gotten to talk to her much either", Valentine puts her arms over her chest and nibbles on her bottom lip. "Maybe you could just ask her if she wants to see a movie with you sometime. Keep it casual."

"That'll work", Irina pipes up. "But just make sure it's a good one and that you don't get all nervous and dump popcorn on her at the theater."

"How do I know what's good?", I ask, stupified.

"Just let her choose the movie", Valentine suggests. "And you know, maybe bring her a flower or something when you pick her up so that she gets the hint that this isn't just a friendly thing."

"Good idea", Kate tells her and then turns back to me. "Amanda is pretty much gonna shit her pants when you ask her. I'm willing to bet she'll look around, making sure you're actually talking to her."

"Pssh, that's stupid. She's a pretty attractive girl, I'm surprised no one's snatched her up yet", I shake my head.

"We don't know much about her past with men, all we know is that she says she's too busy working this second job because she's a photographer and is saving up to buy some property to open her own studio. But something tells me that things run a little deeper than that", Irina takes it upon herself to let me know this.

"Wow, she's a photographer?", I question. "Interesting. But way to put the pressure on me guys. You make it sound like I'm asking her to marry me or something".

"Well not to be mean or anything", Valentine shoots her eyebrows up at me. "But your track record isn't fabulous. And we really like Amanda."

"I'll do my best. Thanks for this", I tell them earnestly.

"We just want you to be happy because we feel bad that you're always alone and sulking", Carlos tells me.

"Yeah dude, when's the last time you got laid?", James nudges me.

"That is not even important", I scoff.

"Well when you're a famous popstar and not getting into the ladies' panties, something is wrong", Kendall blurts out, making Valentine smack his arm.

"Okay fine, I'm a loser and suck ass when it comes to girls. But I'll try asking Amanda out, and you guys better not be fucking with me", I warn as I slide out of the booth. I need some time alone with my thoughts to process all of this. "Night guys", I call out and exit Denney's.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Not gonna lie, this chapter is boring but you have my solemn promise that the next one will pick up. I know I said that before, but for some reason I feel like the story is dragging ass...I don't know what's going on lol. But thank you to those of you holding on, your support means a lot as well as your reviews! SHOUT OUTS ****SprinklzAndPixieDust****- Hehe, well yeah it doesn't make Logan a bad person, he just wasn't thinking properly but now he has a nudge in the right direction! :) ****SuperSillyStories****- Ha, girl please, we all have that tendency to pig out, although some of us aren't quick to admit it. I know right, Logan didn't even know your name *smh* Ha, well yeah let's hope for sure that Logan does know how to spell his own name whether he gets around to asking you out or not :) ****Logan's Honey Pie****- Yeah Logan just hasn't been thinking about poor Amanda at all has he? Ahh well now he is so let's see what happens :) ****ValentineZombie****- Yeah Logan's just been lacking serious common sense lately hehe. But yeah now it's been addressed, so let's see if he asks her out...and what she says. Also, yup he didn't recognize her walking out of Denney's *smh* :) ****FangedCutie****- Yup, Woo-Hoo for friends, they are awesome right? I just can't believe it took him so long to think about Amanda as something other than his shrink lol :) ****kachilee07****- Yup, Logan is dumb...but maybe now that the problem was pointed out to him, he'll be able to make a move *crosses fingers* Ha, aww I'm glad you like my stories, but seriously they don't compare anything to yours, AND as for positive thoughts about your own story, I think you should let the reviews speak for themselves ;) ****DeniseDEMD****- Well thanks...yup that pep talk was definitely needed, now maybe Logan will do something about it :) ****Emy . Elle****- Hey insanity is normal okay? Especially around my house...I mean who likes boring people? They're plain and no fun *gags* Ahhh Carlos! *smacks him in back of head for biting your food* Not cool, man! Tee hee, Awww thank you for your compliments, I'm glad you're enjoying the story, I feel like I'm all over the place with it lol :)**

"You're kidding!", I exclaim once I can get my tongue working again. "I'm doing a photo shoot for Big Time Rush today?!"

"Yes, that is correct", Greg nods once at me and folds his hands on his desk. "I'll be coming along with you to supervise of course, but I've seen how your work has evolved lately and I must say I'm impressed, you're talented."

"Umm, thanks", I bite back a squeal at the compliment coming from my boss. I love photography but I don't think my work is anything special. Well yano, maybe because they say that you are your own worst critic. All I know is that I'd film just about anybody for the big wad of money I'll be getting today. And hey, hanging out with these guys will no doubt be fun, AND I'll even get to see Logan. I feel my lips curl up at the edges.

"No problem, Amanda", the black haired man runs his hand over his thick pornstar moustache and stands up, grabbing his jacket from off the back of his chair. "The site where we're be is about a twenty minute drive, I think it's time for us to hit the road."

"Yeah, sure", I chew my lip nervously and glance down at my clothes, grateful that I didn't completely bomb out in wardrobe choice today. I'm decked out in a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, my black converse, my black Batman shirt, and a yellow scarf around my neck that matches the logo and serves to add some color to my outfit. I do however find myself fidgeting with my new sideswept bangs that Aubrey talked me into getting. She suggested I go for a whole new haircut, but I only allowed a two inch trim of my long strands and for the beautician to give me bangs; I can't help it if I'm attached to my hair. I've never been big on bangs, but you know, they are coming back and all, and I figure if I don't like them I can always pin them back, but I kinda like them so far. I pulled my hair into a ponytail and added a simple pair of black earrings, and of course my nerd glasses are perched upon my nose; I swear they're like an actual part of me, I feel naked without them.

I snag my black and white baseball jacket off the hook by the door and follow my boss out to his car. "We'll take mine, since it's bigger and I have a lot of equimpment packed in the back", he tells me and unlocks the doors.

"No problem", I open the back door of the Acadia and set my camera bag down, then hop into the front seat. As I'm buckling up my seatbelt, I look over to Greg and ask, "Where are we going?"

"The William Mulholland Memorial Fountain in Griffith Park", he responds as he starts the engine. "You ever been there?"

"Many times", I reply honestly. "That's a great place to take pictures", I add.

"I've done a few there myself", Greg smirks and leaves the parking lot of A Moment In Time. I smile and relax into the back of the seat for the drive; working with Greg is pretty laid-back and I'm trying to calm my nerves. I mean, I know I'm good at my job but it's gonna be hard to concentrate with that beautiful bastard Logan hanging around.

We arrive in about half an hour and it takes several trips for the both of us to unload and get set up. I'm pretty excited because it's an easy seventy five degrees and sunny, so I leave my jacket behind in the car and stroll to the fountain for the last time with my bag slung over my shoulder. When I make it back, Greg is talking to Kendall, James, and Carlos; and my heart drops a bit when I don't see Logan.

"Hey guys", I greet them when I get close enough.

"Amanda!", Carlos shrieks and runs over, encompassing me in a big hug. He spins me around and then sets me down, making me blush.

I turn to face my boss, who's got an amused look on his face. "I kinda know them...from the bar I work at", I give him an explanation.

"Okay", he raises his eyebrows and waves his hands at me. "Do your thing", I watch as he unfolds a lawn chair and sets it up before plopping his chunky ass in it.

Getting into professional mode, I put my hands on my hips and spin around the three quarters of Big Time Rush. "You guys ready for this? Now don't make me look stupid in front of my boss please", I hold my hands together in a prayer stance. "I have a humongous check riding on this and I just might be able to quit my second job if all goes well today."

"We got ya, babe. Don't worry", Kendall winks and James pats me on the shoulder, putting me at ease.

"Okay well", I sigh and take survey of our surroundings. The large circular fountain will provide a wonderful backdrop. Next, I check out the guys' apparel; they're all donning a pair of skinny jeans with plain white v-necks and either Vans or converse. Casual; I dig. The jobs I hate the most are the ones where people's faces are caked with make-up and they're wearing uncomfortable clothes. All they do is tug at their clothes and complain, wondering when the shoot's gonna be done, but I have faith in these three guys. Good, this will be relatively easy. I pick up the pile of stapled papers and browse through it, taking note that there needs to be both group shots and individual shots. There's one last question I have to ask before we get started, though. "Where's Logan?"

"Umm...", is James's answer.

"Your guess is as good as ours", one side of Kendall's mouth turns up like 'uh-oh'.

"My guess is that he didn't set his alarm or that he slept right through it...and he's probably still in bed if my guess is right", Carlos slips his hands inside his pockets.

"Great", I pinch the bridge of my nose. "I really need him here. Is there any way you guys can help?"

In perfect sync, all three of the males take their phones out and start typing, and then at the same time they all look up at me and say "Done".

"Well, do you think someone could call him and try again? We'll go ahead and start with the individual shots while we wait", I call to no one in particular.

"I'll do it", Kendall dials a number and holds his cell up to his ear while I take James by the arm and prop him up on the outside ledge of the fountain.

"Give me what you got, sexy", I joke as I back away, letting him strike some natural poses. James's shoot doesn't take very long considering he's the most serious out of all of them. He seems to have done this before, and he lets on that he did a bit of professional modelling for 'Cuda products before joining the band.

Next up is Kendall, who let me just say looks spectacular dressed so plainly, and has the most enchanting green eyes I've ever seen. He's got this way about him that makes it seem as if you are the only two people in the world and I can understand why Valentine is so smitten with him.

Carlos's shoot gives me lots of giggles, because he's just a silly guy, but I don't mind because it makes the work easier, and it helps to keep my mind off Logan's impending arrival. As it is, I find myself constantly glancing around for that crooked smile and those big brown eyes. I don't know why my tummy is filled with butterflies at the prospect, but it just is. Once I'm finished and there's still no Mr. Mitchell to speak of, I tell the guys they can take a break while I walk over to Greg and kneel into the grass next to him.

"One of the guys hasn't showed up yet", I tell him, hoping he doesn't get riled up. I've seen him in a fit once or twice, and it's not a pretty sight. "But I wanted to show you what I've got so far."

Greg gives me an easy smile and nods his head. I show him all the takes I've done, and then show him my favorite of each one of the guys and he agrees that I've done a good job. Shaking my head while watching the three men fling water at eachother from the fountain, I hang the camera securely back around my neck and stand up, dusting the knees off of my jeans when my boss stops me by calling my name.

"Yeah?"

He peers down at the watch on his left wrist and gives me a serious look. "We have forty-five minutes to be at the next shoot, which is ten minutes away."

"Okay", I keep my voice calm and shoot him a way more assured than I feel smile, even though I'm dying inside. "Let me go see what I can find out". I have a simple solution for the wet splotches all over their shirts, we can do the group photo shirtless.

"Guys", I call to Kendall, Carlos, and James when I reach them. "I have to leave in half an hour for another job, and if Logan doesn't show, I don't get paid". I try not to sound like a bitch, but I'm really counting on this big check. I'm tired of not having time for a personal life and working myself to death. I'm young, I should be enjoying myself.

"Ummm", I observe as they all take their phones out and Kendall jumps up and down excitedly.

"I got a text! He slept late and he's on his way", the dimpled blonde jumps up and down excitedly.

I let out a sigh of relief and turn to give Greg a thumbs up. He smiles at me and I check the time on my phone before asking them through clenched teeth, "Do you think he'll be here within twenty seven minutes?"

"I don't know", James's eyes won't meet mine as he utters these words.

Gosh, I really don't need this right now. I take a deep breath in until my lungs are at full capacity and let it out slowly. I don't want to freak out or panic in front of them, but I still have to take pictures of Logan individually as well as a group shot; and the group shots are somewhat complex because it's hard to get four people looking at you the proper way at the same time. And sadly, I'm looking forward to eye-raping a shirtless Logan while snapping his pics.

"Calm down", Carlos drapes an arm over my shoulders. "He'll be here in time".

The look Kendall and James exchange does absolutely nothing to reassure me, and I feel my gut twisting inside my stomach.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N And here we are with another chapter, hope you guys like this one :) Thanks for all the reviewers, those of you kind enough to leave them are the best! SHOUT OUTS ****Emy . Elle****- Ha, well thanks I shall shut up and just write from now on ;) Can't believe I told you that and can't remember lol, my age is showing but shhhh *holds finger to mouth* Haha Yeah I kinda went on about Kendall, but he owns my heart I simply couldn't help myself :P I totally agree with your anger towards Logan, he better hope he makes it there in time! :) ****SuperSillyStories****- Wow, I'm glad you get excited about an update lol. Nice that you got the game, I know my husband has a Batman game for his PS3, but I don't think it's the new one, if there is a new one, hell i just don't know lol but yeah...Yay for you! I'm a COD on Xbox kinda gal myself ;) Yes, I agree, Logie is a little freakin' jerk off and he better make it there on time, I'd hate to see you punish him...well if it's a good punishment down in the basement, or the bedroom tee hee :) ****FangedCutie****- Yes, yes he better! If not Amanda will make mincemeat out of him! Hehe I have no clue why I said that or why it popped into my head, but yeah :) ****ValentineZombie****- *slaps Logan in the side of his head* Get your bitch ass up and go to that photoshoot! Heck yeah Amanda's excited to see him, I mean she is going for a shirtless groupshot ;) Kendall is a very wonderful person and Valentine just better be quite smitten with the green eyed beauty or I just might snatch him up for myself tee hee, seriously, Kendizzle is mah fave :) ****DeniseDEMD****- Nope, he's not kidding! Glad you like the chaptera and I took your impatience into consideration, the end is just for you doll ;) Tee hee, just promise you won't murder me ****Logan's Honey Pie****- Well it would be awesome if he did a complete makeover, but that's not what's happening, sorry to spoil it for you. It's simple, and your answer lies in this chapter so go for it mama! :)**

*****OH I might not be able to update the other story today, if I do it won't be until later...just wanted to let you guys know. AND I totally effed up, the story you should read is called You're All I Ever Wanted by ****btrfanfiction1516****...yeah I kinda forgot the numbers at the end last time hehe **

My heart skips a beat when I see a figure walking our way, decked out in a pair of jeans and a plain white v-neck just like the other three bandmates; and I actually have to force myself not to jump and down like some retarded fangirl. No, not because it's Big Time Rush, but because Mr. Mitchell has actually made it here in time and is pretty much saving my ass. He is smiling as if he doesn't have a care in the world and I swear I'd be the happiest girl alive if I could just lick some chocolate out of those dimples; a melted Hershey's bar would be my dream come true.

I force myself to remain calm as he gets closer and I call out, "Hey Logan", when he's close enough to hear.

"Hi Amanda", he greets me right back, totally surprising me by wrapping his arms around my back and pulling me in for a quick hug. Oh gosh, the cologne he's wearing has my hormones raging right now.

"Umm hey", I speak again, a bit shaken up at his simple gesture. To be honest, I didn't even think he knows my name. Come to think of it, I've never told him. Shaking those thoughts from my head because this is my job and all, and my boss just happens to be sitting twenty feet away, I change my mode. "Glad you could make it", I subconsciously tug at the hem of my shirt and then run my fingers through my bangs. "But we're short on time and if you could go sit on the ledge of that fountain", I point towards the gorgeous sight, "It would make my job so much easier and I might be able to get the shoot done in time." I take a glance at my watch. "Seventeen minutes", I utter to anyone who's listening as I watch Logan walk towards the fountain. His strut isn't cocky, yet it's casual; but at the same time seems to say, 'I do what I want".

I chase off after him, and have him sit and just gaze off into the distance. Either Logan's extremely photogenic, or I'm very partial to brunettes with chocolate eyes and dimples because I snap like thirty pictures of him simultaneously in various poses without uttering one single word than the beginning, "Say cheese". I know it was corny, but my brain doesn't seem to function fully now that I'm in his presence, being so...intimate with him. It's like he's putting on a show for me to watch through the lens and I have to remind myself that this is work, and I still have a group shot to do.

"Great job, Logan. Thanks", I find myself saying to him and I tell him to stay put with my finger while turning around and yelling to the others, "Group shot!"

They come running over, shoving at eachother and joking around like mischievious boys do and I actually cringe at what I'm about to ask them. "Guys, you know I'm really short on time, and I hate to have to ask you this, but do you think we do this shirtless...", my cheeks heat up and I drop my gaze to my kicks. "Because your shirts are all wet from goofing off, and there is simply no time for a wardrobe change."

I brazenly lift my eyes to see that James has already peeled his shirt off, while Kendall and Carlos are in the midst of removing theirs, and Logan is staring directly at me, smirking with an eyebrow raised. "If you wanna get me naked all you have to do is ask. No need to be shy, we've known eachother for about two months now."

There's no doubt in my mind that my face is as red as a cherry right now, but I keep the thought of that big check in the back of my mind. "Get naked for me, from the waist up", I retort, not fully thinking before letting the words slip out. Okay so I forgot my filter, but I can't help the way my lips curve up when his eyes widen and his teeth sink into his pillowy bottom lip as his hands reach for the hem of the shirt.

The guys all exchange amused looks, but I just pull my phone out and check the time to bring myself back to reality. "Eight minutes boys", I call out. My breath gets caught up in my throat when I see that Logan has at last joined his other three bandmates in taking off his shirt. His skin is pale, and he's not cut like James or doesn't have Carlos's biceps, but he's my definition of perfection, and to confirm that, he's got my body feeling warm and tingly in some areas. "Okay stand close to eachother and smile pretty pretty for the camera", I instruct them. I take several shots until the sun starts to get brighter and I need to turn this around.

"Umm, how about I just take a pic of you guys standing in the grass. The sun is causing a serious glare", I say.

"No problem", James says and they all run behind me while I turn around.

"The shot was good a few minutes ago boys, but Carlos I need you to relax some, you look like you're about two seconds away from pooping your pants and you're squeezing your ass cheeks extra tight." Of course, four twenty two year old guys laugh at my comment, but I ingore them and continue. "And James, you have fabulous abs", I have to talk to him like a child here; I've learned that praise works for people like him. "But please stop pointing at them. Trust me, all your fans already know. Just...put your arms on Kendall's shoulder or cross your arms, or something."

They guys all slide their thumbs into their front pockets, with their arms crooked out somewhat, showing off their fantabulous bodies and I start snapping away again, trying to keep the drool from seeping out of my mouth. I find that I like their natural expressions best and after one particular picture, I stop to check it out and squeal in delight; it's the perfect shot...well it could be.

"Good?", Carlos asks.

"Let me get just a few more, in case?", I ask.

"That's cool", Kendall replies. I back up some, trying to catch the perfect angle when out of nowhere, Logan comes rushing towards me. It freaks me out and I take a few more steps back when his arms come around me, and I completely freeze up. What the hell is going on?

As if he could read my mind, he gets me steady on my feet and then informs me, "Two more steps and you would have been inside the fountain."

I turn my neck and just as surely as he said it, I see the water in my view.

"Wow", I let go of the camera and just let it hang from my neck. "I really wasn't paying attention. But umm, thanks for preventing me from taking a swim in the middle of the day", I joke, feeling like a complete idiot.

"No worries", he smiles and looks down at the ground. "Just glad I could help you out". His body heat is protruding out to me and my hands are resting on his sides; his naked sides. His skin is warm and soft, and driving me insane.

My heart is threatening to beat out of my chest right now and I swallow the lump in my throat before dropping my hands. "Umm, I think we're good. We're done", trying to advert the subject, I take my cell out once again and look at the time, breathing out a sigh of relief. "I've got four minutes to pack up and then ten to make it to the next place", I avoid looking at him while walking away, and joining the other three.

"Well it's a wrap, guys. Thanks for everything today", I hand Carlos one of our business cards and make my way back to Greg. "All done", I inform my boss who stands up and pats me on the back. "You did good today, Amanda. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks", I shoot him a smile before placing my camera back into the bag and picking up several other things to put back in the car. I set my bag carefully in the backseat, then open the trunk and walk around, surprised to see all four member of Big Time Rush standing in place, fully clothed once again, and their arms full of equipment. "Oh thanks guys. You didn't have to help clean up. That's my job."

"Yeah but we know you're in a big time rush so we thought we'd help ya out", James says with a wink. Okay so his joke is corny but I can't help the small giggle that erupts from my throat.

They toss everything into the back of Greg's SUV and begin to take off, all except for Logan.

The handsome man takes a step closer to me and reveals a purple daisy that he obviously just picked from one of the bushes, and holds it out to me. "I wanted to apologize for being so late. I'm not much of a morning person", he looks into my eyes.

"It's okay. I'm just glad you finally made it", I tell him honestly and take the flower from him. "That's sweet. You didn't have to", I twirl it around in my fingers, enchanted by the beauty of it's color; purple does happen to be my favorite.

"But I wanted to", he slides his hands into his pockets and emits a deep sigh.

I hear the car door close and see Greg getting situated in the driver's seat. "I have to go now", I motion my arms towards the Acadia.

"Okay", I turn to take a step but Logan catches my arm. "Would you...", he purses his lips together for a moment and realizes he's still holding onto me, then he lets go. "What I'm trying to say is, do you think I could take you out sometime Amanda?", he asks.

"I would like that", I answer and then jump startled at the sound of Greg starting the car engine. "C'mon Amanda" he grumbles and I step back.

"I really need to go now. See you around", I tell him and run to the passenger side of the black vehicle and hop in.

I hear Logan's protests of, "But...Hey wait!", but Greg is oblivious to them and takes off out of the parking lot.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N This is just a filler chapter here so don't get too excited. Hehe a big thanks to you lovely reviewers, as always, seeing those in my e-mail always puts a big smile on my face. SHOUT OUTS ****SuperSillyStories****- Haha yup, I have never played it though, nor have I played Battlefield, like I said COD and Left 4 Dead is pretty cool too. Anyway, heck yeah Logan showed up and he was shirtless and saved you from falling into that damn fountain! I didn't think about the ex-boyfriend, but that kinda gives me an idea, I'll see what I can do ;) Also, if you can, could you please send me a PM of what you think the perfect date would be cuz I kinda need it for the next chapter :) ****Emy . Elle**** - girl if I could, I would get you some half-naked BTR pics, unfortunately I live all the way over on the other coast :/ Date night sounds good too mama! :) ****paumichyy****- Yup, Loges made it on time AND asked her out Woo-Hoo! :) ****DeniseDEMD****- Haha about the licking chocolate from Logan's dimples thing, I thought it was SuperSillyStories who was obsessed with that, since this is her story I wrote it in there...uh-oh, do you mean that it's you with the obsession? Man, I'm all confused now. Yup Logan FINALLY asked Amanda out and thanks, I hate pushing myself to update sometimes, but sometimes my fingers just fly over the keyboard like nothing :) ****ValentineZombie****- Yup Loges did FINALLY ask her out, and heck yeah, I second those shirtless BTR pics! And yeah, I'll let you go ahead and take them home, I know they'll be in good hands ;) Yah, the daisy was a nice touch, it's the thought that counts :) ****FangedCutie****- Yup, FINALLY! hehe at least the boss wasn't horrible, he could have gotten out of the car and acted like her dad, totally embarrassing her lol Yup, now we get to see when they go out...if they do ;) ****kachilee07****- I knew you would totally adore the James stuff hehe. Yes, Logan finally showed up though. Not a morning person? I wake up cheerful every morning (picture running through a field of daisies on a warm sunny day while whistling) Hehe, I'm completely serious! He's just all around winning today when it comes to Amanda, but I'm with you; too bad she had to rush off. Glad you like it, but your stuff is WAY better girl! :) ****Logan's Honey Pie****- I am a total morning person, I'm like do-da-do-da-do Hehe Yup, Logan finally got to ask her out, unfortunately she had to rush off. I guess now we have to wait and see what happens :)**

"Damn!", I throw my arms down at my sides in frustration as I watch the SUV pull away. I stand there until it fully disappears from my view, and then I make my way over to my three buddies who are goofing off by the fountain.

"Did you ask her out?", Kendall asks before I even come to a stop.

"Yeah, I did", I answer and close the distance between myself and my friends.

"What did she say?", James tosses out the next question.

"She said yeah", I slide my hands into my pockets and sigh.

"Well if you asked her out and she said yes, why are you acting all bummed, man?", Carlos rests his hand on my shoulder. Wow, not gonna lie; I'm kinda surprised the latino dude picked up on this.

"Because I didn't get a chance to ask for her number before she left. Her boss was getting impatient and I tried to stop them, but I guess they didn't hear", I explain while removing one hand from my pocket and rubbing at the back of my neck.

"Tough luck, bro", James taps my arm.

Aggravation begins to set in. "I don't know where she lives or her last name, or anything about her", I whine.

"You could always find her at the bar", Kendall suggests.

"Or we could see if one of the girls has her number", Carlos speaks in a 'duh' tone and shakes his head back and forth, like we usually do to his very usual stupid remarks. "True dat", I nod my head and try to be a little more positive. I'm telling you, I have some of the crappiest luck in the world when it comes to women. My stomach grumbles and I realize that approximately half an hour ago I woke up, rolled out of bed, brushed my teeth, washed my face, and did my hair. Luckily we all knew what we would be wearing so the clothes were already laying on top of my dresser and I somehow, by a miracle nonetheless, made it to the photoshoot still half asleep with no caffeine or even orange juice to wake me up.

Choosing to forget about my dilemma for the moment, I rub at my tummy. "You all wanna go get some grub cause I'm about famished here."

"ME! ME! Ooooh I do, I do", Carlos bounces up and down on the balls of his feet like a child.

The other two responses are "sure" and "why not", so after a quick deliberation we all decide on...Denney's.

Fifteen minutes later we're settled in a booth and I've gotten three negative responses. Not Valentine, Irina, nor Kate happen to have Amanda's number. I was kinda hoping they did because I really would have liked to ask her out to dinner tonight, well if she's not working. I don't know why, but I get all tingly when I'm around her and something about Amanda makes me feel at ease completely being myself. Especially now that I know she knows who I am, but she's always treated me the same way; even today at the photoshoot. She was like my personal ray of sunshine when I walked through the park and saw her wearing a Batman shirt; Batman is my favorite superhero! It's like a sign or something, confirmation that she and I just might belong together. I knew from that moment that I was definitely going to ask her out, I had no qualms or hesitations about it.

I order an orange juice from the buxom raven-haired waitress when she comes around, sashaying trying to be all cute, but none of us pay her any mind. Once she walks away, an idea pops into my head. "Maybe I could call the studio where she works at. Does anyone remember the name?"

"A Walk To Remember?", Kendall throws out.

It takes all of two seconds for me to decide that wasn't the name. "No, wasn't that a movie anyway. I think it kinda reminded me of a book name for some reason, or a song or something".

"Oooh, To Kill A Mockingbird?!", James sits up and dons a proud smile while pushing his bangs out of his face.

"No, moron. Who the hell would name their studio that?", I narrow my eyes at him. Poor James, sometimes I wonder how he's still alive with his lack of brain cells.

"I don't know. I just liked the book when I was a kid", he pouts, which is quickly wiped from his face when the waitress comes back. He pounds the straw on the table to open and then places it inside his drink, and takes a long gulp.

"I had a dog that I named Boo Radley when I was in ninth grade", Carlos's eyes widen. "Best dog ever."

Kendall and I share a look and then shake our heads at our 'special' friends. "Didn't you get the whole moral of the story? All you remember is names?", Kendall scoffs.

A gleam washes over James's eyes and his mouth falls open into an almost creepy smile as he daydreams. "I can't remember what was supposed to happen in the book. In class I sat behind Becca Hanson and she always smelled good and had this long blonde hair that was silky, I mean it was in really good condition, too. You could tell she really took pride and care in her locks. I couldn't pay attention when she was around. And also in my defense", he holds a finger straight up in the air. "I used to skip English class like four days out of the week to meet girls in the boiler room and make out. Sometimes I would even get to second base", he shrugs.

"Dude seriously?", Carlos leans across the table, closer to Mr. Diamond who is sitting on my left side. "I didn't have my first kiss until senior prom. And that lasted for all of two seconds because she said my breath smelled like corn dogs. What the hell did she expect? I took her to a diner before the dance and ate fuckin' corn dogs. I just don't understand girls sometimes. I think I ate like nine of them and was almost sick at the dance from all the jumping around and dancing", he sighs and picks up the menu to look it over. "But Irina likes corndogs and she never complains about my breath", he adds a few seconds later, never taking his eyes from the list of food.

"Whatever", I pull a shoulder up to my chin at Kendall. "I could look in the phone book, if I wanted to make like two thousand calls." Would the five hours of sitting in front of the phone book, making call after call be worth it?

"Just go the bar tonight. It's that simple", the blonde says yet again. So maybe I'm not the most patient person on this planet, but I have no choice but to wait. I finally pick up my menu and decided on the GrandSlam and finally begin to relax. Now it'll give me some more time to plan a date. What was it again that she said would be the perfect date?

...

**8:07 Wednesday night**

I check my hair before exiting my car and take my time walking through the parking lot of Mugshots. My eyes are immediately on the search for Amanda as I enter the doors, and I don't see her upon first glance, so I make my way to the bar and sit down. To my disappointment, a tall blonde with a belly button ring saunters up to me and leans over the bar. "What can I get for ya cutie?"

What I really want to say is 'Out of my face' because she's invading my personal space, but I decide to be a gentleman and back up a little. I was wondering if Amanda's working tonight.

"Umm", she scrunches her face up and twirls the end of her hair with one hand before giving me an answer. "Which one? We have two girls named that who work here."

I sit up straighter and raise my voice over the music. "She's really pretty. Short with long brown hair, brown eyes, and always wears jeans and nerd glasses."

"Oh", the bartender's mouth falls open. "She's not working tonight. Can I get you anything?"

I pull my wallet from my pocket and take out a twenty, setting it down on the counter. I nod towards the money and start speaking. "Can you let me know when she comes back in again?" I've seen in movies and that work schedules are usually posted up on the wall in the back room or something.

She bites her lip for a moment, then slides the paper across the counter and tucks it into her bra. "I'll be right back", and with a wink, she's off.

It takes longer than I expected it to, but about five minutes later the blonde comes prancing back to me. "I just talked to the owner, Mack. He said that Amanda quit today and won't be coming back. Sorry", she pulls a shoulder up to his chin.

"Do...do you know where I can find her at?", I try. This blows donkey dick and I'm not ready to give up yet.

"Actually no", she cringes.

"Okay thanks", I get up, feeling defeated. I guess several hours in front of the yellow pages tomorrow is how my morning will be spent.

I get to my car and buckle up and that good jazz and just leave the parking lot when my phone rings. It's Carlos, so I push the answer button and hit speaker quickly. "Yo what up?", I ask.

"Well I was getting ready for bed and cleaning out my pockets, and I came across a business card Amanda had given me this morning. I totally forgot about it bro, but I can give you the name and number of the portrait studio", the latino offers.

"Seriously dude?", my voice is high-pitched with emotion.

"Yeah, sorry. I guess it slipped my mind all day cause when it happened I was thinking about this thing Irina and I tried out last night with handcuffs and ice cubes. Man it was-"

"Shut up. Now. Carlos, I don't need to hear the details of your kinky sex life, but I do need that card. Is it cool if I stop by now and get it?"

He chuckles before answering. "That's fine, Loges. See you in a bit."

"Thanks man. Later", I respond before hitting the end button on my cell and smiling at the renewal of hope coursing through my veins. Looks like I just might be getting this date after all.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Okay so for some reason this got kinda longer than I intended, so the 'date' will be split between two chapters :) Umm yeah, all this food talk had me eating like it's the Apocalypse and I even had to stop to make some cheesecake flavored pudding (YUM!), to which I added dark chocolate shavings to...so yeah. I got off track but I hope you like this. As always, a big thanks to all of you reviewers, you make my writing world go 'round. SHOUT OUTS ****SuperSillyStories****- yeah, poor Carlos was too stuck on memories with Irina to remember the business card *smh*, but who can get mad at that precious baby? Let me tell you, Logan would have sat in front of that phone book until he found you, okay? And heck yeah, you quit your shitty bar job cuz you got that big ol' check...HOLLA! Bahaha :) ****kachilee07****- Yeah, Logan's got bad luck with women, but maybe that's all about to change ;) I'm so glad James makes your day, and on that note, yours and SuperSillyStories 's stories make my day...just sayin' So yeah Carlos is just precious with his thoughts, glad you laughed And YES, Logan is FINALLY able to ask Amanda out on a date :) ****ValentineZombie****- Haha poor Logan, but maybe his luck is about to change. Thankfully Carlos was able to save the day...and now they can have a date, hope you like it :) Glad you're so into this story ****paumichhy****- Yup, the chapter started crappy but ended on a much better note because Carlos saved the day Woo-Hoo! :) ****Emy . Elle****- haha okay so James has five brain cells, I'll go with that ;) I'm glad you like corndogs and handcuffs and ice cubes (you should totally try that sometime, so fun...minus the corndog ;)) And yup, it's finally date time for Mandy and Loges :) ****btrfanfiction1516****- I'm glad you liked the chapter and are excited for the date. I mean, everyone's just been waiting ten chapters for this moment hehe. Logan is a cutie :) ****FangedCutie****- Yup, finally haha. Super Carlos to the rescue! :) ****DeniseDEMD****- ha well if it makes you feel any better, many people are obsessed ;) No worries, Amanda did really quit her job, yano, cuz she got that fat check ...and spoiler alert, he DID reach her :) ****Logan's Honey Pie****- He will reach her, come hell or high water...hehe and no she didn't quit the photographer job, only the part-time job because she got that big check to buy her own studio :)**

"A food festival", Logan informs me as he opens the car door to let me out, where he parallel parked on a side street.

Oh my God, has he been stalking me or something? I love food and...oh yeah, I mentally face-palm when I remember back to the time he asked what I thought a perfect date would be and I happened to mention a food festival. I really didn't think he would remember, but my heart skips a beat at the thought. I step out of the flashy Karma Fisker and adjust my dress. I wore a simple lavendar dress with short sleeves and a belt cinching the waist, with a white cardigan on top, and black flats.

I had no idea what to expect when Logan came strolling into A Moment In Time Thursday morning asking for me. To say I was shocked when he asked me out was a complete understatement, and I'm still waiting for someone to pinch me and wake me up from this dream. But I'd be a liar if I said I wasn't excited for this date, it's all I could think about for two days and I tossed and turned in bed last night, wondering where Logan Mitchell from Big Time Rush would be taking me, little old Amanda Parsons, on a date. Well if it really is a date and he's not, like the Spawn of Satan coming back to exact revenge for me being the cause of him having to wake up early on Wednesday. I could have interrupted his precious beauty sleep and he brought me to the city to shove me down a manhole, where I'd be lost in drainage until I starve to death down in that polluted water or get eaten by a sewer rat.

"I think this is gonna be fun", I respond, and give him a small smile, shyly tucking my hair behind my ears. I know it's not like I just met him or something, but all the other times I've been around him was because it was my job. Right now nothing is mandatory and I have to just be myself, that's a lot of pressure to put on my shoulders.

"You look really pretty by the way. I forgot to tell you that earlier", Logan winks, making me blush.

I quietly utter, "Thank you". I went for a different approach today, leaving my hair down today, giving it a side part and using a straightening iron until my dark tresses were pin straight. I opted for contacts, giving my prized nerd glasses a much needed break, and added a bit more make-up than usual. I tossed in a light purple eyeshadow in addition to my usual eyeliner and mascara, and wore a shiny lip gloss that I tucked into the pocket of my cardigan along with my cell and some money.

"So are you ready to eat?", the dimpled brunette tosses out the question.

"I could go for that", I respond and follow him up onto the sidewalk, hearing him chuckle. I was a bit anxious all morning so all I've had was a banana and some yogurt, and my stomach is reminding me of my negligence.

We chat mindlessly about our favorite movies while walking another block and crossing over onto a street where there are endless tents set up with various vendors. Music can be heard blaring from speakers somewhere and the smell of foods among with smoke from different cooking devices fill the air.

"Hmmm", Logan stops abruptly causing me to bump into him.

"Sorry", I apologize.

"No worries. Let's see", his head turns this way and that, scanning something. "We have many options to choose from. "I think I see Italian, Spanish, Filipino, Japanese, Greek, and...", his voice trails off for a moment while he turns around in a full circle. "I think that's Polish", he points to a blue tent. "Oooh, and good old American food", he adds.

Honestly I don't know how to respond, because I could probably eat something from every single one of the numerous tents that are set up. I don't want to be one of those lame girls and be all like, 'It doesn't matter, you choose", so I allow myself to play a quick game of 'Eenie Meanie Minie Moe', settling on the Polish tent, making the brunette once again chuckle. "It all sounds good, I just couldn't choose, but I think it's the Polish food", I tell him with a smile.

"What are we waiting for then?", he takes a step toward said place and I stay by his side. The table is filled with all kinds of unfamiliar foods, and a gray haired woman points to several different dishes, telling us what they're called.

It's a bit hard to understand because her accent is so thick and she speaks fast, but I do my best to pay attention. I hear, "Kielbasa, pierogies, and golabki", which she explains that it's cabbage rolls. I decide on some cut up kielbasa as well as potatoes, onion, and cheese pierogies. The lady fills a plate and hands it to me, along with two forks. I ask my date to hold the plate, instead he pulls his own wallet out and pays for the food.

"You didn't have to do that", I tell him as we begin walking away.

"A simple thank you would suffice", he jokes, bumping my hip with his.

Being around him is like second nature; it's as easy breathing. We find an empty picnic table and sit across from eachother and start digging in. The kielbasa is pretty good, but the pierogies stole my heart because I mean, who doesn't love mashed potatoes? Conversation flows easy and before I know it, the plate is empty. "Now I'm gonna go pick something", Logan wiggles his eyebrows at me. "You wanna go with, or stay here and guide our seats?"

"I'm staying", I cross my arms over my chest and he promptly gets up and struts away. Hey, I'm not gonna have to stand up somewhere and eat. When I'm getting my grub on, I need to be sitting down nice and comfortable, cause it could be a while. On another subject, can I just take a moment to say that Mr. Mitchell looks fabulous in a pair of dark skinny jeans and a black v-neck? Ugh, he's so hot it makes me sick, even with his silver sunglasses hiding those brown peepers. I think those dimples are hypnotizing me, and I'm not gonna lie; if he tries to make any moves on me today, I will not be saying no.

I pull my phone out for a quick minute and text my friend Sienna, letting her know that the date is going good so far. She came over this morning to help me pick out what to wear and to get ready, and I know she's been camping out by her phone dying to know what's going on. As I'm sliding the electronic device back into my pocket, Logan comes back, with a heaping plate full of some kind of noodles and some egg roll looking things, and a large cup with a lid and two straws. "I hope you like pepsi", he sets the drink in front of me and I take a sip.

"Well I hope you like hyper chicks because caffeine makes me crazy", I tease. I'm rewarded with a glimpse of those dimples as he smiles, and it would make me very happy to put a hershey kiss in each of those dimples and then eat 'em...yeah, that's my fantasy.

"I'm just one lucky guy then aren't I?", he smirks and twirls a plastic fork around in the super thin, clear noodles. I can see chunks of vegetables in it, as well as bits of chicken. "Open", he instructs and moves the utensil closer to my mouth.

I do as told and take a bite of whatever that might be and chew it up, nodding the whole time until I swallow. "Yum", I place my forearms on the top of the table. "What is that?"

"It's called pancit", he takes a bite of his own, ignoring the other fork wrapped in plastic casing. "It's rice noodles with vegetables and chicken. Sometimes it's made with shrimp or beef, though. You add a bit of soy sauce and lemon juice on top. It's a pretty basic Filipino dish that my neighbors when I was growing up would make and bring some over to us."

"Oh", I nod my head up and down at his lesson.

"And these", he points at the long, thin eggrolls, "are called lumpia. It's like an egg roll, but it's mostly meat inside. They have beef and shrimp. Which do you wanna try?"

"Surprise me", I shrug. "I'm not picky."

"I like that", he holds a lumpia out to me, and I take a bite. The wrapper is crunchy, but my tastebuds explode with a delicious taste of shrimp. He watches me chew, and takes a bite of his own, from the very same eggroll as me. "Shrimp, good", he talks with his hand covering his mouth.

Once this plate has been emptied, we decide to get up and walk around some more, while sipping on our soda and learning new things about eachother. Logan takes me over to the outdoor stage set-up where a live band is playing, and takes hold of my hand when a slow song starts to play. "May I have this dance?", he asks in a British accent, making me giggle. I mean, how can I turn down being in his embrace for three or four minutes; all I gotta say is that my mama didn't raise no fool.

I lean into him and wrap my arms around his shoulders, keeping a few inches of distance between us. I look around at other couples dancing and just take in his scent, which is soft; a citrusy smell mixed with a clean scent. The man's hands hold me softly at my back while we sway, and I feel his breath on my cheek. I'm kinda nervous to look up, so I keep my gaze elsewhere, not wanting to run into any awkward moments. I kinda don't trust myself not to try to kiss him, and I don't wanna ruin the date by trying to rush into anything.

Finally the dance ends, and we end up doing a lot of laughing and chatting while stuffing our bellies with more food. Logan conned me into trying lamb kebobs, which I was pretty hesitant about because lambs are so little, and cute and fluffy. I got the honor of introducing him to one of my personal favorites; pollo fricassee with a side of white rice.

After sharing a peach and mango gelato, which we trade halfway through, we decide that our bellies are overstuffed, our feet are tired, and that we'd both like to see a movie; so we head back to the car.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N I'm kinda meh about this, but I hope you guys like it, it seems like my brain doesn't wanna act right anymore today lol. By the way, a lot of you liked the idea of the food festival, and I just wanna tell you that that idea came from ****SuperSillyStories**** herself, so all credit goes to that lovely woman! Also, a big thanks to you kind reviewers, you make my day, and you totally know that! :) SHOUT OUTS ****kachilee07****- Hehe, I'm glad you think that Amanda and Logan are cute, I'm quite fond of them myself! Yup food and dancing, Mr. Mitchell can't go wrong with that :) ****SuperSillyStories****- I've never had pollo fricassee EVER, but google helped me come up with that, glad you liked it lol. Logan fed you and you traded gelatos, how perfect is he? Bahaha your review is cracking me up, but I'm really happy you enjoyed the first part of the date, hell a man can't go wrong taking a woman out to eat! And umm, can I just say that your excitement totally makes my day?! I love that you love this :P ****DeniseDEMD****- Umm, tbh, the pudding wasn't that fabulous, BUT it was much better after I added chocolate lol. *fist bump on the pierogies* I had some yesterday actually, mmm potatoes and cheddar, YUM! Don't worry about the Sienna thing, Idk what I was thinking but yeah you're not the only one who got confused :) ****ValentineZombie****- Ha, let me just start by saying that I LOVE your review to Let's Get Physical...is someone getting the Logie feels? Hehe j/k But I agree, Amanda is one lucky lady...you can't go wrong with food and a movie right? *clutches heart* Aww I'm so glad you enjoy this (and my other) stories :) ****Logan's Honey Pie****- Food is good and lumpia are GREAT! Hehe, glad you thought it was cute :) ****btrfanfiction1516****- Awww Idk, but hey you never know, it just might happen! Keep your options open girl, you're still young...right?! Hehe, totally kidding! :) ****FangedCutie****- Hehe I agree, it was a cute chapter and EVERYONE loves food haha :) Oh tomorrow is date night for you and James, FOOD and a movie...have fun! ****Emy . Elle****- *pushes Carlos in your direction and tossed you two some handcuffs and ice cubes hehe* Glad you thought the whole manhole thing was graphic, I seriously don't know how I think of that crazy stuff, but I laughed when I re-read it. Yup, you pointed out a mistake I didn't know I made lol, I do it all the time because my thoughts run faster than I can type, dammit! Yes, it was a heart-warming date, glad you like :)**

I laugh so hard that a piece of popcorn slides my throat whole when the main character of the movie is running naked through the streets while his pissed off girlfriend chases him with a rotten salmon that she just happened to slap him across the face and his bare ass with before he could get away. I cover my mouth and cough like crazy, grabbing for the pepsi between our seats and down a good amount of it to push the dry piece of popcorn down.

Logan is looking at me with wide eyes. "Are you okay?", he asks, sitting straight up and starts pounding on my back.

I nod my head, still coughing a little because now it seems that the drink wants to go down the wrong hole. Once I'm able to, I manage, "I'm fine", with watery eyes. I know it's kinda crude but dumb stuff makes me laugh and hey, it's a comedy, aren't we all supposed to be laughing at a three hundred pound guy with a hairy back running around nude?

"You sure?", he questions, his hand rubbing circles on my back as if I was a baby or something.

"I'm very sure, Logan", I smile as I hand him the large bag of popcorn. "I think I'm done with this".

He takes the bag from me and sits back in his seat, fixing his eyes back to the large screen in front of us. What? So we already ate a lot today, but it's just not right to watch a movie with no popcorn or soda...or the box of snocaps that we shared.

A few more laughs are elicited from us, and then the movie is over. We both stand up and stretch as the lights come back on, and Logan guides me to the aisle, letting me go first. He keeps his hand on the small of my back the whole time, and we chat easily as we dump our trash into the bin and exit the theater. The sun is still shining, and Logan asks if I'd like to take a walk.

"Sure", I answer. I think I need to do something physical anyway after inhaling all of this food. There's a park across the street, which we agree on going to, and Logan takes my hand as we get ready to run across the highway. I get a tingly, smug feeling at this little gesture, and I'm pleasantly surprised when we get across the street and he doesn't let go. Instead, he intertwines our fingers and looks down at me.

"This okay?", he motions his head towards our linked hands.

"Yeah", I say shyly, not able to hide the dumb grin that creeps it's way up to my face. I've been crushing on him for a while and we've have a really awesome date so far.

"Good", he responds and we stroll along a sidewalk bordering a pond, falling into casual conversation. "So do you have any brothers or sisters?", the brunette asks.

"I do. Two brothers and two sisters", I watch as a mama duck and her babies come swimming by, forming a perfect line.

"Wow. I have a little sister who's thirteen", is his retort.

"Whoa", I can't help myself. "So for like the first ten years of your life you grew up by yourself. I can't imagine what that was like".

He shrugs. "What can I say? It's just how it was. So do you mind if I ask you another question?"

"Not at all, ask away", I glance down at our hands for the hundreth time to make sure that isn't all just a dream.

"Why'd you quit your job at the bar?"

I shoot him a look of curiosity. "How did you know about that?"

Logan rubs at the back of his neck with his free hand. "I umm, went there the other night when I was looking to ask you out and I was told that you no longer work there."

"Oh", I smile, letting him know it's okay and that I don't think he's like some kind of crazy stalker. Well I started there with it being a temporary job for me to make some extra money to save up for something special. Now I have what I need to get started", I shrug.

"And what would that be Manda-Panda?"

I giggle at the nickname since it's the same thing my oldest brother calls me. "I wanna open up my own photo studio. Taking pictures is my passion, I've had this dream since I was eight and I'm finally able to make it happen."

"Awesome, that's good."

"Yeah", I slow the pace down some, my feet are getting a little sore from all the physical activity of the day. Flats have no arch in them and I guess they weren't meant to wear for long periods of time. "How about you? Is your job what you always wanted to do?"

"Actually no", his answer surprises me. Doesn't almost everybody wish to be famous when they grow up and make tons of money? "I always wanted to be a doctor but Kendall somehow pulled some strings and into the band I came", he gives a tiny grin. "But I'm not complaining, I love it. And I'm kinda glad the doctor thing didn't work because then I never would have met you."

I feel my heart swell and before I can keep it in, an "awww" escapes from my mouth. Yes, I'm being girly and I can't help it so shut up.

"I mean it you know", he peeks at me out of the corner of his eye and lets go of my hand, just to drape his arm around my shoulders, pulling me closer to him. As if it's the most natural thing in the world, I loop mine around his waist and take in a whiff of his scent.

I feel pretty flabbergasted and blurt the first thing that comes to my head. "How do you make holy water?"

"Mmm", Logan thinks and narrows his eyes as we continue strolling along. "No idea. How?"

"You boil the hell out of it", I tilt my head to see his face, and I can tell the moment he gets it because he rolls his eyes.

"Oh you are so punny", he teases, grabbing at his chest. "Got anymore?"

I laugh myself, unable to help it and I'd tell him stupid jokes forever just to keep heariing his adorable laugh. "It's another pun", I warn him. "Why were Indians here first?"

He pushes his lips to the side and shakes his head. "They had reservations", I tell him smugly. I don't know why, but pointless stupid stuff amuses me.

"Ahh that's a good one", he retorts.

I've never been to this area before and a fountain in the middle of the park catches my eye. "Oooh, can we go over there?", I ask.

"Sure", he smiles down at me.

I pull away from Logan and skip over to the beautiful scenery, it's plain but I've always been kinda superstitious about throwing pennies into fountains for wishes. I start digging into my pockets but realize I haven't paid for a single thing today, therefore I have no change. I shuffle my feet, disappointed and just watch the water flowing out. A few kids are trying to reach over and see if they can touch the waterfall without falling in, and several feet away a few toddlers are running around playing tag. "So if I tell you something, you promise not to laugh?", Logan asks, pulling my attention back to him.

"I guess", I pull a shoulder up to my chin. "But if it's something embarrassing or about someone falling up or down a flight stairs, I just can't not laugh."

"Mean", he jokes, sticking his lips out at me and widening his eyes. "Well, I kinda have this thing that everytime I'm here I throw a penny in and I didn't want you to think it's childish of me or anything, or even stupid."

My mouth literally falls open and I gush, "Me too! Well I've never been here before but, you know, at all other fountains I always make a wish."

He smiles back and slips his hand into his pocket, producing two pennies on the palm of his hand. I reach to take one, but he closes his hand quickly, preventing me from getting the copper coin. "Hey", I pout.

"Nothing in this world is free", he moves his head from side to side and uses a matter of fact tone, but I can tell that he's teasing.

I pose a challenge to the handsome brunette, "Actually everything was free for me today".

Acknowledgment registers on his face, and he narrows his eyes. "Touche".

I smile proudly and put my hands on my hips.

"Well this penny won't be free", he holds one up between his index and his thumb.

"What do I have to for that?", I flirt back, because face it, we all know he's flirting with me.

"There's just one little thing", he steps closer to me and pushes my bangs behind my ears. My breath almost stops at him touching me so intimately, but I remind myself to inhale. I feel like I'm in a movie when he tucks his fingers under my chin and lifts it, and there is absolutely no time for me to react or respond when his lips meet mine gently. I'm still trying to figure out if this is really happening or not when he pulls away. Several seconds later I open my eyes, to a smiling Logan. "That was well worth it".

I lick my lips and agree, "It was". Man this is kinda intense, too bad I didn't wear my glasses today or I would've snorted and pushed them up my nose to loosen things up.

"A penny for you my dear", he bends over and places it into my open hand, speaking in a British accent.

"Why thank you sir", I respond with an accent as well.

He winks at me and I rub the penny with my thumb as I meditate on what I really want. After repeating the phrase over in my head three times, I put the money on top of my thumb and flip it into the fountain.

"What did you wish for?", Logan asks.

I scoff. "If I tell you, it won't come true", I bat my eyelashes at him.

"True", he nods his head once.

"Now it's your turn", I point towards him, mimicking him doing his whole wish thing.

"Actually I already got what I wanted", he wiggles his eyebrows, referring to the kiss, making me blush. He pulls me in for a quick sideways hug upon noticing this, and then closes his eyes before tossing his penny into the fountain.

A few more minutes of walking and goofing off goes by when my feet are all but dead and the lovely Logan gives me a piggy back ride all the way back to his car.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N This got a little longer than I intended but whatever lol. Hope you guys enjoy it all the same and once again, thank you for all the reviews, follows, and favorites, you guys are the BEST! SHOUT OUTS ****SuperSillyStories****- Aww I'm glad you liked the date, man where's my donuts? Lol, kidding, cuz I made some Brazilian chocolate truffles earlier, MMM-MMM-MMM! The pun thing is awesome hehe, umm well not if your buddy actually stabs you cuz that would royally suck, but you know... Glad to know I made your day, or was that just the sugar talking? ;) ****kachilee07****- Aww I'm glad you liked this, and of course she had to have a clever remark back to Logan, AND it was the truth hehe. He sure is being smooth, let's just hope the luck is changing for the good! :) ****FangedCutie****- Gush away! Hehe, actually you can gush to me all you want tomorrow about your date tonight...can't wait to hear about it. Hope it's LOTS of fun! :) ****DeniseDEMD****- Yup they finally got together *jumps around excitedly* Me ruin it? Fate is not in my hands sweetie ;) ****Logan's Honey Pie****- *sigh* I know right, ducks and a fountain and a kiss, sounds good to me! Haha yeah your Logan emotions were sky high huh? I can only imagine ;P ****ValentineZombie****- Perfection huh? I like that word...a lot! Thanks :) Ahhh I love first kisses, too, they're just so *clutches heart* cute and sweet and breathtaking! Ummm *hides under the bed* Sorry for the Logan feels...actually, I'm not! Hahaha But thank you for your compliments :) ****Emy . Elle****- Hehehe poor Carlos, he'll probably sleep for a week after that ;) graphic, what can I say? I got the rotten salmon idea from Amanda herself, but I'm sure you already knew that. *gasp* I am a sucker for muschy stuff, makes the heart all warm and fuzzy and tinglyf and ahhhhh you are awesome. I loved this date, too thanks! :) ****btrfanfiction1516****- *takes a bow* thank you, thank you, thank you :) **

*****Psst, ****Emy . Elle**** wrote an amazing story called Red Velvet Cupcakes, and if you haven't read it yet, you should hurry over there, cuz you do NOT want to miss this!**

**The following week**

"Which one is it?", Kate asks aloud.

"Shhh", Irina places her finger under her nose to shush the brunette as she guides me by one arm to the break room of the recording studio. It just happens to be his birthday today, and things are going pretty good between us; and well, what is a birthday without cake and a little celebration? I took off work for the day, and called the bakery last night to special order a cake to suprise Mr. Mitchell with today. Valentine came with me to Sheila's party world where we got balloons along with cheesy Batman party hats, plastic silverware, cake plates, candles, and confetti party poppers before stopping by to pick up the cake.

Valentine walks behind us all, carrying bags full of stuff while I balance the cake and let Irina show us to where his room is. This is the first time I've come to Rocque Records, but Irina comes here all the time to bring Carlos lunch; which I think she really just uses as an excuse to come have a quickie at least three times a week on her own lunch break. I wouldn't doubt if this chick doesn't end up pregnant by the end of the month and have a baby every year.

It seems as if all the security guards and staff know her by name, so it was easy for them to let us in so we can surprise Logan. None of the guys know what we had planned, because face it, they all have big mouths and once Carlos found out, the cat would be let out of the bag and Logan being like he is, would say his birthday is no big deal and get mad at us for doing this. So what he doesn't know won't hurt him right?

We all come to a stop in front of a door that we suspect is the right one, and Kate tries the handle, giving us a big smile along with a thumbs up when it turns and the door comes open. I breathe in a sigh of relief when I see an empty room with a couch and several recliners; as well as a table on the other side, and a large flat screen plasma t.v. hanging up on the wall. Walking slowly with the goods, I set the cake down and give myself a mental pat on the back for carrying it all this way and not dropping it. Honestly it doesn't really matter because for the jacked up price of this cake, I could have gotten two new dresses or several pairs of shoes, and if that bitch landed on the floor, I would've scraped it up and fixed it up like nothing even happened, and watched as all my friends ate some. Crazy, I know, but what can I say?

Being that we have no idea at all what time the guys go on break, and knowing they could come barging in any second, we open the cake and shove the candles on top and open the packages of party poppers until we each have one and sit down on the furniture and start gossiping while we wait.

"So how did your date go on Saturday?", Valentine asks.

"It went really good. We went to a food festival, saw a movie, and then took a walk", I tell her and pick at a piece of invisible lint on my jeans.

"Knock it off, you look fine", Kate smacks my hand, catching onto my nervousness. I mean, Logan and I have talked on the phone twice since then and text all the time, but I haven't seen him since our date and what if his feelings have changed?

"Did you kiss him?", Irina sits up wiggling her eyebrows.

"Yeah, I did", I can't help the smile that covers my face.

"How was it?", Valentine intervenes.

"Which time?", I tease.

"Just tell us all of them!", Kate throws her hands out excitedly.

"Did you sleep with him? Like, I can just imagine him throwing you up on the hood of his car and going at it like rabbits", Irina's eyes are wide. I swear, she is obsessed with sex.

"Nympho", I stick my tongue out at her jokingly and then smooth down my blouse. "Well, the first time he just kinda planted one on me outta nowhere. It was really sweet. The second time", I bite my lip and stomp my feet on the floor like a fangirl spazzing out. "We just pulled up into the parking lot at my apartment complex, and he told me that when he walks me to my door, he's going to kiss me. He was silly about it though, he asked if I have an overprotective dad that's going to come barrelling out with a shotgun in his hand, or if my mom would be watching out the peephole, ready to embarrass me", I laugh at the memory. "Fortunately I live by myself and he had nothing to worry about. He took the key from me and unlocked my door before taking my hand and pulling me to him. He looked into my eyes and licked his lips, and then...he kissed me. It was soft and slow and he cupped my face", I end the story with a sigh because it was wonderful. "And then he even gave me a peck on the forehead before squeezing my hand and walking away after saying 'Goodnight' in that damn southern accent that creeped out."

"Awesome", Valentine gives me a high five.

"Yeah, so how about you guys? Anybody got any news to share?", I ask out of curiosity.

"Umm", Kate starts bouncing up and down a little. "James wants to take me on vacation to Hawaii before they go on tour in three weeks."

Big Time Rush is going on tour in three weeks?! That idea makes me sad. Oh well it's not like Logan and I have been dating for a long time and are inseparable. We'll just have to enjoy eachother's company while we can. "Aww that's sweet", I tell my friend, happy for her.

"Shhh", Valentine jumps up with big eyes, making the room go silent. It doesn't take long for us three other girls to hear the sound of footsteps coming down the hallway.

"Turn the light off", Kate waves her hand at Irina, who happens to be closest to the switch.

The room goes pitch black and all I can hear is the other ladies breathing and I get my popper ready when I hear the door open. As soon as the light comes back on, we all jump out of our seats and yell "SURPRISE!", while pulling the strings and filling the air with confetti as well as emitting some loud bangs.

A look of shock covers Logan's face and I stand there shyly with my hands behind my back, nibbling on my lower lip. When his eyes find me, his lips turn up into that damn adorable crooked smile of his, giving me a glimpse of fabulous dimples. "Hey Amanda", he makes his way over to me while Kendall, Carlos, and James greet their respective others.

I'm taken aback and my heart skips a beat when his arms slide around me and he gives me a kiss just as easily as it's second nature to him. "Happy Birthday", I tell him.

"You...you did this didn't you?", he narrows his eyes at me playfully while waving his around, motioning the cake and the pile of wrapped presents.

"Maybe", I tilt my head to the side, admiring how easy it is to be around him.

"Well you didn't have to, but I'm glad you're here", he winks, making me blush.

"CAKE!", Carlos shouts and starts jumping up and down like a five year old.

"Calm down", Irina grabs his arm before he can lunge for it. "It's not yours but you'll get a piece", she tells the latino when he pouts at her.

"Okay, so I guess we should light the cake and sing?", Kendall suggests.

"Sure", everyone's answer is about the same and poor Carlos looks like he's having a hard time controlling himself.

All eight of us crowd around the table and Kate lights the candles, then we all sing the birthday song, with Logan sitting on a chair in front of the Batman logo covered cake, facing us. When we're done, James is urging him to make a wish but Logan holds his hand out to me, pulling me to him. He tugs me down onto his lap, wrapping an arm around my waist and informs me, "I want you to help blow out the candles".

"But it's your birthday", I try to argue. Is it me or it kinda pointless for two people to blow out candles?

"I'll just do it!", Carlos pipes up loudly, and this time Irina steps in front of him and puts her hands against his chest, shaking her head no at him.

"C'mon, just do it", Logan's hand caresses my side and I can't find a reason to say no and I'm scared that Carlos will get too impatient and jump on the table, ruining the whole cake before Logan gets any, so I just agree.

"Fine then", I nod, feeling warm and cozy at the fact that I'm sitting on his lap, chilling with him and his friends.

Logan counts to three and we both blow, then everyone claps and Valentine opens a drawer next to the sink and takes out a knife. I try to get up to give Logan some space, but he holds me in place. "Stay", he whispers in my ear and I do as told, for lack of figuring out what else to do.

We all sit around joking and being goofballs while eating cake, which Carlos devours a quarter of him all by himself. I get a little nauseous at the thought, because I don't particularly know what Logan likes, so I went for a plain yellow cake with rich buttercream frosting. "Good cake", he shakes his head, sending crumbs flying across the room. Of course, Irina gives him a smack in the back of the head before getting out the broom and cleaning up his mess.

Kendall and Valentine are sharing a recliner, with her draped over his lap sideways, with Kendall running his hand up and down her thigh. "I'm really gonna miss you when you go away", she tells him. I feel like I'm interrupting a personal moment so I turn to Logan and hand him the gift I got him.

"Open", I tell him.

"You are too much", he takes the Batman wrapped gift from me and smiles before tearing it open.

I look at him anxiously, trying to gauge his reaction, and I see nothing but adoration in his eyes. I truly had no idea what to get him, so I bought every single Batman movie I could find, along with the two Batman PS3 games.

"Manda Panda", his voice is full of emotion. "You didn't have to do this."

"It's your birthday, just accept it", I tell him. "Sorry, I didn't really know what else to get you", I speak unsurely.

"This is wonderful...absolutely perfect", he cups my face and brings it closer to his, while I loop my arms around his neck. "You made my whole day", he utters just before pressing his lips to mine.

James and Kate both "awwww" at us, and even with my eyes closed, I can see a flash of light, and know someone took a picture. We don't let the kiss get out of control, cause you know, we're not alone or anything, so I pull away and look at Kate who has her hand over her heart like a proud mother, making goo-goo eyes at us.

All of a sudden, the door bursts open and a pretty dark skinned woman with a leopard print dress calls out to the guys breathlessly, "Guys, five more minutes and please whatever you do", she bows her head down to her clipboard and takes a deep breath, before lifting it back up. "Don't do anything to aggravate Gustavo, he's already in a bad mood".

"Why? What happened?", James asks.

"Your tour manager Heather quit and he's really in a bind right now. Griffin's been riding his ass about getting someone new A.S.A.P. since the tour starts in three weeks, and you know how that raises his blood pressure. Anyway, I just ran to go to the bathroom and I figured I'd give you guys a warning before you come back. Bye!", with a wave Kelly's gone and all four members of Big Time Rush are looking at eachother.

"Shit", Kendall closes his eyes and shakes his head.

"This is so not good", Carlos says.

"I have a bad feeling about this", James chimes in, draping his arms around Kate's shoulders.

"This is going to be a long day", Logan sighs loudly.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N I feel iffy about this because I wasn't able to portray the way I see things inside my head and it might not come across clearly, and if not, you have my apologies lol. Again, thanks to all of you reviewers, you rock my writing world :) SHOUT OUTS ****SuperSillyStories****- *scoffs* Me? A tease? WHAT?! Hehe okay, so maybe just a lil. Drama eh? I guess the story has been going just a little too well huh? Glad you liked that kiss with Logan and the party. Well I don't think Logan would too much if you kept his gift for yourself, cuz yano, then that would give him an excuse to be at your place all the time ;) And Carlos and cake, or any kind of food, just precious lol. ****paumichyy****- Yah, it was really great of Amanda to do that for her man huh? And he didn't wanna let her go, hey at least he realizes that he has something good right?! :) ****ValentineZombie****- Ha, so glad you loved the Batman theme! Aww you think Logan and Amanda are perfect *squeal* Ahhh who knows what's gonna happen as far as a tour manager goes? Totally made my day to hear that the Kendall/Val moment made ya happy, I live for those reactions! About the Logan feels, your right, nope I'm not sorry one single bit! Haha ****Logan's Honey Pie****- Yup Logie's b-day and uh-oh how bad is Gustavo gonna be? :) ****btrfanfiction1516****- Yah, poor Logie had to deal with on his b-day but at least he got a cake and some amazing gifts as well as getting a bit of time with Amanda! :) ****kachilee07****- Glad you loved it, the Batman theme and then Carlos with the cake, he's so precious isn't he? Yup missy, James wants to take YOU to Hawaii, I am SO jelly! haha If only right? And Logan and Amanda, aren't they the cutest? :) ****Emy . Elle****- You're welcome! Ummm ummm ummm yeah there is a pattern, I don't know, I guess I see you as being a sexual creature, but then again, what does that make me after all the crap I've written? haha *shines the light on someone else* Yeah light the cake Pffft, that would be effin' crazy right if it was flammable? Yup you whacked your man in the head, but hey you can make it up to him later *wink wink* ****DeniseDEMD****- Aww thanks, glad you liked :)**

"You're sure this isn't too short?", I ask Irina as I try to pull the bottom of my dress down some more. It hits mid-thigh and nothing underneath shows, but it's a little smaller than what I'm accustomed to. It's a basic black dress with a deep neck-line and bunched at the shoulders with a gold chain around the waist, something the girls talked me into getting when we went shopping for tonight.

Apparently Kendall, Carlos, and James all planned this surprise birthday party for Logan at his favorite club and had the place shut down to the public. Not gonna lie, I felt a bit out of place telling the large security men at the door my name and watching them skim over the clip-boards, and then moving the velvet rope out of the way to let me in. It's like I'm someone special, but as far as I can tell, I'm just me, still Amanda Parsons.

"You look fine, quit worrying about it", she smacks my hands and gives me a glass of champagne.

"Okay fine", I stick my tongue out at her and take a sip of the bubbly liquid. "This place is nice", I comment, looking all around.

"You've never been to Vice before?", Valentine asks with her mouth gaping open.

"Nope", I answer simply, shaking my head back and forth.

"Wow", Kate intervenes and tosses me a grin. "Well if it makes you feel any better, it's only my second time here."

I nod my head, feeling somewhat out of place. It's not that I'm anti-social or anything, I just feel like this is a bit much, but then again Logan Mitchell does happen to be a celebrity so I guess he's used to big shindigs like this. "Okay", I press my lips together and glance around some more, noticing lots of people dancing and mingling, and I just can't believe I'm here; amidst all of these people. "What time is Logan supposed to be getting here?" I've only seen him once since his actual birthday and I miss him. I know that we both have our own busy schedules and dating won't be easy for us, but it's a good thing I'm a patient person.

Kendall peers down at the watch adorning his left wrist. "Any minute now", he responds, and then turns to drape his arm around Valentine's shoulder and kiss her cheek. I see the dreamy look in her eyes at his gesture and can't help but smile; they're just so cute! "James is bringing him, he has no idea that it's a party for him still, though."

"Oh", I say. In a way, I feel bad about lying to Logan because he wanted to hang out tonight but I told him I have plans already. He sounded a little bummed on the phone, and it was all I could do to keep from telling him that he will be seeing me tonight. I really can't wait to see his reaction when he walks in though.

Carlos comes running away from the door, bouncing around excitedly. "I just got a text from James", he raises his voice so whoever's paying attention can hear him. "They're here."

I get butterflies in my tummy and squeeze Kate's arm. The room falls pretty much quiet except for the music pounding through the speakers, which the DJ actually has the decency to turn down some. Everyone watches anxiously as the door opens, and in walks Logan and James, to which the hundreds of people here yell, "Surprise!", to Logan, who breaks out into a huge smile. He turns to James and shakes his head and then is bombarded by lots of people, so I just turn back to Irina, Kate, and Valentine to chat while we wait for the birthday boy to make his way over here.

Once he does find me, he gives me a big smile and pulls me in for a hug, placing a peck on my temple and then wrapping his arm around my waist. "I'm so glad you're here. And you look gorgeous by the way", his eyes sweep over me and I blush slightly.

"Thanks", I tell him, giving him an appreciatively look myself. "You don't look so bad yourself", I wink, making him chuckle.

Time flies by with Logan dragging me around, introducing me to bunches of other people; his friends, a few of his family members that were able to make it out, Gustavo, Kelly, and other random people, and then Serena. Serena is a tall blonde woman who's eyes seem to light up when she spots Logan. With his arm still around me, we all walk towards eachother until there's a foot of distance between us.

"Logan", Serena smiles brightly.

"Serena, this is Amanda, my girlfriend. Amanda, this is Serena, our new tour manager", he introduces us.

I'm caught off guard when she gives what looks like an eyeroll and then mutters, "I have to go take care of something", and strolls off.

I raise an eyebrow at Logan and he just shrugs and leads me to the dancefloor. My feet are sore from the shoes Irina picked for me to wear, which might I add are gorgeous and sexy in their own right, BUT I'm not used to walking around in four inch heels. Somehow though when Logan pulls me into his arms and I place my hands on his shoulders and we begin swaying together, all the pain miraculously melts away. "I missed you", slips from my lips before I can stop it.

"Ahh, so my girlfriend misses me", Logan teases with a smirk.

"About that", I bite my lip. "You never asked, so how can I be your girlfriend?"

Those chocolate orbs widen and his mouth kinda just hangs. "I thought...", he attempts, but I cut him off by taking a step closer to him and running my fingertips down the back of his neck.

"I'm kidding silly", my lips curve up into a semblance of a smile. "I do like you, but do you think it's just a little too early to call me your girlfriend?"

"Nope, not at all", his hold tightens on me and his eyes stay locked to my lips for so long that I lick them, inviting him for a kiss.

Getting the hint, Logan presses his lips to mine and lets them linger for a few seconds before pulling away. I close my eyes, letting myself get lost in his embrace and his scent, relishing it while I can. In two and a half weeks Big Time Rush will be leaving for a two month tour and I'm kinda on the fence on how I feel about it. First, we haven't exactly been dating that long, so it's not like I'll slip into depression and cry myself to sleep everynight, or turn all clingy and make him promise to call me every single day and text me with every free minute he has; but I will miss him. On the other hand, I'm wondering if we should wait to really start our relationship until he comes back, because...I don't know, it just feels like we should.

I don't realize that my thoughts my run away and I've gotten silent until Logan presses his forehead to mine, which he can easily do, courtesy of the heels strapped to my feet, and asks, "What are you thinking about?"

"I don't know", I shake my head and tilt it to the side, to look into his eyes. "Nothing really." I've had this eerie feeling in the pit of my tummy for a few minutes now that I can't explain or shake, and I'm not one of those insecure girls who tries to get sympathy and attention for feeling bad about themselves. You know the kind who go fishing for compliments? Heck, I'm pretty modest when I do get compliments. So I don't know how to tell this to Logan without seeming like that.

"Amanda", he narrows his eyes, and I hate that he can pretty much read through me. His hands gently running up and down my sides draws out a sigh.

"I was kinda thinking that maybe we should wait until you come back from tour to...be together", I drop my chin to my chest, afraid of his reaction.

"Why?", he questions and his body stops swaying to the slow rhythm of the song.

"Just because you're getting ready to leave. Why start something up just to have to take a break, you know?", I pull a shoulder up to my chin, still avoiding his gaze.

"Because", his fingers find their way under my chin and pull it up so I'm looking at him. "I like you and you like me. We can learn more about eachother this way. Face it, I suck when it comes to girls, but things seem to come so naturally when I'm around you. I've never felt like this with someone else and I don't want to lose that."

He presses his lips together, making his dimples pop out and I feel my resolve weakening. "You sure are cute", I say and let one of my hands drop to his bicep. "And you have pretty nice muscles", I try my best to change the subject. Hey, I've heard that men like compliments just as much as women do!

"And you", he surprises me by kissing my shoulder. "Are the most adorable Panda ever, who's not very clever when it comes to trying to change the subject."

Before I can make a smart remark or anything, thankfully, Gustavo comes up to Logan, putting his hand on his shoulder. "Sorry about this dog, I know it's your party and all, but we have a quick meeting to discuss something that'll only take a few minutes."

"Oh. Okay", Logan drops his hold on me and looks at me for permission.

"Go", I wave my hand at him, welcoming the disturbance. I mean not only becasue things were getting a little too intense for my liking, but because his work is important and I'll still be around.

I make my way to the dessert table, scanning over all the delicious fattening treats when out of the blue, my stomach churns. I take a step back and fling an arm around my middle, blurting, "I don't feel too well to no one in particular". That disgusting feeling of undigested food is rising up inside my stomach, and I brush my way through guests, just making it in inside the restroom with mere seconds left. I run inside and throw a stall door open before falling to my knees and throwing up in the toilet. I sit there shaking and sweating, throwing up several more times before getting up to wash my hands and pressing a cold wet papertowel to my foreheadd, and dabbing it all over my face. I take my phone out of my clutch and send Logan a quick text saying **Not feeling well, think I need 2 go home.**

No response comes as I lean there with my head against the wall, but it doesn't matter because another wave of nausea is overtaking me, and I'm back at the toilet, emptying more contents of my belly. This happens for quite a while, until a whole five minutes pass and I think I'm in the clear of being able to leave now. A glance at my phone confirms it's been a whole half an hour since and I texted Logan, and he hasn't answered back.

I find the strength to exit the bathroom and it only takes a short while before I spot Logan, sitting in a chair talking to some people, with Serena perched on the arm of his chair, bent over, exposing practically her whole line of cleavage to him while rubbing his arm. I observe for a couple of minutes while she holds a beer bottle for Logan and tips it up to his mouth for him to take a drink like he's some little kid. She's sitting awfully close to him and they share a few laughs, and then I realize this is the reason why Logan hasn't even checked his phone.

A fury runs through me and I spin around, pushing my way through people like there's a fire blazing through the building, and take a deep breath in of the cool night air. I pace the empty sidewalk for a few minutes trying to decide what to do, when I see a cab approaching. I sprint to the edge of the sidewalk and wave it over.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Okidoki, I'm tired as shit and have a sinus headache so I will make this short and am skipping shout-outs, sorry to anyone who's heart is broken, I'm just blah! Also, I kinda stole a line from ****DeniseDEMD****, because something she left in a review was so hilarious that I just had to include it in here, so yeah. Sorry Denise, but thanks! :)**

As soon as I wake up, my stomach starts grumbling. With the sun shining full force, I climb out of bed, feeling much better than I was last night and head straight for the box of donuts on my counter. I take out a plain one and bite it, chewing it up slowly before swallowing. I feel relieved that my stomach doesn't seem to be upset or irritated, so I take another bite of the breakfast food and stalk over to my phone on the counter and pick it up. I have several missed calls and texts, so I pull a stool up to the counter, sit down, and begin checking through them. There is a text from Kate, Valentine, Irina, Logan; all wondering where I am. The three women's texts came not longer after I left the party, and Valentine's says she saw me leave and was wondering if everything is alright.

Out of courtesy, I type out a reply saying **I'm fine & at home** to those three girls and send it, and then look over Logan's, which wasn't sent until 5:37 a.m. I roll my eyes and delete the crappy **Where r u** and go back to my home screen. It's now 9:30 a.m., and apparently it took a whole six hours for Logan to notice my absence. Wow don't I feel special?

A bitter feeling creeps back in my bones when I recall the sight of him with Serena before I left. Well, six hours sure is a long time to completely forget about someone who you decided to call your girlfriend. Whatever, I cram the rest of the donut in my mouth and set my phone down sighing. Oh well, it's not like we've been together for a long time, and at least I'm getting out of this with minimal damage. I don't bother checking my voicemail, instead I snatch a powdered donut out of the box next and start nomming on it while pouring a glass of orange juice. My phone vibrating on the counter startles me, and I pick it up, just to see that Logan is calling. I just push ignore and hum to myself while eating.

I go about my lazy Sunday taking a shower, then doing a couple loads of laundry and get lost in my thoughts about opening my own photo studio. I have the money sitting in a bank as well as approximately ten different prospects of various buildings that are for sale. I decided from the get-go that renting was out of the question for me, because people can be shady sometimes, and what if they take it back after I get all set up? Then I'll have nothing.

I'm sitting on the couch browsing through all of the paperwork and trying to figure out details and payments and stuff when my phone rings for like the umpteenth time and Logan's picture flashes across the screen when I pick it up. Frustrated as all hell, I pick up the phone and yell, "UGH, just leave me alone!", and hang it back up. I turn it on silent then slide it under the couch out of my sight and push my glasses back up my nose, twirling the pen around in my fingers.

Consumed with the task at hand, along with watching Happy Gilmore, 'cause yano, Adam Sandler makes like, the best movies, I'm startled by a knock at my door. I let out a sharp breath and move the folder from my lap to the coffee table in front of me and get up, rubbing my temples at the slight headache rising up. Not realizing how much time had passed since I last got my ass up off the couch, I take a moment to stretch my muscles before strolling to the door. "Who is it?", I call out when I'm close enough.

"It's me, Logan", I hear from the other side.

"Fuck off!", I yell and slam my palm against the door, trying to relieve some tension, and the pain radiating throughout my hand lets me know that wasn't the best decision. "Owww", comes next.

"Are you alright Amanda?", Logan's raspy voice fills my ears.

"I'm fine, just leave me alone okay?", I mutter back, not wanting to deal with this right now.

"I don't think you really want me to walk away right now", he sounds different somehow, and it catches my attention.

"Well you're wrong because I do want you to walk away right now and never come back Logan Mitchell!", I shout angrily. Just because he's famous doesn't mean he can treat me like shit and I'll put up with it.

"I have an order of extra large french fries, a king sized peanut butter twix, and gummy worms", he says, stopping me in my tracks.

Unfortunately my stomach picks this moment to remind me that I haven't eaten since breakfast, and to be honest I don't even know what time it is now. "Really?", I find myself questioning and taking a step closer to the door.

"Open the door and you'll see".

I lean my forehead against the cool wood in defeat, wondering if he's telling the truth or not. I tip-toe up to look out the peephole, but he's standing so close all I can see is handsome face. The sexy bastard just has to be smiling that stupid crooked smile of his, showing off those adorable dimples. His hair is spiked up perfectly as always, as well, just kicking me further while I'm already down.

"You know if I open the door and find out you're lying I will slap you across the forehead with the heel of the shoes I wore last night right?" What? I happen to be really hungry and all of that junk food sounds really good.

"Then I guess you're just gonna have to take a chance aren't you? Come on Amanda, I'm not gonna stand out here all day", a hint of impatience taints his voice.

The image of him walking away from me with all that food literally has me almost in tears. Just because I'm mad at him doesn't mean I can't accept his peace offering or gift or whatever you wanna call it, right?

My tummy outweighs my brain, urging my hand to the door to open it up, revealing Logan standing there with a white paper bag of greasy food and a thin plastic bag that I can see right through, confirming he does indeed have a peanut butter twix and gummy bears. "Hi", I say and step back, letting him in.

Logan's eyebrows furrow together and he studies my face. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm hungry. Don't talk to me right now. Just let me eat and then I'll probably be calm enough to not wanna rip your face off". I don't give him a choice; instead I grab both bags and sit down on the couch, not saying a word to him. I devour the french fries and hand him back the bag with two burgers and chicken nuggets inside of it, then inhale one of the twix bars and a handful of gummy bears, all while Mr. Mitchell watches me in suspense.

I sit up straight and take a drink from my bottle of water when I'm finished, then turn to him and raise an eyebrow, as if to ask, "What's up?"

"What happened last night? You left early without telling me", Logan drops the rest of his burger inside the bag, leaving it unfinished as he asks me the question.

"I wasn't feeling well. Started barfing", I state dryly and shrug, avoiding looking at his face because my resolve will weaken and no, it's not gonna happen.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Umm, I texted you but apparently you were too busy with other...things to reply so I took a cab home", I respond bitterly, and look over my nails, deciding they could be trimmed down some.

"Amanda, you should have came right to me. Kendall and I somehow got our phones switched up so I didn't get your message until hours later", his voice softens.

"Unlikely excuse", I mutter.

"What? I don't understand what's going on", he sounds shocked and I feel his hands on my shoulders, which I shake off and scoot back away from him.

"Don't touch me", I slap at his hands that reach for me again.

"It's all just a big misunderstanding", he gives a little chuckle.

"No, it's not, Logan", I cross my arms over my chest.

"So you're mad because I didn't respond to your text, when it was just a mishap? I'm sorry, I didn't do it on purpose. Look if you don't believe me, you can call Kendall or Valentine and ask them yourself."

Seriously, I'm just tired of hearing his crap, he's not even touching near the real problem, which happens to be Serena. "I'm pissed because I saw that blonde skankamuffin practically sitting on your lap with her boobs all up in your face bottle feeding you, Logan", my own fury takes me by surprise and I get louder with each word, eventually getting up off the couch. "I'm supposed to be your girlfriend", I jab my index finger towards myself. "Or so you say", I narrow my eyes at him, still sitting on the couch, just with wide eyes now.

"What are you talking about?", those chocolate orbs dart from side to side in confusion.

"Serena", I snap. "She's the problem. You were too busy with her to notice that I was sick. But it's okay, I get it. Guys like trashy women because they're an easy lay."

He stays in place with his mouth gaped open as if he can't believe what I just said. "Just go", I fling my arm towards the door, ignoring his face once again. "Save all your 'It's not you, it's me' lame shit and shove it up your ass. I'm not interested in hearing any of your excuses. And if it makes you feel better, my heart's not broken and I'm not gonna cry myself to sleep over you Logan Mitchell. We had like two dates, it's not the end of the world", I tap my bare against the plush carpet.

All of a sudden, Logan bursts out laughing, and I can't help but to gaze at him. "Amanda", he flicks his tongue along his bottom lip and gets to his feet. "First of all Serena is married, there's nothing between us. She's our new tour manager and Gustavo told us to be nice to her, so I thought it would be kinda cruel to tell her to get out of my face when all I wanted was to find you and dance with you some more or find someplace quiet for us to hang out."

I let his words run through my head for a minute before coming to the conclusion that maybe I'm not as strong as I thought I was. Some of the tension leaves me and I let out a deep breath. "Serena's married?", I blink several times, trying to come to terms with this.

"Yeah", Logan nods while smirking and slips his hands into his pockets. "Besides I like you Amanda, not her", he gives me a hopeful look and takes a step closer to me.

"You don't like her?", I repeat his phrase back, just to make sure I've got all the facts straight.

"Not one bit. She's totally not my type anyway. Her fake jumbo boobs remind me of hot air balloons and she wears too much make-up, kinda reminds me of a clown", he presses his lips together.

I feel my lips curve up at the edges and my whole body seems to relax, but guilt churns in the pit of my stomach. "I'm sorry, Logan. I just thought...", I toss out the sincere apology and let my sentence trail off.

He shakes his head back and forth and comes toward me, creeping slowly the last foot or so. "You have nothing to be sorry about. Like I said, it was all just a big misunderstanding", he closes the distance between us, towering above me by a few inches as he wraps his arms around my shoulders, pulling me into his chest, resting his chin on top of my head.

It feels good to be in his embrace, I loop my arms around his waist and give him a big squeeze. "Thanks for not being a dick about it all", I murmur.

"It's kinda hard to be mad at you when you're so cute", he nuzzles my hair with his nose.

"Logan", I blush at his compliment and push away from him. "So we're okay now?", I ask.

"We are absolutely fine", he brushes his lips against mine.

"Good", I take hold of his hand. "Come watch a movie with me then boyfraan", I suggest and yank him in the direction of the couch.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N I don't know how much I like this, but here it is. Again, a big thanks to you lovely people leaving reviews, it totally makes my day. SHOUT OUTA ****SuperSillyStories****- hehe, I figured you would like several of the things I tossed into the last chapter, I learned from you lol. Serena sure is married...and a slut-bag, that's for sure! ****kachilee07****- I feel ya, I would've been very disappointed in Logan if he was...messing around with Serena hehe. And food, junk food at that? Go Logan, haha well I think everyone knows that Amanda is a sucker for food, so that was pretty easy lol. He so should have looked for her when she was gone, but I guess they're even now...so need to drag that into the light right? lol ****DeniseDEMD****- Heck yeah I just HAD to use your words, it was too damn funny not to haha. Yeah, things kinda went around in a circle and are all good now...or are they? hehe ****btrfanfiction1516****- First umm, are you gonna update your stories anytinme soon? Just curious :) Haha glad you found Loges adorable, he is a sweetie huh? ;) ****Logan's Honey Pie****- Yup who knows what will happen? But they made up, Woo-Hoo :D ****Emy . Elle****- Am much better, ha it does not come from fanfiction lol. Skankamuffin was actually Denise's word, which I love to death so I just HAD to write it in there :)**

It's been two weeks since Logan's surprise birthday party and things have been going rather well. I actually picked a place to open my own studio and bought it. It's on one of the main streets in town, with a bakery on one side of it, and a natural foods store on the other side. It's not in bad shape, but I would like to have the walls painted before I start getting set up, and I still need to buy some furniture for the place. Being that the price wasn't unusually high because it's a bit of an older building, I have plenty of money left over to buy extra stuff, and I'm excited, but tired, too.

Of course I'm still working at A Moment In Time, because it's the only source of income I have right now, but in a few months I'm hoping to be able to get out of Greg's shadow and have the spotlight shine on me. I stopped by once again, like I've done every day so far since the keys were placed in my hand, and stood in the middle of the empty place, looking around and relishing the fact that this is all mine. I'm not one hundred percent sure what theme I want to go with, but I envision the walls being painted and how I want things to look. I can't help it if I'm proud of my empty building, I've worked extremely hard for this!

Feeling my belly grumble, I lock up and leave, then walk to the bakery next door and get a cupcake along with a coffee; Logan and I have a date tonight and I'm kinda sleepy with the rainy weather, so I need a bit of a caffeine boost. After my snack, I head home and chill out on the couch for a while watching t.v. before take a shower and getting ready. I get a text from Logan while I'm in the shower, telling me to meet him at the restaurant an hour later than originally planned because he had to stay late.

I'm fine with that because it allows me to watch the newest episode of Dr. Who without having to DVR it. Once it's over, I slip my feet into a pair of ballet flats and check my hair and make-up in the mirror, then leave. I sit in the parking lot for a while, waiting for Logan to arrive but he doesn't. I attempt to call him and text him once to make sure everything's okay before I see Kendall and Valentine holding hands and walking through the parking lot of the shopping plaza and jump out. "Kendall! Valentine!", I call after them and then rush over to the couple when they stop, twisting their necks to see me.

"Hey", I greet them, a bit out of breath. "Do you know if everything's okay with Logan?"

"Umm he seemed fine when we left the studio about an hour ago", Kendall flings his free hand out to the side.

"Oh", I chew at the inside of my cheek. "He's supposed to meet me, but he's pretty late", I take my phone out of my back pocket and check it again, noting that he's almost an hour late now.

"Oh that's right", Kendall shakes his head. "On the way out, Serena asked him to stay after because she needed to talk to him."

"Was it just the two of them? Or is like Gustavo there or something?", I ask.

"Just the two of them", my answer comes from the dimpled blonde and I feel like the breath has been knocked out of me.

Hmm, I cross my arms over my chest. That slutbag wanted to keep my man late, all by himself. Tell me why I have an eerie feeling creeping up my spine. It's not that I don't trust Logan, I just get bad vibes from Serena; and I've only been around her three times now. I always manage to find things to say to make little cheap shots at her, and Logan always finds my banter about her cute. He thinks I'm jealous, and I am. Well just a little bit, because he seems to spend a lot of time with her and I know she'll be going with the guys on tour next week considering she's the tour manager and all. I don't understand why she's always hanging out at the studio with them or why sometimes I can smell a hint of her perfume on Logan; it reeks of whore, STD's, and rotten hoo-ha.

"Okay", I force a smile on my face. "Thanks. You guys have a good night", I tell them and then head back to my car.

Twenty minutes later I'm stalking through the doors of Rocque Records like my ass is on fire, totally blowing right past security; which happens to be Tom, and he just waves at me. I ignore him and slow my footsteps down when I hear voices coming from the break room. All it takes is two seconds of Serena's laughter for me to feel like someone is scraping their nails down a chalkboard, and fury rises up in me. I take the last turn and stand in front of the door with my hands propped on my hips, observing the woman wearing an obscenely too short skirt sitting next to my boyfriend. Her head is tipped back, but her arm dangles over the armrest, less than an inch away from Logan's thigh. I force myself to count to ten before clearing my throat, trying to let them know I'm here.

"Oh hey Amanda", the dimpled brunette breaks out into a huge smile when he sees me.

"Hey babe", I greet him and grin as I strut over to him and sit on his lap, putting an arm around the back of his neck and kissing his cheek. I'm not much for the whole PDA thing, but today I'm gonna have me some fun. Once I'm done with that, I move my gaze to a tight-lipped Serena and use my sweetest voice. "Hi, Serena. How are you today?"

She looks down to see my boyfriend's hand perched upon my knee and turns away quickly, but not before I see a flash of anger in her eyes. Oh so it's like that huh? "Logan", I decide to get extra mushy with him and rub my nose against his. "You're late for dinner". Out of the corner of my eye, I see a slight smirk appear on She-Devil's face.

His mouth drops open and he pulls his phone from his pocket to check the time, scowling. "I'm sorry", he turns back to me, running his hand up and down my thigh. "We were talking", he motions toward Serena, "And I guess time slipped away from me."

"It's okay", I tug gently at the hair at the hair at the back of his neck, knowing he likes it, emitting a small moan from him, then stand up. "I'm just gonna run to the bathroom and then we'll go?", I pose it as a question.

"Yeah sure", he replies and smacks my butt as I get up, making me squeal and giggle.

...

"Are you sure you're alright? I told you I'm sorry, I really didn't realize it had gotten so late", Logan swings our joined hands back and forth between us.

"Yeah", I nod, not quite meeting his eyes. We had dinner at a hole in the wall mexican restaurant which was honestly one of the best meals I've ever had, and Mr. Mitchell suggested we take a walk through town afterwards. I tried to beg off, but he asked so nicely and I couldn't say no to those big brown eyes and those deep dimples.

"Then why are you acting so distant?", he asks, pulling me around a trash can that I hadn't even noticed, then he tugs me to him, putting his arm around my lower back.

"I've just been preoccupied thinking about my studio", I tell him, which isn't the full truth, but not exactly a lie.

"You know what you're gonna name it yet?"

"I've got a few ideas", I pull a shoulder up to my chin and keep looking ahead of us, watching a dog pee in some pushes.

"What are they?"

"I don't really remember them right now", I answer honestly.

I space off remembering the incident in the bathroom at Rocque Records, and don't realize it until Logan's hand waves in front of my face.

"What? Sorry, I didn't hear you", I shake my head back and forth and look at him.

"I said you could name it P.P, you know for Parson's Photography, and then I went on to call you a poop-head but you didn't respond", he furrows his eyebrows at me with concern.

"Oh", I give a tiny giggle. "My mind was wandering again", I feel a slight blush rush up into my cheeks and I see an ice cream parlor a few doors down. "Wanna get some ice cream?", I ask him hopefully.

"Well we can, but will you remember that I'm here this time?", he jokes, pulling me closer to him.

"I could never forget you, silly. I was in la-la land, that's all". I wrap my arm around his back and give him a squeeze, then give him the best grin I can muster up.

"You better not", he winks jokingly and drags me across the street. "Cause you know I'll be leaving for three months next week, and then you'll have plenty of time to worry about your business. I wanna make sure I have a girlfriend to come back to."

"Yeah", I tip my head slightly and murmur. I don't know if I'll be worrying about my photo shop or be worrying about Serena sinking her claws into him while they're on tour. The memory comes rushing back to me all over again from a couple of hours ago and insecurity seeps into my bones.

_As I was coming out of the bathroom stall at the studio, Serena came barging in and leaned across the counter to touch up her bright red lipstick. "Your boyfriend's quite the cutie pie", she comments, her eyes never leaving the mirror._

_ "Yup he sure is, I'm lucky to have him", I utter and turn on the hot water then apply soap to my hands, rubbing it in._

_ "He's gonna be gone for three long months, he'll get lonely", she continues._

_ "And he'll call me and text me, and I'll come visit when I can. I bet your husband gets lonely too, huh?", I state matter of factly, letting this woman I won't let her get to me. _

_ "Touche", her lips curve up until she's grinning like the Cheshire cat. "I'm not worried about what my husband does when I'm not around. But what happens if you can't be there when Logan needs you...or it", she slips the tube back into her purse, obviously insinuating something of a sexual nature._

_ "Look he's not interested in you okay, so wipe the drool off your chin. First of all, you're married and he knows that. Second he'd smother in your air-bag boobs if he got close enough, and third", I turn towards her and step so that I'm in her face. "You're so ugly he wouldn't be able to get his dick up around you, so I have nothing to worry about, sweetheart", I tip my head up at her as I walk past her smugly and dry my hands with some paper towels._

_ "Keep thinking what you want Amanda", her eyes narrow. "But if I were you, I'd definitely watch out because he's quite a catch and he could be snatched up out of from under you faster than you can blink your eyes. And I'm a little older and more experienced, I could be just what he needs", she flips her hair over her shoulders._

_ "Look bitchface", I throw the garbage into the trashcan. "I trust Logan and I already told you he's not into you, so if you wanna go sashaying your wrinkled old ass around him, go ahead. But that's bait he won't be biting." With that last comment, I tossed her a smile and walked out, letting the door close behind me._


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N No time for shout outs as I have a busy evening planned, sorry. But thank you to all of you reviewers/favoriters/followers! I don't even know if this chapter makes sense, my mind was all over the place, but I figure I'd post it since it's done lol. **

I unlock the door of my still empty building and go inside, dropping to my butt right in the middle of the floor. I scan the walls, satisfied with the paint job, but then again when you pay somebody big bucks for a professional job, that's what you get. I pick at the fraying end of one of the legs of my jeans and sigh to myself. I just left Rocque Records where the guys are leaving in just a few short minutes to kick off their tour. It wasn't really hard to say bye to Logan considering we haven't been dating long, but the whole incident with Serena is really bothering me.

I tried to talk to Logan about it later the night it happened, but I didn't go into details. He told me that I'm crazy for thinking that Serena's into him like that and I didn't want to make a big deal out of it, so I just dropped it. First of all, I trust my man when he says he's not attracted to tha slutbag; second, I didn't wanna spend our last week together before he left fighting or possibly breaking up when our relationship has barely already gotten off the ground. Logan thought that my 'insecurites', as he called them, are cute and I couldn't help but believe him when he assured me he has no interest in Serena. But just because I trust Logan doesn't mean I trust her. I mean, for the next three months she's gonna be all up the band's butt, while I managed to find one free weekend that I possibly might be able to fly to Texas and spend a couple of days with Logan. I mean I'm not an insecure, jealous person; Serena just brings my claws out, yano?

I pull my phone out of my pocket and dial up Kate, who I know is home on the couch cuddled up in one of James's hoodies, or pulled over somewhere along the side of the road crying because her and James are pretty much inseparable. "Hey", I say when the other end of the line is picked up.

I hear a sniffle, and a broken voice reply, "Hi Amanda".

I feel bad for my friend because I know she's gonna miss James, but I will not allow her to sit and sulk the whole time he's gone. Okay, so maybe today, but that's it. Missing him is allowed, but falling into a deep dark depression is where I draw the line. "What ya up to?", I try to keep the mood light.

"Just watching t.v.", she yawns. "Sorry", she's quick to apologize.

"Mhmm, sounds like somebody didn't get enough sleep last night", I joke.

She giggles from the other end of the line and lets out a deep breath. "Neither James nor I got ANY sleep last night", she corrects me.

"Ha I knew it!", I exclaim and stretch my feet out, kicking my heels against the floor. I just knew those two stayed up all night having sex because three months is a long time to go without it.

"Oh shut up", Kate says and I can just imagine her laying sideways on the couch, resting her head against some throw pillows trying to stay awake. "So how about you? Did you and Loges finally get it on?"

"Pfft, No! I got my stupid period, but I did give him head", I huff out into the phone. It's not like I'm some seventeen year old virgin trying to sleep with her first love before he goes off to college, but I just kinda thought it would be nice to get some before he left. I kinda had it all planned out, well not minute by minute, but I was gonna dress all sexy and totally gonna blow his mind before he left so he wouldn't forget me, but because of freaking mother nature, I just blew him. He enjoyed it, though.

"You go girl! So what about the whole 'your tour manager is a cougar totally trying to get in your pants' thing. Did you tell Logan before he left? Please tell me you did", she takes it upon herself to play Dr. Phil. My brunette friend just had to mention it didn't she?

"No", I mutter rather quietly into the phone, and lean back onto one arm, pressing my palm flat against the floor.

"Amanda!", she reprimands. "You said you would."

"I know Kate, but I just didn't want him leaving on bad terms", I try to defend myself. Of course when I told her all about the confrontation with Serena, she insisted I tell Logan, and right away.

"What are you so scared of?", she asks.

"I'm not scared of anything", I scoff in response.

"Then why are you making such a big deal out of telling Logan then? He should know what kind of person Serena is".

"I'm just scared he won't believe me or he'll get mad", I press my lips together tightly.

"Why wouldn't he believe you? And he has no right to get mad. He really does like you yano...the guys say he talks about you all the time".

"I like him, too but...whatever it's done and overwith now, Kate. No need to dwell on it."

"I'm not dwelling on it, Amanda. You're the one who's afraid of getting hurt again. Your ex Julian put all that crap in your head, making you believe it, and now you think that you're a weak and stupid person. But you're not. Logan wouldn't say it's silly or anything."

Does she seriously have to bring this up right now? Ugh, we were having drinks at a sushi bar a few nights ago and I kinda let my past with Julian slip. It's not one of my proudest moments and I don't tell people for this purpose; I hate talking about it. "It is what it is, Kate. Logan said he doesn't like her, and I believe him. End of story", I say a little more harshly than I intend to.

"Okay but when she roofies his drink and rapes him, don't tell me I didn't warn you."

My stomach churns at the thought of Serena doing that. That nasty bitch probably would, too. And she'd take pictures while doing it just to have something to brag about. "Just let it go for now, and if something else happens, I'll tell him. But for now I'm Serena and problem-free for three months and have far too much to worry about than that blonde skankamuffin." I don't know who I'm trying to convince more when I say this, Kate or myself, but I have to take a moment to remember that not every man out in the world is like Julian and that Logan is a good guy. He may not always be the brightest, but he does buy me food and gives great hugs; plus he's a damn good kisser so I can't complain.

...

Next Friday morning rolls around and I get up with no complaints, knowing that it's the last day of the work week and I have two whole days to recover after going for a girl's night out with Valentine, Irina, and Kate tonight. We're going clubbing, and I'm pretty excited. I guess it's gotten a little boring since the guys left, but hey, we're surviving.

After having a cup of coffee and getting a shower, I dress into a pair of skinny jeans, flip-flops, and an off the shoulder white top before grabbing a sticky bun for breakfast and heading into work.

I'm surprised to see that Greg's not in the office when I get in, but I'm informed by his secretary Jennifer that he's sick today with a bad sinus infection and won't be coming in. "He's got the information for the three jobs today in the top drawer of the filing cabinet behind his desk, green folder", she says as I walk by.

"Thanks", I tell her and shrug to myself. It's not the first time I'll be working by myself, and I'm kinda happy about it because I can blast my own music in the car and just chill out by myself. I stroll over to said filing cabinet and take out the papers, shuffling through them. After browsing through them, I load all of the equipment and things I'll need into my car, and get out on the road.

The first client is at a bakery that's just opening up, and it goes smoothly, with the owner and I chatting away like old friends, plus she gives me a whole box of chocolate cupcakes on the house. Obviously, I leave there with a smile on my face and begin the journey to shoot number two for the day. I'm taking pictures of this guy Mike who's a tattoo artist, and just starting to get big. He's a pretty friendly guy and before I know it, it's overwith.

I check my watch and realize I have some time to grab lunch before going to the last destination, and I hit up a pizza shop, and get on the road for my last shoot of the day. I drive to the address, and pull up to a large house. Upon getting out of the car, I'm met by two men, extending their hands out to me in greeting. "Hi, I'm Amanda, the photographer", I say to the first one, who is a tall man in a pin-striped business suit and gray hair.

"I'm Franklin Donovan", he shakes my hand and nods toward the other man. "And this is Julian Velasquez, my partner." Wait. What? Julian Velasquez, as in my old boyfriend?

My heart starts beating and I look up to him, noticing the familiar pair of brown eyes that meet mine as he lifts his sunglasses. His hair is much shorter than it was when we were dating, and a goatee adorns his chin. "Amanda, long time no see", he winks at me with a smirk, and an amused look on his face.

Trying to remain professional, I paste a fake smile on my face and simply say, "Hi", before turning back to Franklin. "So what are we doing today?", I ask.

"A photo spread for a restaurant menu. I am a restaurant owner and Julian is my head chef. We will be taking pictures of different foods and backgrounds and such to set up a menu for my establishment."

"Okay", I smile. This is great. I mean it would be a lot better if my asshole ex wasn't here, but what can ya do? Honestly I'm surprised to know that he is a head chef somewhere with as much as he likes to be in control. Ahh I have faith that it won't be long until his true colors start to show and Mr. Donovan makes him jobless.

The shoot is much more grueling than I anticipated, with a lot of walking back and forth, and of course Franklin wanted everything to be perfect. He even let me try lots of foods, until I had to politely decline before my pants ripped open. It's not so bad ignoring Julian, and I'm quite proud of myself for getting through the job without any problems; until it's time for me to leave.

Julian, the snake that he is, helps me pack up the equipment and take it to my car, no doubtedly trying to make a good impression on his boss. I walk ahead of him, and don't speak until everything's in my car and I slam the back down. I go to get in my car, but am stopped by a hand catching my arm.

"Let me go", I demand right away, looking up at Julian.

His gaze meets the front door of the mansion and then turns back to me. "I just wanted to tell you that you look really good Amanda."

"Thanks", I open the car door and slide in, but the door won't close because; surprise, Mr. Velasquez has a hold on it. "What do you want?", I mutter while rolling my eyes.

"Let me take you out to dinner. Things ended badly for us".

I actually chuckle. "I'm seeing someone Julian, and even if I wasn't, the answer would still be no", I tell him honestly.

"Ahhh come on Amanda", he bends down so his head is close to mine. "Just one dinner wouldn't hurt anything."

"The answer is no", I keep my eyes on my windshield, refusing to look at him.

"Tell you what, Panda", he uses my nickname and places his hand on my knee, making me cringe. "You'll go on the date with me or else I'll leak those 'special' pictures of you that you did for me on Valentine's Day." He makes sure to enunciate the word special.

"What? You can't do that!", my face heats up thinking about those pictures. No, they're not nude, but pretty darn close to it and what would Logan say if he knew I had done something like that? It would embarrass him and he would dump me!

"Ahh sweetie", he drops his voice and moves his hand a little further up my leg. "They were a gift which means they belong to me and I do anything I want with them."

"That's blackmail", I turn to him, accusing him with my eyes.

"Call it what you want. I just want one more date with my beautiful ex...", he trails off, with a smile.

"I don't know Julian", I shake my head, wrapping my hands tightly around the steering wheel.

"If you don't call me by Sunday, I'll take it as a no, and then I'll see what I can do about getting those pictures published in some magazine."

"You wouldn't!", I call his bluff.

"I can and I would. You already have my number. Just remember by Sunday, Panda". His last words leave me sitting there with my mouth gaped open as he closes the door and gives an innocent wave, then walks off.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N Whoa, this got longer than I expected, hope it's not too boring or confusing. As always,a big thank you to you wonderful reviewers, you are awesome! SHOUT OUTS ****SuperSillyStories****- I like your enthusiasm for getting to blow Logan, lol. And I LOVE your threat towards Serena, oh lordy you are a bad influence hehe j/k. Yup your ex is a chef, and I'm totally with you, ladies reunite! ****kachilee07****- Yeah, Amanda should have told Logan but she had her reasons not to. As for Julian, ugh what a creep huh? I'll see what I can do with your idea ;) ****DeniseDEMD****- Yup a Julian and Serena, too many problems! Haha thanks, I did have a good night...I took my middle son out on a mommy and me date to the mall, we had a blast :) ****ValentineZombie****- True, Amanda should have voiced her concern about Serena to Logan, but she had her reasons not to. Julian is totally a desperate douchebag, and if it would be awesome if you could rescue Amanda :) ****CarlosLover****- Hmm I haven't thought about Julian and Serena working together later on, but that might not be such a bad idea. Glad you're so enthusiastic about this story :) ****paumichyy****- Hehe yeah Julian's a total creep. About the date...read on to find out what happens :) ****FangedCutie****- Yeah it's an unfortunate situation, but I don't think the police can do anything :/ ****Emy . Elle****- I threw a lil something for ya in there, hope you likey :) And yeah, 'visitors' totally suck when you're trying to get laid...if you're not with the right guy ;D**

When the alarm goes off Monday morning, I roll out of the small bed and slap the alarm clock, shutting it up, and then head downstairs to the kitchen where my mom is sitting at the breakfast nook enjoying a cup of coffee. I take a mug out of the cupboard and pour my own and fix it before sitting down across from her. "Now will you tell me what's wrong honey?", she asks, concern in her brown eyes.

It's pathetic, but after going out with the girls on Friday night, I holed up here at my parent's house for the entire weekend, begging my dad to lock my phone up somewhere. I knew what I wanted to do about Julian, but I didn't trust myself because my mind seemed to keep flip-flopping back and forth, and this seemed the best thing for me to do. On one hand, I didn't want to talk to Logan because I didn't want to tell him what happened with Julian and have him flipping out while he's gone. Deep in my heart I knew that I wouldn't be calling Julian. I didn't want to but sometimes I would mentally start freaking out about Logan's reaction about those pictures and I would lean towards calling Julian to set up that date. But it's morally wrong and I can't do that to Logan. So I palled around with my parents and little sister all weekend, trying my best to keep my mind off of things. I never gave my parents an excuse, but now that Monday has dawned, it's too late for me to call my ex so I'm in the clear and it's safe for me to have my phone back.

I debate whether to tell my mom or not because I know it'll just ruffle her feathers and she'll be ashamed of me for even taking those pictures, plus I don't like dragging her into my business; but when she sets a plate of homemade cinnamon rolls down in front of me, I'm a goner. Over two rolls and my cup of coffee, I tell her all about the photoshoot on Friday and the incident with Julian.

Surprisingly she doesn't look too shocked when I tell her about the pictures. She just shakes her head and mutters, "Asshole", under her breath and looks me directly in the eye, pushing my disarrayed hair out of my face. "If it makes you feel any better, I'm proud of the decision you made, Amanda. And I'm sure Logan will appreciate your efforts, too, but I think you should warn him just in case Julian was serious with what he said." Every fiber in my body knows that before this week out, pictures of me in provocative poses dressed in a red and black bra and panty set will be leaked all over the internet or something, Julian doesn't make idle threats.

I sigh and nod my head, knowing that my mom is right. It's do or die time as I watch her get up from her stool and listen a few seconds later as she enters my dad's office. When she returns, my phone is in her hand and she sets it down in front of me and kisses the top of my head before leaving me alone and wishing me luck that Logan will understand. Being a chicken, I ignore all the missed calls and texts, and shoot Mr. Mitchell a quick message saying **Call me whenever u get a chance, we need 2 talk**. Once that's done, I trek up the stairs to brush my teeth, take a shower, and get ready for work.

My phone rings as I'm driving on the way to work, literally making me jump. When I see that it's Logan, I answer it, putting it on speaker. I know I can't keep putting it off, and the sooner I tell him the better. "Hey cutie, miss talkin' to ya. How are you?", he spouts off when I answer.

"Hi Logan", I say nervously, and tap my left foot up and down anxiously while I'm sitting at a red light. "I'm okay, I guess. But I really need to tell you something."

"I'm all ears babe", is his response. Ugh, does he need to be any more adorable, this is hard enough as it is.

"Okay well just don't say anything until I'm finished please?", I say and wiggle my leg back and forth now like I'm doing the pee-pee dance.

"You're scaring me a bit, but okay."

I take in a deep breath and blurt it out all in one go. "I ran into my ex-boyfriend on friday who wanted me to go out with him. When I said no, he threatened to leak sexy pictures of me. I had until Sunday to call him and he wouldn't do it, but I couldn't Logan. I don't want to date him. I'm already with you."

"What?", I hear his calm voice on the other end of the line, followed by a shrill laugh from the She-Devil. Obviously he didn't hear me and instantly my anxiety turns into anger.

"You didn't hear what I just said?", I ask.

"No Serena was talking to me, sorry", he apologizes.

"I said don't be suprised if you see almost naked pictures of me on the internet any day now, my scumbag ex tried to blackmail me into go on a date with him but I said no", I reiterate, with attitude in my tone this time.

"What Amanda? That's not funny, you know", he states.

"I know it's not. And it's not a joke, Logan", I pull into the parking lot at work and turn my car, closing my eyes and leaning back against the seat. This isn't going as well as I hoped it would.

"You let him take nude pictures of you?!", he scoffs.

I feel tears biting at my eyes and I'm losing hope. I didn't want this to happen, I didn't want Logan to judge me on something that happened in the past. I raise my voice to get through to him. "I took the pictures myself Logan, for him as a gift. No one has seen them except for him and they're NOT naked photos. I have underwear on."

"Oh, so it makes it better because you had underwear on? That's not a classy move", he sounds stunned.

"Excuse me?", fury has risen and a tear trickles from the corner of my eye. "That fucking Serena bitch walks around with half of her boobs sticking out and mini-skirts and you don't say a damn thing about her. But something like this comes up and you're all of a sudden Mr. Prim and Proper? Fuck you, Logan. If I had known you were going to treat me like this I just would've went on the damn date and not said anything to you about it. I was with Julian at the time the pictures were taken. I thought I was gonna be with him forever", I try to defend myself.

"I just...I don't know what to think about this, Amanda", he murmurs into the phone. I can picture him sitting hunched over on the bus, pinching the bridge of his nose in disbelief. God, it's not like I told him I used to be a stripper or a hooker or something. I did something out of love over a year ago.

A few moments of silence go by and I try another approach. Lowering my voice, I whisper, "I'm sorry", putting all of my emotion into my voice. Obviously this isn't good enough, because the next thing I hear is the sound of his phone cutting off. Nice, I just got hung up on for doing the right fucking moral thing. I slam my palm down on the steering wheel before getting out and stalking through the parking lot.

...

It's almost eleven o'clock at night while I'm laying on the couch in my pajamas devouring a container of gummy bears and grape soda in my misery while watching Supernatural when my doorbell rings. "Go away", I yell, not giving a shit who's on the other side of the door. I'm tired and just waiting for my show to finish so I can go to bed.

"Open the damn door NOW", Irina's voice yells from the other side while she pounds the wood.

"Hurry up Manda", Kate shouts. "We could be in big trouble."

This catches my attention and I get up and unlock the door, surprised to see three Ninjas dressed in all black sprint into my aparment. "The hell is going on?", I raise an eyebrow. One by one a ski mask comes off of each face, revealing Irina, Kate, and Valentine.

"Dude, we totally just busted up Julian's car and egged and TPed his house", Irina giggles.

"Julian huh?", I sit back down on my couch, pulling a pillow onto my lap. "My ex Julian?"

"Julian Velasquez who lives at 638 PeachTree Lane and drives a red Audi?", Valentine poses the question.

"Yeahhhh", I drag it out, still wondering what's going on.

Kate drops to her knees in front of me and grabs my hands. "We just fucked his car up with baseball bats and golf clubs!", she exclaims, her eyes darting around wildly.

"Yeah and I threw a bowling ball through his living room window", Valentine states proudly, crossing her arms over her chest. "I saw that once in a movie and have been dying to try it."

"I stabbed holes in his car tires with a screwdriver", Irina wiggles her eyebrows.

"Wow", I'm flabbergasted and scratch the side of my head. "Why did you guys do that and how do you know who he is?"

"Ohhh", Irina unzips her black sweatshirt and fans herself. "Umm Carlos might have told me what happened. So I kinda batted my eyelashes at an old boyfriend of mine who works for the state and came up with an address for me."

Valentine pipes up, "Yeah Kendall told me that you and Logan had an argument thing this morning and...we kinda thought that since we're your girls and all that we would have your back."

"I mean it's total shit the way Logan's treating you", Kate pats my knee. "But at least this will make you laugh", she takes her phone out of her pocket and shows me a series of pictures of what they did to Julian's house and car, and I couldn't be any more proud if they were my own kids. I get a few laughs out of all the damage these chicks did, but depression still weighs heavily on my shoulders.

"I know it doesn't fix things with you and Logan", Valentine sits down next to me. "But give him time and he'll come around."

"I agree", Irina nods her head. "Things have gotten off track and aren't going as planned, the guys are all under a lot of stress right now. He probably just used you as a scapegoat".

"Ehh whatever, it's easier being alone", I tell my friends honestly.

"No Panda, you and Logie Bear are meant for eachother", Kate says. "I've never seen him like this with another girl before."

"Yeah, well", I sit back and prop my feet up on the coffee table, "If he doesn't start acting right I'll be the last girl you've ever seen him with." Seriously, because these bitches showed me tonight just how badass they are and if it comes down to it, I'll unleash them on one Logan Mitchell. Mob Wives ain't got nothing on my own little mafia family right here.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N I am feeling so blah and am skipping shout-outs once again. Hate me if you must, but...whatever hahaha. I just couldn't get this how I wanted and am super frustrated and ten seconds away from punching my computer so I'm going to post this before I break the stupid thing! Hope you guys enjoy, and as always, thanks for reviewing my lovelies! **

"Nah I'm just gonna stay here and chill", I answer Valentine when she asks if I wanna go with them.

"Oh come on", Irina narrows her eyes at me.

"Yeah", Kate crosses her arms over her chest, "Amanda you can't just stay here in the hotel room by yourself on a Saturday night".

"Who can't?", I smugly pull a five pound bag of gummy bears out of my backpack as well as my laptop, and drop both items on the bed in front of me. "I'm fine guys, really", I retort, looking at all of them. "I'm gonna catch up on Walking Dead on Netflix. You ladies go and have fun with your men. I'm a big girl, I can handle myself."

I watch the three of my friends look at eachother and then shrug their shoulders. Kate sighs. "Okay then, but if you need anything, call us."

"Yes mom", I remark sarcastically and stick my tongue out at her jokingly. "Seriously, you guys look incredible", I compliment the three females dressed up to the nines to go out with Kendall, James, and Carlos for the night. I myself was dressed quite nicely for dinner, but now I'm chillin' in my favorite Scooby Doo pajama set. "Quit wasting my time and get out of here."

Without another word, they hesitantly walk out and I throw myself back on the bed, wondering how the hell I got into this situation in the first place. Valentine, Kate, and Irina all made a spontaneous decision to fly out here to Austin, Texas where Big Time Rush is for the weekend, and somehow I got conned into coming along. It could be the fact that I've been moping around all week, upset about the incident with Logan and more than pissed off at Julian. If I knew I could get away with it, I'd kill the son of a bitch and bury him in his own backyard. Unfortunately he's got too many nosy ass neighbors, 'cause umm...I might have done a stake-out a time or two.

The whole thing with Logan still blows my mind because at least I was honest with him. I tried texting him silly things a couple of times, just to see if he would respond, but he wouldn't. I could've chosen not to say a word to him, and let him come across the pictures himself. Yeah, Julian's threat wasn't idle. His ignorant ass tagged me them in facebook, and I've been meaning to change the settings on my profile for a while now, but haven't gotten around to doing it. God only knows who has seen the pictures or where else he's posted them, but hey in my own defense, I look pretty damn good and I was in fact wearing a bra and panties, even if they were practically nonexistant. Anyway, it was a shitty week in all and I ended up taking two weeks of vacation from work because I fucking deserve to and my friends just wouldn't be friends if they left me to be depressed on my own.

Somehow Kate thinks that Logan is gonna catch a glimpse of me and then all his ill feelings will melt away. Irina's threatened to tie him up and put him in the trunk of one of our rental cars until he comes to his senses, and Valentine just say's that he's not worth my time if he can't undertand. The more I think about it, the more angry I get. I could have gotten mad at Logan for being so late for our dinner date that night, but I didn't. I tried to be understanding and accomodating even though I wasn't fond of the situation. Even the night at the party when he didn't look for me for like six hours, I could have been a drama queen and raised a bunch of hell; instead I acted like a lady.

Whatever, I roll over onto my stomach and turn on the laptop on and get engaged in watching zombies until the sound of my phone chirping goes off. Pausing the show, I grab my phone and check the text that just came in. I'm surprised to see that it's from Logan, why now after five freakin' days? **Can we talk?**, it says.

I roll my eyes but my chest constricts, my heart saying something completely different than my head. I decide to text him back, but I'll wait a few minutes because I don't want to look like I'm desperate and have been dying to hear from him; even if it is the truth. I watch the clock like a hawk and time it for seven minutes exactly, and then send a text back that reads, **Okay**.

Almost immediately his response comes through. **Can I call u?**

I count to fifty and then type back, **Yea** and hit send, my tummy fluttering with nervousness and curiosity. Not even half a minute passes before Girl On Fire is blasting from my phone, which is my ringtone, and I sit up against the back of the bed and answer it with a "Hello?", as if I don't know who's calling.

"Hey, Amanda", Logan's voice is casual from the other end and the sound makes my knees weak and my heart speed up.

"Hi", I speak back monotonously.

"How are you?"

"Alive. What did you call for?", I try not to snap into the phone, but I'm still angry; and rightfully so.

"Amanda...", he pauses for a moment, but I don't say anything and he continues. "I'm really sorry about how I treated you the other day."

I shrug my shoulders even though he can't see me and check out the nail polish on my toes. What does he think an apology is gonna take away the pain I've been in for a week, especially when I've been humiliated and felt like never leaving my apartment again, and at least talking to him would have made me feel a little better? "Yeah", I scoff.

"C'mon Panda", he sighs and his voice changes, wiping away ten percent of my fury. I can't help that it makes me swoon when he calls me that, it's so cute!

"C'mon what?", I harden my voice, not letting him get away with this scot-free. "You said how you felt so why be sorry?"

There's silence and then he lets out a long breath. "Can you just let me explain myself?"

"Whatever", I state.

"I was really stressed and not thinking right when you told me. To be honest, I was jealous that you had done that. Well not that you had taken the pictures, but because he got to see you like that. I know he's your ex-boyfriend and you were together for a long time, but it still bothered me. Not only that, I don't want all these other men drooling over you, you're gorgeous. I knew later that I was wrong for yelling at you and hanging up, but I was ashamed and didn't know how to tell you. But seeing the girls here with Kendall, Carlos, and James...it just doesn't feel right without you here."

It doesn't take long for his words to sink in and to melt away the rest of the iceberg settled in my chest. "I miss you", I utter, not trying to hold back any longer.

"I miss you too, babe", I can hear the positivity in his tone. "I really am sorry. Forgive me for being the world's biggest buttlicker?"

"Yeah, I forgive you", I speak into the phone and smile to myself at the giddiness rising up in me. What, I'm a girl and can't help when I have these moments.

"You think I could see you tonight?", he asks tenderly.

"I don't know, it's kinda late. And I suck ass with giving directions. If someone was trying to murder me and I called 911, the only information I'd be able to give them is that I'm in Austin, Texas, on the third floor in a Hilton next to a movie theater", I stifle a yawn. It's just been an exhausting week altogether and things are finally catching up to me.

"Just open the door and you might find a surprise".

"What?", I look towards the door and see shadows playing under the tiny crack at the bottom and a light knock suddenly fills my ears. "Did you bring food?", I ask before I can stop myself. Yes, I'm shameless but food is awesome.

"No", he chuckles. "But I'll take you out for breakfast tomorrow".

This is all the encouragement I need to tap disconnect on the screen and run to the door, flinging it open excitedly. Logan is leaning against the wall, but his eyes widen when he sees me. His lips curve up into a big old crooked smile and he grabs me, pulling me into a hug. His mouth nuzzles my neck while he carries me inside, my feet hanging two inches above the floor with my arms wrapped around his neck. He sets me down in the middle of the room and looks me over appreciatively before kissing me, sliding a hand up my back and into my hair, holding me in place. Before it gets too far, I pull away, gripping onto his arms. "Hi", I say, thrilled to see his handsome face. Those eyes and those dimples are a sight for sore eyes and I yank him down onto the bed with me. Our mouths meet again and somehow we scoot all the way up to the pillows engaged in an intense makeout session that continues to him kissing my neck while I revel in the way his hard biceps feel under my fingertips.

When his hand snakes up the front of my pajama shirt, I grab it and pull it back out, moving away from him. I sit up abruptly and tug the fabric down, chewing my bottom lip. It's not like I don't want things to escalate because I really, really do, but we just kinda made up from a fight and I don't want our first time to be like this. "Sorry, it was just getting to be too much for me right now", I look at Logan sheepishly and tell him truthfully.

"It's okay", he grins and leans back on his palms. "I kinda got a little carried away you sexy thang", he winks to lighten the mood.

"Yeah", I press my lips together and tuck my hair behind my ears.

Logan drags himself to the head of the bed and lays down, pulling me next to him, and patting his chest. "Come here", he says, and I oblige, content to have him hold me while we watch movies on t.v. until I feel myself drifting off.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N Thank you guys so much for the reviews, you are awesome! SHOUT OUTS ****kachilee07****- Aww thanks, it's a bunch of sinus issues but I'm going for a CT scan tomorrow so hopefully it'll pick something up and get me on some meds to help battle this awfulness! Heck yeah, Amanda's girls are NOT gonna leave her home alone to deal with crap, and hey it all worked out! I agree it was a bit stalkerish that he was waiting outside the hotel room, but the girls told him where they were at and he was really hopeful! :) ****SuperSillyStories****- Hell yea, you were straight pimping in your gear girl! Haha yup you got promised breakfast even though Julian's a wanker...I'll have to see what I can come up with about your mafia fam exacting revenge on him ;) And umm well, drama's not next, but... Hehe thanks for your well wishes :) ****CarlosLover****- hotness eh? Hehe yup they're all better now. No worries about the name...that's awesome, but her real name is Valentine :P ****DeniseDEMD****- Ha I absolutely adore your opinion on Serena! Buttlicker yeah, it always makes me laugh I'm so immature :P ****ValentineZombie****- Aww glad you liked the cutie patootie moment. Yeah even though Logan was wrong, at least he apologized and doesn't Amanda just have the bestest friends EVER?! Aww you smiled, and yeah I'll see what we can do about Julian later on in the story haha...Buttlicker gave you the giggles huh? I laugh everytime I say/write that even if I am old...I'll never grow up haha :) ****Logan's Honey Pie****- Yup they made up cuz Logie knew what was right! Hmm weird feelings and weird vibes... who knows? :P ****paumichyy****- Yeah he was jelly but now they made up, Woo-Hoo! :) ****Emy . Elle****- heck yea, buttlicker is an awesome word! Hmm about the sexy time...ummm...ummm it might not be quite what you expected, but next chapter, I PROMISE! If not you can chase me with a chainsaw or something :P**

I'm stopped at an outdoor market admiring the various souvenirs, trying to figure out which to buy and take home with me when a bouquet of flowers is thrust into my face. "Hey", I call out and smack it away while taking a step back and coming face to face with Logan. I don't like people shoving stuff directly in my face, it's irritating.

His eyes are sparkling and there's a smirk on his face. "I just got these for you from over there", he points to where an older woman is selling flowers.

I take a moment to look them over and give the vibrant array of tropical flowers a sniff before commenting, "They're beautiful".

"They're nothing compared to you", Logan winks and takes my hand, but lets me continue browsing through t-shirts, shotglasses, magnets; the usual souvenir stuff until I settle on a magnet to put on my refrigerator and a windchime in the shape of a cowboy boot that my dad will love.

We walk around a little more, down the street from the diner where Logan took me for breakfast and come to a stop in front of an Italian Ice shop. "Still full from breakfast?", he asks, shoving a hand in his pocket.

I narrow my eyes at him and try to figure out if he's serious or if he's making fun of me because I chowed down on some crepes, bacon, sausage, biscuits and crazy, and also kinda had a few bites of his omelette smothered in cheese; but a watermelon Italian ice sounds pretty good right now. I didn't realize how hot and humid it actually gets here, and I'm not proud to say that I'm sweating before noontime, dressed only in a pair of jeans, a tank top, and flip-flops.

I raise an eyebrow and remark, "It's pretty hot here, I could use one to help me cool down", while fanning my face. What? I'm serious...plus it's basically ice which is a beverage; so technically it's not considered food right?

Logan chuckles and shakes his head, before opening the door and letting me go in ahead of him. Once we're served, we sit down to enjoy our little treat and talk over it, deciding to go back to the tour bus and watch some of the Batman movies together I got him for his birthday. He could suggest we watch Full House all day and I'd jump at the chance to get out of this heat.

Twenty minutes later we're settled on the tour bus, with the first Batman movie in the DVD player. Logan is sitting behind me, with me perched between his widespread legs, his arms wrapped around my middle. At some point, his fingers begin trailing up and down my arms, from wrist to elbow, then elbow to shoulder and his lips caress the back of my neck, under my high ponytail and make their way over to the opposite shoulder. A small moan involuntarily escapes from my lips and I feel him smirk against my skin as I relax into him.

The air is charged with sexual tension, our emotional roller coaster ride from the previous week pushed to the back of our heads as hormones take over. A heaviness settles between my thighs and when his hand sneaks inside the front of my shirt, I arch my back to give him better access and cover his big hand with mine, while the other anxiously clutches his shorts.

One thing leads to another and before I know it, I'm turned around and shirtless, straddling Mr. Mitchell on the floor, working my way down his neck with my mouth. His hands slide up and down my back, then my sides, and he cups my breasts, before starting the whole process again as I ascend my way up the front of his plain white shirt with my hands, exploring his chest. Unable to control the urge, I push myself down against him curiously, and gasp when I come in contact with his erection, at the same time he lets out a groan and wraps his arms tightly around my back, flipping me over.

Even though it was only pressed against my thigh, the hardness and length of him excites me and I sneak my hand down between our bodies and into the waistband of his shorts, touching him over his boxers. He bites my lip and tugs it, his eyes closing as I pump him, feeling him grow even harder in my hand. "A-Amanda", he grasps my wrist and pulls it away. "I think we should stop now", he sits up and scrubs his hands down his face.

I follow him up onto my knees and take my shirt off before clamping my teeth down onto his earlobe and whisper, "I don't want to stop."

He captures my lips again, his fingers deftly unbutton and unzip my jeans, only to be interrupted by a knock on the bus door. I jump back, momentarily confused and daze, and look around for my shirt which is several feet away. We're staring at eachother like a deer caught in headlights and then there's another rap at the door, harder and louder. "Logan let us in man", Kendall yells.

I scramble around to get redressed as quickly as I can and Logan watches me in amusement. "What?", he asks innocently. "I like seeing my woman half naked, ain't nothing wrong with that!"

"You are such a man", I retort and throw the DVD player remote at him. He laughs and I watch him sprint a few feet and then disappear down the three steps and the door comes open.

"What were you guys doing in here?", James smirks as he enters the vehicle, looking back between Logan and me. Five other people follow including Kendall, Valentine, Kate, Carlos, and Irina.

I cross my arms over my chest and say, "Watching a movie", while keeping my face down to hide the blush.

"Well", Valentine pushes her lips up to one side and peers over at me with an accusatory expression on her face. "It took ya a couple minutes to open the door, AND there's some red marks on Logan's neck that I don't believe came from mosquitoes or is a rash."

My eyes follow Logan's hand which reaches up to his neck and pats around, and I feel my face grow redder when I in fact see several bruises adorning his pasty skin. He bites his bottom lip knowingly, and turns back to everyone else. "Okay, so we're grown-ups and we can have sexual relations if we want to", he grabs the remote and turns off the movie.

"Yeah, so how was it?", Irina scurries over to me and grabs my hand with wide eyes, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Well I'll let you know as soon as it happens", I huff. "Which would have if you guys hadn't interrupted." I give everyone a glare, except for Logan who's sitting on the couch reading a magazine now. Okay so I'm a little frustrated, but it's been a while since I've gotten any and Logan is freakin' sexy okay, and we were so close, I just can't right now.

Before things can too intense, the door bus door opens and skank of the year appears, her smile quickly fading when she sees me. "Hi Serena", I wave to her cheerfully just to get on her nerves.

"Hi" she says back with no emotion in her voice and then continues, "Boys, the show starts at seven tonight and we need you at the venue by five o'clock for rehearsal and soundcheck. Don't be late!", she crooks an eyebrow up at the four guys, starting up an argument between James and Carlos, and then disappears as suddenly as she came.

"It was not my fault we were late last time", James glares daggers at him, taking a step closer.

"It was because you couldn't find your stupid cuda hairspray", Carlos remarks, moving closer to the taller man.

"Because you took it and didn't tell me. I don't know why you tried to make bombs with it", James perches his hands on his hips and scoffs.

"I saw it on youtube and it looked awesome", the latino defends himself and throws his hands out to the sides.

"Knock it off you two!", Kate gets between the two of them. "Shit happens and it's not that big of a deal."

"I agree", Kendall steps forward, dropping his hands to his sides. "Serena seemed extra bitchy for some reason, just ignore her. Our women are here, we're not gonna act like meatheads and fight and carry on."

"Fine", James wraps his arm around Kate's waist. "But you owe me a new bottle of hairspray", he points at the caramel colored boy.

"Deal", Carlos smiles and walks over to Irina, giving her a kiss while Valentine saunters over to Kendall's side, tucking herself under her arm.

"Okay so", I pull my phone from my back pocket and check the time. "It's one thirty so that means we have three and a half hours. What are we gonna do?"

"We could go have dinner before the concert?", Kendall suggests.

"Yeah", Valentine chimes in.

"Oooh, I've always wanted to go to the Saddle Ranch and ride that bull", James exclaims with wide eyes.

"I can dig it", I utter and shrug. One by one we all go around the room until it's agreed upon, and then us ladies head to our hotel room to get ready, informed that the guys will be there in an hour to pick us up.

...

**LATER**

When Kendall, Logan, James, and Carlos run back out on stage to sing Big Time Rush for an encore, I jump up and down excitedly just like all the other teenyboppers surrounding me. These guys can put on one hell of a show and I must admit that Logan looks hot in the white jeans and white shirt with the jacket, dripping sweat everywhere. He looks good up there on stage, very confident and knows what he's doing. And his little thrusts and gyrating his hips are icing on the cake; well at least for me it is. I don't think I've been turned on this much in a long time.

As soon as it's over, us girls rush to the back of the venue to a private room where we're met by the guys much sooner than we expected. The guys are all sweaty of course from the show, but I don't mind when Logan hugs me. "That was great", I tell him, still feeling adrenaline coursing through my veins from the concert.

"Well thanks, beautiful", he replies and when the others start making plans about what to do for the rest of the night, Logan guides me to the corner of the room.

"I got a hotel room just for me and you", he bends down to whisper in my ear, pulling me tightly against him. I peer up at him confused, and he flicks his tongue over his bottom lip and says, "We are gonna finish what we started earlier."


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N WARNING: This is straight up smut, if you don't like it, don't read it. :) Also a big thank you to those of you kind enough to review, you totally make my day. SHOUT OUTS ****Emy . Elle****- flaming baseballs bats? *takes off running* 1-Litos is ALWAYS adorable *sigh* 2) bahaha, wouldn't that be crazy? 3) I hope this makes up for the lack of sexy time in the last chapter ****SuperSillyStories****- Yup, yup, and yup. I hope you don't get embarrassed too easy...hehe. Umm, tbh, Idk if you can make a bomb out of hairspray, I totally pulled that outta my ass haha. ****BatGirlHenderson****- Umm yeah, the nasty is totally a yes ;) Haha, ummm a couple months now, but they've known eachother for a while :) ****ValentineZombie****- Logan is so cute right? Ahh it sucks that they got interrupted, but hooray that Serena is mad, stupid bitch should be! Haha :) ****CarlosLover****- Wow, wow, thank you. Statue of Liberty's lamp huh? I think that is one heck of an awesome idea! Ha, fangirling is always awesome, whether it's fueled by caffeine or not, knock yourself out! :) ****kachilee07****- Girl please, I eat like that too! My motto is, if God didn't want me to be chunky, he wouldn't have made food taste so good :P Ha, yeah umm Logan and Amanda totally got cock-blocked, but no worries, it won't happen in this chapter lol. Bad feeling about Serena huh? Now why would you feel like that? ;) ****DeniseDEMD****- Glad you loved it, and heck yeah they ARE gonna finish that sexy time. I mean, just imagine Logan all worked up after a show, just dying to burn off some of that energy . Wow, so glad my immaturity makes your day :) ****Logan's Honey Pie****- Yes, getting interrupted totally sucks, but don't worry, they shall finish what they started. As for Julian and Serena...hmm, mum is the word ;)**

Ten minutes later, Logan almost rips my arm off as he slides the keycard in place, making the light turn green, and then yanks me inside. He couldn't keep his hands off of me for the whole five minute cab ride and kept whispering all the things he wanted to do to me, so I was expecting him to be feisty, but not manhandling me; totally NOT complaining though. He pushes me against the back of the door and presses his body to mine, cupping my face, and lowers is face to mine. I'm a bit surprised when his lips gently brush across mine, one way and then the other. It's a total contrast of his earlier actions, but it's throwing my brain off and I like it.

My hands curl around his biceps of their own accord, the thin fabric of his shirt is sweat soaked, and for some reason it really turns me on. I try to move my mouth against Logan's, but he darts his tongue out at me and pulls away before I can capture it, grinding his hips against mine. He's completely worked up, and so am I, which is why I grab his head abruptly and tug his face towards mine, yanking not so nicely on his hair to earn a gasp from him, and inserting my tongue into his open mouth. He chuckles into it and allows his hands to fall to my waist, restlessly running his fingertips up my sides and over my stomach before slipping further to the hem of my dress and slowly driving me crazy by rubbing his thumbs in circles on my upper thighs.

His ascent continues, right up the front of my panties, making my knees weak, but he doesn't stop. He keeps going all the way up to my bra, where his hands delve inside the cups and knead my flesh. I let out a small moan, and he uses this opportunity to graze his teeth along my jaw and proceed to the side to lick the shell of my ear, and then south to find my pulsepoint, which he nips at, sending sparks shooting straight down to my core. I tip my head back against the wall and grip his hips, relishing the arousal running through my body. His digits are hot and rough, closing around my hardened nipples and pulling firmly. "Imagine it's my mouth", he whispers quite huskily, making me cry out at the thought.

I arch my body when I feel his hands at my back, swiftly undoing my bra. He's one step ahead of me because before I can alert him that the undergarment is not coming off until my dress does, he takes a step back and yanks the dress up to my chin, pulling it off easily, discarding it on the floor, and then sliding the bra straps down my arms, his smoldering gaze holding my while he bites on his lower lip.

Now I'm left in just panties, feeling a chill in my spine while those chocolate orbs rake over my exposed body at the same time he takes his own shirt off. My breath gets caught in my throat at the sight of his bare chest and I reach up to skim my palms over it, scratching lightly at the tiny mound of dark hairs in the middle, and rub my thumbs over his nipples, watching his eyes darken with lust.

In turn, he grabs my butt and pulls our bottom halves together while rolling his hips and attaching his mouth to one of my breasts, sucking the nipple into the moist heat of his mouth and then outlining it with his tongue before teasing some more. I massage his scalp with my fingertips until he moves over to the other, leaving me almost panting for more, for something...for release. I take it upon myself to undo his jeans and push them down a bit to free his erection, following that with his boxers and wrapping my hand around his manhood, eliciting a growl from his chest. "I remember your hot mouth on me from before", he mutters, upping my arousal.

Logan's hand travels to the front of my panties as his mouth comes back to mine, he gives a single bite and next croons, "Mmm", then he pushes the silk to the side and trails his finger up and down my folds, spreading my essence before seeking my clit. Involuntarily, I jerk into his hand when he finds it and he begins stroking over it lightly, while flicking his tongue against mine with the same motion. It's not long until two of his fingers slip inside of me, stretching me and moving in and out easily. I'm becoming light-headed and feel like I'm engulfed in flames, shamelessly moving my hips with him to achieve my goal. I turn my head from his, my lungs desperate for new breath when he stops all movement and I whimper.

"Not until I'm inside of you darlin'", he chuckles darkly, his lips look swollen and oh so alluring but my eyes find movement down below where he's stepping out of his jeans and boxers, and eying me all over again. My heart stops for a brief moment watching him take himself in his hand and pump himself, his eyes narrowing. A drop of pre-come leaks from the slit, and I lick my lips, crazy with need. I want that inside of me, I want him on top of me thrusting into me hard and deep, fucking me into oblivion.

As if he can read my mind, Logan struts backwards and climbs onto the king sized bed and crooks his finger at me, motioning for me to come here. It feels like I'm in slow motion as I saunter towards him and come up onto my knees on the bed, staying in place. Logan's lips curl up into a grin and he moves all the way to the head of the bed. "Tell me what you want", he says.

"I want you to take my panties off...with your teeth", I inform him brazenly and flip my hair over my shoulder.

His lips press together tightly, showing off his dimples and the next thing I know, he's pulling my legs until I'm flat on my back and he nudges my knees apart, rubbing his cheek up my thigh until he meets my panties. He delicately nibbles his way up my center and then bites down on one of the strings of my panties and tugs it down as far as it can go. The motion is repeated on the other side, until I feel a cool rush of air blow over my skin, causing my eyes to momentarily roll back in my head.

I tangle my fingers in the bedsheets, waiting patiently for the fabric to be pulled down my legs. Once the job is done, Logan situates his head between my legs and blows his breath over my center tauntingly before trailing his tongue ever so slowly up and down my folds, working his way to the bud with a million nerve endings, making me twitch and start to tremble.

"Now tell me what you want Amanda", his tongue is replaced by his thumb and his chin comes to rest on my lower abdomen, where a finger slides inside of me again, twirling in a circle against my walls, making my thoughts hazy.

"I-I want", I stutter, my tongue unable to form words with the delicious sensations spiraling inside. "I want you, Logan. Just you", a disgruntled sigh comes out as I reach forward to grasp his shoulders and attempt to pull him over me. This is all it takes to have his body sliding up over mine, his chest gliding over my peaked nipples. His arms are trembling as he positions the tip of his cock at my entrance, and pushes into me leisurely. It feels so amazing I have to dig my nails into his shoulders as he fills me up, and cradle his hips with my knees.

"Oh gosh", I moan unabashedly, my eyes closed are closed and his breaths are bouncing off my cheeks.

"Fuck baby", Logan's voice is weak as he buries his face in my neck.

I manage to relocate my hands to his sides and squeeze, telling him impatiently, "Move now." Wanting to appease me, the dimpled brunette obeys and pulls out almost all the way, just to push back in. Each stroke pushes me higher, building me up until I'm dancing along the edge, our torsos slipping together with ease. My breaths get faster and harder, and so does his pace. His mouth is working sloppily and erratically, from my neck to my chest to my collarbone, and down to a nipple, not missing a beat.

"Come for me Amanda", he says breathily, his voice shaky, the man slamming into me roughly and grinding his hips in tiny circles. I'm treading the fine line between insanity and euphoria, my hands clawing at whatever skin they'll reach, when a harsh suck on my nipple gives me the final push I need. My body tenses up and I let myself go, allowing myself to tumble into orgasmic bliss; everything leaving my mind except for the pleasure I'm consumed by.

When I return back to reality, Logan's big brown eyes are boring into mine, his hands holding my hair off of my face. "Jesus fucking Christ that was so hot", he exclaims and attacks my mouth with his.

It only takes a matter of seconds for me to feel like I'm burning alive once again, especially when he forcefully grabs me and rolls me over, pulling my hips out and coming up onto his knees behind me. I brace my hands on the mattress in front of me while Logan grips one of my shoulders and enters me again. "You're so fucking tight. I'm going crazy", he murmurs between kisses my back. My response is to push myself back into him.

With his hands on my shoulders, he guides me up until I'm sitting on my shins, his cock still inside of me as he maneuvers my arms behind my back, holding them with one of his hands, the other wrapping around my stomach, and begins driving inside of me again.

The angle is almost too good, and I can tell Logan feels the same from the way he keeps grunting in my ear. "Manda...", he groans, dragging it out.

"Logan", I tip my head back, asking for a kiss. My demand is met oh so briefly and then his strokes pick up, violently ramming my insides, making everything foggy again.

I'm having a hard time staying up, but he's got a good grip on me. I smell the scent of our lovemaking while the sounds fill my ears, driving me closer and closer to my destination when Logan finds his release. His movements slow down and grow jerky as he thrusts into me, his forehead resting on my back and delivering little bites through his breaths. All of these sensations build up until I'm exploding with passion again, head first into another orgasm.

I collapse onto the bed when Logan's finished, him falling next to me and pulling me into his chest with a chuckle. "What?", I ask, my throat hoarse and scratchy.

"Don't count on getting much sleep tonight", he winks and kisses my cheek.

"Don't threaten me", I joke.

"Oh babe", his eyes skim me over like I'm food, "That's not a threat, it's a promise. You'll barely get any shut-eye tonight."

Trying not to laugh, I retort. "Don't make promises you can't keep".

His mouth gapes open dramatically before he climbs on top of me, nuzzling my neck with his nose while he tickles my sides.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N Ahhh, so glad you readers enjoyed the last chapter, quite a few compliments ;) Can I just say I'm happy that you guys are still finding my smut hot? Because I have written so much of it that it seems like everything is starting to sound the same. That might just be me, but who knows. Anyway, a big thank you to all of my readers, even you ghost ones, yeah you know who you are ;) And the favorite-ers, the alerter-ers, and of course you reviewers, you know how happy you make me. SHOUT OUTS ****BravesGirl16****- Yup, finally NO interruptions ;) ****SuperSillyStories****- Ha that would be hilarious is you googled how to make a bomb from hairspray, I'm so gonna do it on my phone later! Umm yeah so I'm thrilled that you loved your chapter and yes, thankfully, Irina is satisfied! ****ValentineZombie****- Girl, I know how you feel! I try to get all my housework done ASAP in the mornings so I have the rest of the day to chill out/do whatever I want lol. Umm, I'm glad you enjoyed the smut, I seriously just let myu mind wander and my fingers do the typing ;) ****Emy . Elle****- *crawls out from my secret hiding place and jumps up and down excitedly* Freedom is awesome! Ha, glad you liked sexy time with Logan and Amanda :) ****BatGirlHenderson****- Ha well thanks...and you should totally be jelly of Amanda, I mean who wouldn't be? :) ****kachilee07****- *hands you a paper bag to breathe into* Lol, glad you liked the chapter, oooh so someone has Logie feels huh? Well maybe just a little? And that is perfectly fine girl! Dominance huh? I will so keep that in mind for any James smut I should write in the future :P No honey, you are the queen, but I will gladly bow down at your feet...and aren't Logan and Amanda just precious? ****DeniseDEMD****- Hahahaha I so knew you would love that chapter! Thanks for all your compliments, help, ideas, you are just awesome girl! :) ****Logan's Honey Pie****- Yes it was hot *takes a bow* Thanks woman! Haha when the tour bus is a rockin', don't come a knockin' bahaha :D**

"Can I just find any old random place to lay down and take a nap?", I wonder aloud as we're all walking in the hot sun. I don't know who's idea it was for all of us to visit The Alamo today, but I feel like murdering someone. Logan kept true to his word last night, and I think I got an hour sleep on the way here. Don't get me wrong, sex is awesome; hell with Logan it's incredible, but sleep deprivation is not fun and turns me into the bitchiest person on Earth...well you know besides Serena who just had to squander her way with us today. I sneak a peek at her out of the corner of my eye, silently willing the skank to trip in her three inch heels and break her ankle or something, or at least fall on her face and eat a mouthful of dirt. I mean, who goes on a history field trip thingie wearing a halter dress?

An amused Logan, who's arm is draped over my shoulders pulls me closer and chuckles before placing a kiss on my cheek. "Calm down babe, last night was totally worth it", he seems to read my mind.

"Okay so it was, but I don't like you today", I retort and snatch the bottle of water out of his hand, taking a long drink of the cool beverage. My poor throat is sore and my voice is hoarse and scratchy from all of last night's activities but I can guarantee we weren't the only ones getting action last night. It seems like Irina can barely walk, Valentine has stars in her eyes and she and Kendall can't seem to get enough of eachother, and Kate looks like she got attacked by vampires.

"I'll buy you some food", he wiggles his eyebrows above his silver sunglasses, which lessens my anger by like two percent.

I wrap my arm around his waist and squeeze him before looking up at his face. "Have I ever told you that you're the best?"

"You might've said something along those lines last night", he spits mischieviously, with a devious grin.

I shove him playfully in the chest and open my mouth to say something, but am interrupted by a high pitched shrill, of a female yelling, "Ow, ow, ow". Immediately eight sets of eyes turn around and zone in on Serena, who's sitting on the ground holding her ankle.

"You alright?", James asks.

The blonde shakes her head back and forth, wincing. "I don't think so. I think it's starting to swell and it's really painful."

Letting go of me, Logan makes his way back to her while I roll my eyes. I let my eyes narrow to little slits as I see him kneel down next to Serena, touching and pushing her wrinkled ankle as she stares up at him with big eyes, no doubt from his position he can see down the top of her low cut dress as well as smell the stench radiating from her crotch area.

I let out an annoyed sigh when Logan crouches down in front of her and she hops on his back, and he makes his way back to us as if everything is peachy fucking keen. "It looks like a bad sprain and she can't walk. Gonna have to carry her the whole time", he informs us all.

She tosses a smug grin at me quickly and wraps her arms tighter around the front of Logan and leans in to him. She can't see the daggers I'm glaring at her from under my sunglasses, but I just groan and bite back any saracastic remarks dying to spill from my mouth, to keep the peace on our last day here, and saunter my way up to Kate, pulling her away from James. "Stupid bitch", I comment, and link my arm with hers.

"I know right", Kate whispers. "She probably did that on purpose. Let me guess though, you still haven't told Logan about the incident in the bathroom?"

"Nope", I pop the P and shake my head sadly. I guess that's what I get for trying to let bygones be bygones.

Kate and I chat quietly amongst ourselves as trudge on for a while longer through the lush gardens until we come to a little food place. It's kinda like an outdoor vendor with picnic tables around, under canopies; way too small to be considered a restaurant.

I stop and take in the smell of different grilled foods wafting up to my nose while my stomach starts to growl ferociously, and I call out, "I say we eat". It takes less than a minute for everyone else to agree, and within ten minutes the nine of us are cramped up together at a picnic table.

Couples are seated together and obviously Serena sits on the other side of Logan. I try to keep my temper in check with all their little giggling together and stuff, but my jealousy boils over when she asks for a taste of Logan's smoothie and he nods. Her nasty lips wrapping around my man's straw is the final blow to me. "What the fuck?!", I exclaim and slap my basket of fries, sending them flying across the table, then stand up, taking a few steps back away from the picnic table.

"What's wrong babe?", Logan looks at me concerned.

"You and her, that's what's wrong", I spit out, oblivious to anyone else that's around.

He gazes at me with an open mouth and an innocent expression.

"She's", I dramatically wave my arm through the air in Serena's direction and continue, "Drinking from your straw while you're carrying her around all day."

"She's hurt Amanda", he tries to defend her.

"Well an injury doesn't make it okay for you swap spit with her. She has her own fucking drink and if she wasn't trying to dress like Barbie and would wear normal clothes for a day outside instead of dressing like a hooker, her stupid ankle would be just fine."

Peering at me from beside Logan with an innocent expression on her face just adds fuel to my fire. "You're my boyfriend, whom I only get the weekend to spend time with, while she sees you everyday and is all up your ass. It's not fair and it pisses me off." I cross my arms over my chest.

"Don't you think you're being a little dramatic Panda?", Logan gets up and moves closer to me.

Now I'm just livid; Logan is accusing me of being a drama queen. "Actually I'm not being one fucking bit dramatic Logan", I raise my voice and put my hands on my hips angrily. "Back in L.A. this bitch tried to come at me in the bathroom talking about how you're all cute and everything. Are you blind?"

"What? What are you trying to say Amanda?", he holds on to the top of my arms.

I yank away and take a step back. "What I'm trying to say is that Serena wants to fuck you. She wants in your pants and she tried to threaten me back at Rocque Records, Logan. I never told you because I didn't want to cause any problems but I guess I was wrong. I guess you just don't see how she's trying to drive a wedge between us because she's jealous and wants you for herself!"

"Umm Amanda", his voice sharpens. "She's married and so not into me."

"So...she's a tramp, I mean just look at her. The ring on her finger doesn't mean shit to her and it's probably fake anyway", I let my anger do the talking for me.

Logan stands there for a minute before turning his neck to Serena. "Is that true? You guys had an altercation in the bathroom at Rocque Records?"

Serena's mouth forms a quick O before she shakes her head, her blonde curls bobbing every which way. "No. Well, it wasn't anything bad like she says. She was blabbing about how she was kinda nervous about you going on tour and how you meet all of these young girls. I assured her that you like her and that I'll keep an eye on you for her. But I didn't mean anything by it."

"That's a fucking lie you skankamuffin!", I yell and lunge for my extra large pepsi with ice and take the lid off before throwing it at Serena, too pissed off to even laugh as it splashes all over face and ice cubes bounce off of her cheeks. Suddenly my arms are yanked behind my back to prevent me from approaching her and I'm lifted off the ground and pulled back. "You know that's not true!", I cry out, beyond frustrated that my anger has escalated to tears.

I'm set on my feet and Logan's arms come around me. "Calm down babe", he whispers and runs his hands down the back of my hair.

"No!", I scream and shove at his chest, sending him a few steps backwards. "I won't calm the fuck down until that bitch admits the truth", I stare at her in challenge.

"Nothing happened. I promise, I was trying to be a good friend to her", Serena stays in place, shaking her head vigorously.

Logan pulls his sunglasses off and studies my face. "Why? Why are you starting all of this shit?", he sounds defeated.

It takes a moment for me to realize what he's saying. "Oh so you think I'm lying huh?", I squeak out and wipe a few tears off my cheeks. "Well I'm not Logan, why won't you believe me?"

"Amanda's right", Irina intervenes and stands up, coming to my side. "She told us all what happened the day after, Logan. Serena isn't the innocent person you think she is."

"I- what...wait that's not fair", Serena shrieks.

"But why...why would Serena do that?", he questions in disbelief.

"Well why would I lie?", I shoot back at him. "And Irina?"

"Maybe you're just hallucinating right now, imagining things", Logan chews his bottom lip and paces back and forth across the grass. "I know it's hot and you didn't really sleep...", he trails off, looking at me.

"Seriously?", I scoff, feeling like I'm about ready to explode as more tears make their way from the corners of my eyes. "So I'm a whack job liar huh Logan? Well you know what, fuck you if you don't believe me! And when you end up with herpes or crabs from that nasty bitch, just remember I told you so Logan Mitchell!", I shove my finger in his face. "Don't you ever talk to me again". With those parting words, I stalk away, hearing several people call for me but humilation doesn't allow me to turn back.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N Blah it's snowing and I hate it, so yeah. My mood is crappy and I really don't feel like writing shout-outs, but I did make myself update this so I'm not that horrible right? Haha, seriously I HATE snow...**

"Asshole!", I mutter as I haphazadly fold the dress I wore yesterday and throw it into my open suitcase on the bed. That's followed by the hoodie I took along with me this morning as if I even had a chance of getting cold, and another curse, "Fuckface!" Furious wouldn't be the word I would use to describe how I'm feeling right now. I don't even think that livid or pissed off would cover it, either. The whole incident that just happened roughly an hour ago is etched into my brain and I can't believe that my own boyfriend thought I was lying about something. Well fuck him, and that stupid tramp Serena as well. I'm just done with the whole situation; either way it's seems as if I'm damned if I do, damned if I don't. Dating Logan Mitchell is comparable to riding a roller coaster, and I want off this ride.

Luckily I dressed properly and was able to escape everyone easily, and hail the first taxi back to the hotel. The cab fare alone, from the hour drive, was enough to make my blood boil all in itself, but combined with the altercation, if I make it back to California without murdering anyone, I deserve a fucking award.

Giving the room one last careful sweep for anymore of my belongings, I head to the bathroom to gather up my toiletries and toss them in the travel bag before gently placing it in the suitcase as well. There's nothing like busted make-up bottles leaking all over your clothes to turn to your day from bad to worse, and I recklessly fling the top of the piece of luggage closed and zip it up before dragging it off the bed and stalking to the door, throwing it open and walking through it.

Unfortunately in my haste, I run straight into a hard surface and spring back, luckily catching myself before faceplanting on the hotel floor. I growl, noticing a familiar pair of sneakers planted on the carpet. Something like a growl can be heard coming from me as I step to the side and try to get away, but my suitcase snags something and stops, almost yanking my arm off with the force. A glance back confirms that Logan's hand is wrapped around the loop at the top. "Let go of my stuff", I say without bothering to look at him.

"What are you doing Panda?", he asks.

"I'm leaving, AND don't call me that", I tip my chin up, letting him know I'm afraid of him and it's not okay for him to use my nickname.

"But your flight doesn't leave until one thirty a.m., that's still another ten hours ago from now", he protests.

"Well if I can't get an earlier flight back home, then I guess I'll be hanging around the airport for the next ten hours, huh?", I snap back and give my luggage a good tug, to no avail.

"Why are you leaving now?", he asks.

I finally meet his eyes with my gaze and he flinches. Yeah that's right; if looks could kill this fucker would be laying in the floor with no pulse. "Because I'm done here in Texas, Logan. Just leave me the fuck alone and let me leave."

"Why? I'm sorry", he presses his lips together, giving a peek of his dimples.

"Fuck you", I spit and let go of my suitcase. Screw it, it's just clothes, shoes, and make-up, I can replace all those items; and without another thought I stalk away.

I don't get too far when I'm caught around the waist by a strong arm, and held to the front of his body tightly. "Amanda, stop. Don't leave yet", his voice is softer and pleading, his nose is nuzzled in my hair. Logan's scent fills my nostrils and memories of last night play through my head as if I'm watching a movie. Flashes of him hovered above me, bringing me pleasure. The way his eyes were almost black with lust. The passion of which he gave me himself. The feel of our bodies reacting to one another's. Our hearts beating simultaneously as if we were meant for eachother.

I feel my resolve weakening, my body beginning to relax into his. "Logan", I sigh with disappointment and pain.

"Manda, please", he says again, resting his chin lightly on my shoulder. "Stay with me until it's time to go. I'm so sorry about everything."

"Logan", I croak out again. My emotions bubble up to the surface and a few tears slip from my eyes. I love him and need this, need to him to hold me and make me feel like everything's okay.

The brunette loosens his grip on me and runs his hand up and down my side until I turn around and fling my arms around his neck and squeeze him tightly. "I love you", I whisper.

He jerks back with a goofy smile on his face. "You love me?", he asks, his eyes sparkling.

"Mhmm", I nod my head.

He tilts his head to the side and leans in closer to me. "I feel the same way", he lowers his lips to kiss the tip of my nose, making me giggle. "I love you, too".

Moments later, the two of us find ourselves back inside the room, tangled up in an intimate embrace on top of the bed. One thing leads to another and soon our clothes are off...

...

I lace my fingers with his and use my thumb to rub at the tiny patch of hair at the middle of his chest. "Logan?", I call out gently and move my head to look at his face. "What made you change your mind?"

His eyebrows furrow together. "What do you mean babe?", he questions.

"The umm...", I hesitate, not wanting to rehash the very recent past, but unable to move on without an explanation. "The altercation with Serena. You didn't believe me back there at The Alamo, but you came after me, so that means you see it my way right?"

I feel him tense up underneath me and his eyes close briefly as he lets out a long breath. "Look, Amanda", he unlaces our fingers and skims his hand up my spine. "I think you might have just been exaggerating a little. Like I said, lack of sleep can really do things to someone."

"What?", this words comes out in a shriek and I sit up, studying Logan's face.

"Amanda-", he says my name but I cut him off.

"You seriously think that I'm lying? That I made up that thing about Serena confronting me in the bathroom at Rocque Records?" I'm exasperated.

Logan swallows hard, I can see his adam's apple bob up and down but he won't fully look at me. It feels like an icy hand is gripping my heart. "Just tell me, Logan. Tell me what you're thinking right now", my voice is hard and edgy.

"I", he pauses. "I just don't believe she would do something like that", his eyes drop to his lap and it's as if a hammer comes slamming down on my head. Surprising both him and myself, I bring my hand up to his cheek, slapping him with all the rage inside of me and jumping off the bed. I begin picking my clothes up off the floor and get dressed, completely turning back to Logan, who's staring at me with his mouth gaped open.

"But you think I would do something like that?", I question him with what's burning me up. Of course as I predicted, he doesn't say a word. "You don't have anything to say for yourself?", I cross my arms and tap my toe on the carpet.

"What just happened?", he purses his lips together, his eyes looking back and forth, dazed with confusion. "What are you so pissed off about? I thought we were okay."

"Well", I hold a hand up in the air in front of me. "Here's the quick summary Mr. Mitchell", my voice is venomous. "I told you I love you and you told me that I'm a liar. Yeah, I might have an overactive imagination sometimes but I know that Serena wants you, god damn it!" I run my fingers through my slightly tangled hair, willing the tears stinging my eyes to stay put.

Logan shifts and adjusts the sheet so it's covering his naked bottom half and reaches for me. I step back and shake my head ferociously. "You know my ex Julian was a complete asshole. He thought he could tell me how to act and what to wear and basically try to control me. He was evil and I was never good enough for him. He even posted those pictures of me on-line and humliated me. But you know what?", I lift my backpack and sling it on over my shoulders. "I've learned that I am better than that and I'm better than you because at least the stuff Julian would say were things I could change", I take in a short fresh breath to recharge. "You don't believe something I said and the sad thing is I can't change that. I can't go back and change the past. In your eyes I'm not honest and I can't stand that. I can't be with someone like you. That's worse than betrayal, and it's what hurts the most! No wonder you suck when it comes to girls. You're retarded and stupid!"

I grab my suitcase and head for the door, turning around to take one last glance at Logan, who's trying to get off the bed. "Leave me alone, I'm done with you Logan Mitchell", I shout, not caring who else hears. "If you dare come near me I will scream bloody murder and then kill you with my bare hands myself." After spitting out my warning, I trudge out the door, and let it slam closed behind me.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N Yeah I'm a total bum again tonight, totally skipping the shout outs. *cowers in the corner* I just am tired and worn out from a long day and literally forced myself to sit down and write this. So yeah. Hope you enjoy, and to any of you who may be wondering, the end is near, very near. :( I tend to slack off towards the end so it doesn't end, if that makes sense. Also, ****DeniseDEMD**** was kind enough to throw me out an idea, cuz I was kinda stuck, so credit goes to her! Thank you!**

*****If you haven't read ****Emy . Elle**** 's story BOUND** **yet, I highly suggest you go over there and read it...like now. It's a bit more mature, but fantastical and incredible, one of the best smuts I have ever read. Remember, reviews are food for the author's soul, so don't leave without showing her some love and telling her how talented she is!**

After the girls leave, I pace the room back and forth with my hands in my hair. I mean, I just have a hard time picturing Serena trying to get in my pants. Like I told Amanda, she's married and hasn't been anything but friendly or helpful to us. On the other hand, I don't like not believing Amanda. It's not that I think she's lying, because she's not that type of person; she's honest. But I know with the sleep deprivation from last night and the heat today, maybe she was just imagining it. I wish she could see it the way I do, then maybe she wouldn't have stormed off.

But then Kate, Valentine, and Irina all just left here threatening to castrate me and feed me my own manhood if I don't fix things with Amanda. They all said that she told them about Serena before, but she was scared to tell me. I don't know why she didn't come to me at first, even though I can't believe Serena would threaten her verbally as far as I go. She's our tour manager for God's sake. So this complicates things even further because it puts the girls at odds with Serena, and I'm stuck in the middle. I don't want to place blame on anyone without having any proof. Even though I wasn't aware of the whole conflict thing until the last ten hours or so, the accusation has turned things upside down. But something's gotta be going on; what, I don't know, but there wouldn't be such a big mess if nothing happened right? Hell the way it all seems, this just might be some fucked up dream I'm having and will wake up in a couple of minutes.

I take a deep breath and let it out slowly, deciding to go along with the plan the devious Irina, Kate, and Valentine threw out. I've already lost my girlfriend so what else have I got to lose? I dig through my luggage, taking out a clean pair of boxers, a pair of jeans, a short sleeve black button up, and my black vans. The guys would probably make fun of me for going along with the whole thing, but something in the back of my mind is nagging at me and won't let go. Feeling confident that things aren't what they seem and things have just been blown out of proportion, I inform Kendall when he walks in that the girls want to go out for a club tonight since it's they're last night here. He quickly agrees, and I head off to the bathroom to take a shower.

...

Sitting here at the club, I watch in misery as the three other couples dance together, laughing and holding onto eachother tightly knowing that the women will all be going home in a few short hours. Of course like Irina predicted, Serena jumped at the chance to join us, but I don't blame her. With everything that's gone on she needs to have some drinks and let off some steam as well. I'm tipsy off of two tequila sunrises and three shots of jack, but the alcohol doesn't do much to dull the pain. I keep sulking and checking my phone literally some kind of crazy stalker every like two minutes for some sign that Amanda really didn't mean it when she said that she's done with me. Bass is pounding through me from the fast paced music but I have no urge to dance. Sure, there are lots of scantily clad chicks I could easily talk into going back up to my hotel room with me, but none of them hold my interest. All I can think about is Amanda.

The memory of the first time I got her to watch a scary movie with me bites sharply at my mind, forcing me to wave the bartender over and request one more drink and two more shots. It's gonna take a lot to get this amazing woman off my mind, and I didn't realize how much I care for her until now.

_We were at her house and I brought along The Posession. It was night time and dark out, and I somehow had convinced her to watch it with the lights off. Amanda was apprehensive about it, but a few kisses got me my way. She microwaved some popcorn and had a spread of M&M's and skittles, and we drank grape soda. She had told me before that she was terrified of horror movies, but I didn't think it was that bad. Not long after the movie started, she seemed to move closer to me inch by inch until she was crammed right up against my side. It was the cutest thing. I looked down at her wide brown eyes and couldn't help but to drape my arm over her shoulders and rub her arm everytime I felt her tense up. _

_ We were about halfway through when I needed a bathroom break and went off quickly, then rushed back to a paranoid Amanda, who walked across the room to turn the light off. All of a sudden a loud noise came from the kitchen and the poor girl flew back to the couch. I swear, like her feet didn't touch the ground and she was trembling fiercely. I got up to investigate, just to find a bag of salt and vinegar chips laying on the ktichen floor, with her cat Fluffy sitting next to it. Apparently the kitty wanted to play. It took me a few minutes to calm her down and coerce her into coming to see, but eventually she did and we both got a good laugh out of it. Unfortunately the movie went unfinished but we cuddled on the couch watching movies on comedy central for the rest of the night. _

I can't explain why that particular memory pulls at my heartstrings. I guess maybe that's when I realized how much she does trust me. Also, we were spooning and I farted, and she didn't jump up or run away or anything. Amanda laughed, then turned around and burped in my face before turning away and covering her nose. I knew before that she's not a drama queen and all prissy like other girls, but this confirmed that, that she's different from other women.

I watch the sea of dancing people, feeling my vision getting a bit hazy and more worries slipping away. Serena plops down next to me, crossing her legs and resting her hand in her elbow that's propped up on the bar. "Everything alright?", she asks.

"Could be better, could be worse", I shrug and study her face, trying to find any signs that the blonde is into me. She's pretty but I've never seen her act inappropriately, or even hit on other guys. I've watched a few ask her to dance throughout the couple hours we've been here, but she always declines.

"Awww", she makes a pouty face and rubs my arm. I don't see anything wrong with this, but I remember that I've got a plan to uphold.

Curiously, I rest my hand on her knee and make sure to slur my words. "Serena, I had A LOT to drink", I motion, spreading my arms out. "I think I need to go to my room but I can't remember which number it is."

She doesn't so much as bat an eyelash at my hand on her, and I make a mental note of that. But still, that doesn't mean this cougar wants me for her next meal.

She seems to think about it, dragging her tongue over her lips before slipping gracefully off of the stool she's perched on next to me and takes hold of my elbow. "Come on, I'll help you".

I let myself slide off my stool and pretend to stumble when I take the first step, playing my part. "I miss Amanda", I whine as we enter the elevator.

"Logan", she wraps her hand around my bicep. "Maybe she's not right for you. I mean she was quite rude today at the Alamo, you don't need someone like that with a short temper."

"But I like her", I continue and hold onto the railing as it starts going up. "Why would she say that...about you Serena? I just don't get it", I try to seem as distraught as possible.

"I don't know sweetie", the doors open and Serena starts to drag me out of the elevator.

"You are a pretty woman, Serena", I try not to cringe as I say this. It's not like she's a dog, but she's at least ten years older than me and so not my type.

She turns to me with a pleased smile as we stroll down the hallway. "You find me attractive?", she asks, seeming a bit surprised.

"Yeah", I lean against the wall outside my door and clamp my teeth down onto my bottom lip, seeing if she'll make a move.

To my astonishment, she steps close to me and casually squeezes my bicep. "You know", she drops her gaze to the ground and tucks her hair behind her ears before looking back up at me. "You're special, Logan. You're umm...different than the other guys. You act really mature and seem to know what a woman wants."

I fight with everything within me not to jerk away or freeze up as her hand travels over to my chest. I'm paralyzed with shock for a brief moment, before I catch myself. "What...what do you mean by that?", I question.

"Well", the older blonde woman moves even closer to me so that our bodies are almost touching and leans into my ear, letting her hand slip down to my abdomen. "I think that you and I could have a lot of fun together Mr. Mitchell".

She finishes her sentence with a nip to my earlobe, then slinks back down to her own height and looks at me hopefully. I swallow hard while my world comes crashing down with realization. Amanda was right; Serena does have a thing for me!


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N Alright, so this isn't the longest chapter in history, but it literally took me like four hours to write it with all the distractions and interruptions and blah. I'm a total asshole by bowing out again on shout-outs cuz I just need a minute to breathe here. My apologies, and I PROMISE, next chapter, which will be the final one *sad face* I will do shout outs. Sorry guys.**

"So, how's tour going so far guys?", Jojo Wright asks.

"Good", Kendall comments. I miss the guys, well except for Logan because you know, he thinks I'm a liar and that's pretty insulting, but listening to their interview on the radio makes me miss hanging out with them. I didn't even want to listen in, but Carlos made me promise I would, and there was just absolutely no way that I could tell that precious man no.

So here I am, listening along to the interview as I drive to my next job, which is roughly an hour away; luckily I just might get to hear the whole thing and not have to break the poor latino's heart.

"Pretty smooth", Logan's raspy voice adds, which seems like a slap in the face. Well jeez, I'm just jumping over the moon thrilled that everything is going so well for him. He's probably a walking STD by now if he's been getting it on with Serena.

When Kate, Valentine, and Irina came back Monday, they all bombarded me at my apartment and told me they set Serena up and that Logan now believes me. I've already been informed that Serena has been fired as the tour manager and Big Time Rush has a new one, named Danny. Well that explains the numerous phone calls and texts from one Mr. Mitchell that I delete right away, not even bothering to listen or read them. If he doesn't trust me, he's not worth my time and that's just the way it is. And the girls understood this when I told them, and they also agree that I shouldn't let him off the hook with a measly apology. I refuse to fall for those dimples or those chocolatey eyes that seem to suck me right back in, I'm better than that. I dealt with Julian's shit long enough and I won't go back to someone who can't treat me like their equal.

"Yeah?", Jojo says. "What have you been up to?"

"Well", James's voice comes up. "We played a pretty rad show in Dallas last week, and we ran into Matthew McConaughey at a restaurant. That was pretty righteous."

"Yeah, and then we went to one of those alligator farms, and James wrestled an alligator, it was crazy", Carlos chimes in, laughing.

"Well yeah", James has that total 'duh' tone and I can imagine him running his fingers through his hair. "Because it was chasing Logan and he just kept running around in circles screaming like a girl. So I kinda had to play the hero", he chuckles.

"Dude you didn't have to say that", Logan intervenes, and I can picture him slapping James on the back and then the two of them rolling around on the floor fighting. Yeah, it's pretty sad that these twenty two year old men do that, but hey they're competitive...I guess. I can't help but to laugh at both Logan's reaction and the fact that James called him on that. Maybe I shouldn't be so surprised though, since he did call Kendall out that time, telling everyone he farted in the backroom.

"Okay", Jojo laughs. "Of course you guys are popular and I just had to take some fan questions."

I can picture the guys all squirming in their seats, these little teen girls can ask some crazy shit, PLUS I'm guilty of being a fan of reading fanfiction about Big Time Rush, so I know what goes on in the fans' perverted minds, and all I'm secretly hoping they get asked humiliating questions.

"First, Madeline from Virginia wants to know if you guys are virgins."

I shake my head back and forth, hearing four simulataneous low groans. "That umm,", Kendall speaks up. "That's kind of personal, and I refuse to answer that."

Okay, I get it. So it is rather personal, but that is kind of a creepy question. I mean, it just is.

"Moving on then", Jojo says and I hear him shuffling through some cards when no one else says anything. "What is the most embarrassing thing you've ever done or that has happened to you? This question comes from Sydney in Wisconsin."

"Okay, I'll go first", Carlos says. "I went into the wrong hotel room one time and cuddled up to someone who wasn't my girlfriend. Nothing like getting slapped and chased out of the room with a slipper by an old lady with curlers in her hair. I felt like such a pervert, man. It was totally funny though", the latino is a good sport about it.

"I'll go next", Logan pipes up. "One time these idiots tied my shoelaces together when I was about to mack on this girl. I tripped and fell on my face, eating concrete. My face was jacked for like a week. Nasty scabs on my chin and nose, yeah just gross. But good thing I didn't lose any teeth", he tells his story. I can so see it like a little movie playing through my head. Especially Kendall being the mastermind behind it all, because he's such a prankster.

"Mine's not really funny, but yeah", Mr. Maslow's deep voice can be heard next. "I guess I stepped in dog poop one morning and didn't realize it, when I was in high school. I got made fun of all day at school, people told me I stink, there was a rumor going around that I shit my pants. The bad thing about it is that I didn't even know because I was having major sinus issues and couldn't smell anything. I thought they were jealous because you know, I'm James Diamond, but I realized when I got home that there was some brown goo stuck on the bottom of my shoe and yeah, that's it. Kinda lame, but it sucked."

"Guess it's my turn huh?", Kendall jokes nervously. "Well one time I uhh...oh nevermind that's inappropriate", he catches himself. "One time I farted cuz you know, I eat all this healthy crap that gives me horrible gas problems and the guys blabbed about it in front of some of our fans. Well just recently I found out they made a freakin' video out of it and put it on youtube called 'Big Time Stank'. Yeah, that's quite humiliating", I hear the guys cracking up in the background at the poor blonde, and make a mental note to look that videoup on youtube later.

"We have a few more minutes for one last question. I'll go ahead and ask the one that we get the most of", the host speaks. "Do you guys have girlfriends?"

"I have the sweetest girl named Valentine", Kendall blurts. "I love you baby", he adds, making my heart swell for Valentine; she truly is lucky and she's probably screaming her head off wherever she is right now.

James is next. "I have a beautiful woman named Kate, who I'm very much in love with. If you're listening, I miss you sweetie!" And again, I get a warm fuzzy feeling for my friend.

"I am dating the most amazing chick named Irina. She's incredible and cooks me food and watches my favorite movies with me. Miss you, kitten", Carlos tells the world of his love.

There's silence for a few seconds before Jojo moves on. "How about you Logan?"

He clears his throat, and I have to admit that I'm extremely curious to see what he has to say. "I'm single, unfortunately."

"Whoa man th-",

"No", Logan raises his voice and cuts him off. "It's my fault, I was such an idiot. I was dating this girl named Amanda, who's just perfect and likes me for me. She doesn't care that I have money, or that I'm famous. She just loves spending time with me...watching movies and playing games. She doesn't have to constantly be up my butt all the time or know where I am; she just trusts me and lets me be me. But I totally screwed up by not believing her when she told me something. I didn't blatantly come out and call her a liar, I was kinda stuck in a sticky situation and basically I didn't want to think what she was saying was the truth. But Amanda was right. She was totally on point and I'm the biggest dumbass that her walk away from me. Like when we met, it was kind of an accident. Well maybe it was supposed to happen like that. She worked at a bar and acted like my shrink. I could open up and tell her everything and anything about myself. This happened for months before I ever made a move on her. And now for the past week I've been nothing but miserable because I lost the girl I love."

"And that's it, we are out of time", Jojo goes on, saying what he needs to end the show, but I can hear the rest of the guys faintly talking in the background.

"You love her?", Carlos asks.

"Yeah, I do", Logan responds and then a song starts playing.

Holy shit, Logan Mitchell just admitted to half of the world that he loves me and that he's a jackass. I think half of my heart just melted, but I'm still confused as to how I should feel.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N So the final chapter is upon us :( Ugh, it sucks but every good thing must come to an end right? A last thank you to all of you readers, reviewers, followers, and favoriters, you are the absolute best and without you guys I would NOT be writing. I hope you enjoy this, I tried to do my best to make it 'special' for Amanda, but...yeah idk lol SHOUT OUTS ****SuperSillyStories****- ahhh, my heart hurts, too. I really do hope that you enjoyed this. I realized that I didn't exactly stick with what you PMed you about the whole story line, so I'm sorry. Ha, Big Time Stank is hilarious, and umm, I think it's funny to embarrass people because it takes A LOT to embarrass me, idk i just think it's funny :) ****kachilee07****- Yup, Logan admitted that he loves Amanda! *squeal* I'm such a nerd haha. But yeah Amanda is standing her ground, let's just hope Logan can find a way to convince her to forgive him. :) ****DeniseDEMD-****hahaha, awww, but don't you always have Logan feels? I like fluff :) ****ValentineZombie****- ikr?! Ahh it's been so much fun but now my heart hurts, boo! haha Aren't the guys just the best though? Especially Logan for proclaiming his love on the radio, GAH that is just special. Hopefully he'll find a way to get Amanda back on his side ;) ****BatGirlHenderson****- Awwies, it always sucks to end a story :( Glad you like it so much though. And Logan on the radio *wipes tear* so sweet right? :) ****paumichyy****- I know the guys are so adorable right? And Logan, let's just hope he can get Amanda back in his good graces in this last chapter! ;) ****Logan's Honey Pie****- i totally agree that it would be so much fun to hang out with the guys, even Kendall's stinky ass! Hehe, yup Logan proclaimed his love on the radio *squeal* :) ****Emy . Elle****- yup, James totally saved Logan's ass bahahah and he called you kitten *squeal* so cute right? Ahhhh Yup Logan finally grew a pair, let's just hope it's enough for Amanda! :) ****CarlosLover****- awwww *hug* sorry for making you cry in the waiting room hehe. but logan is just so sweet right? GAH! Let's just hope that Logan can pull a miracle out of his ass for Amanda bahaha :) ****FangedCutie****- Yeah, let's just hope Logan can redeem himself from this one. aww thanks, we had a LOVELY Easter, hope yours went well at all. miss ya *hug***

**Logan's POV**

As soon as I get out of the shower, I grab my phone off the bed and go out onto the balcony, unlocking my phone and glancing at it out of habit for like the millionth time today. I toss it down onto the lounge chair in front of me in frustration and run my hand through my wet hair. It's been a week now since I've lost Amanda, and it's still eating me up inside. I've apologized to her and by the guys' and girls' suggestions, I even sent her a big stuffed teddy bear, a pair of diamond earrings, a gift certificate for a day at the spa, all kinds of chocolates, and several bouquets of flowers; and still have gotten no response. I went ahead and called, leaving a message telling her that I love her. I guess I just didn't realize it before, but she grew on me so quickly. I miss hearing her voice and talking to her, even falling asleep at night sucks without her telling me goodnight. It's pathetic that I call her number several times a day just to hear her little message saying, "It's Amanda, you know what to do at the tone". It's like a double edged sword listening to her cheerful voice because it soothes the ache in my chest for those full three seconds, but then opens it back up like a bleeding wound. We haven't been together long, but quality beats out quantity anytime, and Ms. Parsons is a once in a lifetime kind of girl.

Looking up at the stars and the moon in the night sky, I sigh, wondering if there's not one more thing I could do. I know it made her feel crappy that I didn't believe her, but I really just did not think Serena was like that. I guess I just didn't handle the situation properly. If I did, I wouldn't be in this predicament right now. I called my mom for advice, but there's nothing she could say that I already haven't heard. After getting showers and getting ready to go out after the show, Kendall, Carlos, and James all went out for a drink tonight, but I just don't have it in me. The tour is stressful and we're constantly on the go, I need some time to myself.

Opening my bottle of water, I take a long drink of the cold, refreshing liquid and put the cap back on when an idea hits and I almost spit the water out. It's a great idea, the best, it has to work; because if it doesn't, I don't think I'll ever get my Panda back!

With hope coursing through me, I turn on my laptop and look up driving directions. Right now we're in Reno, NV and according to maquest, it's a seven hour and thirty eight minute drive to L.A. I could rent a car and go there, and then have enough time to make it back here for the concert tomorrow, as long as driving conditions are good. Hell, in L.A. you can never predict the traffic redport, but that's a chance I'm willing to take. For the second part of my idea, there are many stores open twenty four hours and some place just has to have what I need.

I'll pay the price for taking her for granted, she's the air I breathe. I gave her everything, everything but me. I don't know how I would ever go all alone walking on my own. Like angels she was floating to me, and that's how it should be. I don't wanna waste another moment. I don't wanna pay for things unspoken. I just wanna race with arm wide open, and take a shot in the dark; to be where she she is.

I pack an overnight bag as quick as I can and scribble down a note for Kendall before exiting the hotel, praying like I've never prayed before.

...

**Amanda's POV**

I'm listening to MTV and checking my accounts online while I drink my first cup of coffee of the morning, chilling with my feet propped up on the coffetable and my laptop on my lap when the doorbell rings. "The fuck?", I mutter out loud. It's 6:27 in the morning, my hair is piled up on top of my head in a messy bun, and I'm wearing my pajamas. With a huff, I get up and saunter over to the door with heavy feet, alerting whoever's on the other side that I'm not a happy camper right now.

Despite not even finishing my first mug of coffee, I burst out laughing at the sight as I lift myself on the tips of my toes to look through the peephole. Some man dressed as Batman is holding a ribbon in one hand that looks like it's attached to a balloon floating somewhere in the hallway, and the other hand clutches a five pound bag of gummy bears. _Oh fuck, _I slip down to my own height and bite my lip. There's not a single doubt in my mind that Logan hired some fucktard to do this. I could choose to ignore him, or her for that matter, but those gummy bears just seem to be calling my name.

It takes less than two seconds for me to unbolt the lock and the chain, and come face to face with 'Batman'. "Umm hi", I try not to laugh out loud, and avert my gaze to the balloon in the air. It's in the shape of a teddy bear holding a heart that says **I'm sorry**.

"Special delivery for Amanda Parsons", his deep, gruff voice speaks.

"Well, that would definitely be me", I smile smugly, reaching out for the gummy bears, but am handed the stupid ribbon instead. Look this fucker just better hurry up and give me my stuff before I nutter butter him or embarrass him. Not able to help myself as I see the humongous bag of chewy, fruity candies that makes my mouth water dangling from a black gloved hand, I say what's on my mind. "So how much did you get paid for doing this?" It comes out rather snarky but it's early.

He shrugs and ignores my question, instead choosing to ask his own, which I find playful, yet odd. "Must be one hell of a guy to do this for you", he remarks.

"Hell doesn't begin to describe it", I sulk, being shoved back to reality and the anger that I still feel towards Mr. Mitchell. Yeah, I can hold a grudge like nobody's business.

"Maybe he didn't mean it. Whatever it was, I'm sure you could look past it and forgive him if he's willing to do something silly like this for you", the man standing in front of me decides to add his own opinion.

I inspect my nails and tell him, "Well you know, I'd love to sit here and chat for a therapy session, but it's early and I have to be to work in an hour, so give me my candy and leave."

To my astonishment, next 'Batman' quotes Alfred from The Dark Knight. "Some men aren't looking for anything logical like money. They can't be bought, bullied, reasoned or negotiated with. Some men just want to watch the world burn." He then continues with his own words. "But maybe this one simply wants the one he loves.

"Yeah umm, very clever", I tilt my head to the side, agitated with his game, it's none of his damn business. "But like I said I have to be at work i-"

I'm cut off yet again by this superhero quoting Rachel Dawes from The Dark Knight as well. "It's not who we are underneath, but what we do that defines us."

He takes a step closer to me, making me take a step back and drawing my knee up. "One more step and my foot will collide with your balls", I snap.

"Amanda", the voice that comes out isn't the same as before. It's much lower and raspy, and as I watch 'Batman' peel the mask off of his face, I understand why. It's not Batman or some hired candy-gram idiot, it's Logan.

"Logan!", I exclaim. His handsome face sure is a sight for sore eyes.

"Can you please just let me talk to you?", he asks, his brown eyes pleading with me.

I cross my arms over my chest, letting my gaze fall to the floor. "I've gotten all of your texts and messages, so I don't think there's anything else for you to say."

"I'm sorry. I'm an idiot. I love you, Amanda. I miss you. I should have listened to you and trusted you. You're not a liar. I-", he rambles on, reaching for me.

"Logan", I step back, shaking my head back and forth, then watch as he sinks to the floor on his knees a moment later.

"I suck at this, I never know what to say, especially when it comes to girls. Look, I drove all night to get here, it took me eight hours. I didn't have an ounce of sleep, and I'm not gonna leave you alone until you give me another chance Panda. I left a note with the guys, they know where I'm at. And I'm not going back unless you forgive me and we make things right, because the way we're living is wrong. We belong together. And you know if I don't make it back in time for the concert tonight, the guys are gonna throw your name out there. You'll be at the top of millions of Rushers shit lists, and let me tell you, they can be vicious."

I can't hold back the little giggle that escapes my lips. And gosh he looks so cute sitting there with scruff decorating his face, his eyes are tired but the crinkles at the edges still make my tummy flutter. Maybe I've been too hard on him, maybe I could give him another chance?

"What do you say?", Logan asks, his voice hopeful. Two seconds of staring at his dimples and realizing that I still haven't licked chocolate out of him haunt me, and my resolves weakens.

"One more chance, Mr. Mitchell", I sit down on the floor in front of him. "Make it count."

A crooked smile adorns his face and it feels amazing when he wraps his arms around me. "I love you, Amanda", he pulls away briefly and places a chaste kiss on my lips.

I smile at him, and respond with the words that fill my heart. "I love you, too. And you have to take me out for breakfast."


End file.
